KAMEN RIDER DAYS IV: ETERNAL DARKNESS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Sauron has declared war on the world. She's going all out with her massive battleship, the Dark Nexus. The Riders are in for the fight of their lives. It's time for war!
1. Day I: Sloth

"**FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, LIGHT, DARKNESS, WOOD, STEEL, ICE, THUNDER!**" the touch screen phone announced as Vortex pressed the emblems. He pulled the handles of his V-Driver and twisted the buckle up and finally it called out, "**ULTIMATE MASKED RIDE: VORTEX COMPLETE!**"

As he got up, a black card with his emblem drawn in red on it with the ten elements encircling it set itself between his helmet's antennae as his eyes flashed. In an instant 10 blank cards set themselves across his shoulder-pads and chestplate. The cards flipped over to reveal the elemental symbols depicted on them as Vortex's armor began to change color. The red of his armor turned completely silver and the white turned black as his eyes and antennae turned red. The cards across his shoulders and chest were framed in red. He then replaced the V-Driver Buckle with the Touch Screen Buckle, setting the V-Driver Buckle on his right hip. The cards each flashed as the symbols in the Touch Screen Buckle also blinked.

This was Vortex Complete Form.

"Huh?" Ifrit gawked as he slashed at a Horror with his DynoGasher Sword.

"Could he do that?" Pluto asked as he blasted two Horrors to pieces with electrical bolts.

"No, that's new." Ifrit wondered mentally, '_Where did he get that form?_'

The Nytemare didn't seem impressed and lunged at Vortex who then swung his sword at it, sending it staggering back. He slashed continuously at the Nytemare who stumbled back from each blow. It took a swipe at the newly evolved Vortex who dodged to the side and then the Rider kicked it in the back. It roared and then fired a several balls of blood red energy at Vortex who swatted them away with several swings of his V-Book's blade. The orbs exploded around him dramatically. With a shriek, the Bat Nytemare rose into the air and Vortex saw that its wings were glowing. It was obviously powering up for an attack. Vortex acted quickly and pressed down on the symbol for fire that was on the Touch Screen Buckle.

**"FIRE!"** The cards on his body flipped over and all depicted the symbol he'd just pressed.

Vortex took a card from his V-Book and slotted it into his V-Driver Buckle.

**"ULTIMATE MASKED RIDE: DRACO SURVIVOR!"**

The card between his antennae changed to depict Draco Survivor Mode as the Rider in question appeared at his side, surprising the other Riders, Draco especially.

"Nani!?" the Dragon Rider gawked.

Vortex drew another card and slotted it into his V-Driver. As he did, Draco Survivor Mode followed his motions.

**"ULTIMATE ATTACK RIDE: DRA-DRA-DRA-DRACO!"**

The cards depicting the Kanji for 'fire' on his armor flashed. His V-Book's blade became enveloped in flames and he swung his sword twice, sending two arcs of flames at the Nytemare. Draco Survivor Mode did the same, his sword sending arcs of flames at the Nytemare alongside Vortex's attack. The flames exploded against the Nytemare, incinerating its wings. Draco Survivor Mode vanished as the Nytemare dropped hard to the ground with a loud crash.

"Sugoi," said Tenshi. The Horrors determined that Vortex was the bigger threat and charged at him. He pressed the Kanji for ice on his buckle.

**"ICE!"** The cards on his armor flipped over to depict the Kanji symbol for 'ice'.

Vortex drew a card and slotted it into his V-Driver.

**"ULTIMATE MASKED RIDE: IFRIT GOLD!"**

"Huh!?" Ifrit gaped when he heard this and also saw his own ultimate form standing by Vortex's side as it appeared.

Like Draco Survivor Mode had done before, Ifrit Gold Form now stood at Vortex's side and the card beween his antennae switched to one depicting Ifrit Gold Form. Ifrit Gold Form followed his motions as he activated his next card.

**"ULTIMATE ATTACK RIDE: IF-IF-IF-IFRIT!!"**

The cards depicting the Kanji for 'ice' flashed as he converted his V-Book into Gun Mode and aimed at the Horrors. Ifrit Gold Form was also armed with the Liner Cross-Rod, also in Gun Mode, which he aimed at the Horrors with. Frost energy and Mythical Ki was focused into their weapons. They squeezed the triggers and fired surges of freezing energy at the Horrors, freezing them and destroying them as they shattered to pieces, before Ifrit Gold Form vanished.

"Woah! Now that's power!" Pluto gawked. He now wanted to analyze Vortex's gear.

**"THUNDER!"** The cards now depicted the Kanji for thunder.

The Nytemare charged towards Vortex who had a card in hand. He then slotted his card into the V-Driver.

**"ULTIMATE MASKED RIDE: SCARAB HYPER!"**

"Woah!" Scarab stared as she saw herself in Hyper Form appear next to Vortex. The card between Vortex's antennae changed to match the newly summoned Rider. Vortex then activated the final card to finish the job.

**"ULTIMATE ATTACK RIDE: SCA-SCA-SCA-SCARAB!"**

As the cards depicting the Kanji for 'thunder' flashed, Vortex jumped into the air with electricity crackling around his legs. Hyper Scarab did the same with the same electrical energy around her legs. They then executed a double drop kick which smashed into the Nytemare. The electricity crackling around their feet increased the damage. The Nytemare exploded as Vortex landed on one knee, alone, after Hyper Scarab disappeared.

"What…a rush," Vortex managed to utter after he caught his breath.

"Hey, Rookie!" Vortex turned his head to see Ifrit walking towards him. With him were Scarab, Tenshi, Sting, Draco and a couple of Riders he had never seen before.

Vortex got up to his feet as the Stasis Field faded. "Hai, Sempai?"

"Where did you get the fancy new buckle?" Ifrit asked

"And can I take it apart?" asked Pluto hopefully. He received a slap in the back of the head from Shadowcobra. "Hey!"

"Stop being an idiot and start acting like the genius you claim to be," chided Shadowcobra.

"Well, Rookie?" Ifrit glared. If Topper had given it to Yuuki, Ryuji had to know.

"I got it from a strange man," Vortex answered.

"Topper?"

"No. This man had three scars over his right eye and red streaks in his hair," Vortex answered. Draco and Ifrit stared at him. "What? What is it? Do you know who he is?"

"Dad," muttered Ifrit.

"Otousan…" murmured Draco.

"Huh?" Vortex blinked.

"Never mind, Rookie. By the way, nice suit," said Ifrit before he turned away from the others and walked off. Tenshi followed after him.

"What's wrong?" Vortex asked.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about," Draco told him.

* * *

"**SLOTH"**

* * *

"If there isn't anything else, our meeting is adjourned," finished the Student Council President. "Enjoy your Golden Week. I'll be seeing you all on the first day after the holidays."

As the Student Council rose, the President spoke to Ryuji, "Hasuma-san, I'm impressed by the efforts of the SDF. School discipline has improved and there are less and less cases of student delinquency and misbehavior. How do you do it?"

"Well, I know how delinquents think, Mr. President," said Ryuji. "I mean I was considered one not too long ago."

"Yes, and I do remember that you helped expose that despicable Gunjo-sensei's true nature," added President Hayashimizu.

"I did what I thought was right. I just thought he was a jerk, actually," said Ryuji.

"Well, keep up the good work and continue to protect the student body."

"Yes, Sir!" Ryuji saluted.

"Ryuji-kun, let's go!" Kotonoha called.

"Hai, Koto-chan!" Ryuji called back. He turned to Hayashimizu. "See you after Golden Week!"

Hayashimizu snapped his fan shut and smiled before saying to his Vice President, Ren Mikihara. "Shall we go, Vice President Mikihara?"

"Yes, we shall, President Hayashimizu," the beauty replied as she took his hand. Her uniform had a much longer skirt, reaching down to her knees. She just wasn't comfortable wearing such a short skirt like the standard uniform.

* * *

"I'll be seeing you later, Kat-sempai," said Yuuki as he hung his camera on his neck and left the Newspaper Club room.

"Call me chief!" Kat reminded. She looked at his photos. They were still good quality, despite him being an amateur. "Might look good on the first issue after Golden Week."

Yuuki gave a sigh as he made his way downstairs. Roka was waiting for him at the parking lot. She had already finished basketball practice a while ago. Kat had just come to check on his photos. The Saint Beast Rider of Byakko was obviously busy since she was both Editor-in-Chief/President of the Newspaper Club and also a member of the girls' basketball team.

Of course, what was mostly on Yuuki's mind wasn't all that. He took out his new V-Touch (which was what it said under the screen) buckle and stared at it. It still had the new Ultimate Masked Ride card inside. On the backside of the card was his emblem surrounded by the Kanji of the Ten Elements and on its face was the Ten Elements in three rows within a gold border. With this simple device his armor had evolved into something called Complete Form.

From what he gathered, the man who'd given the V-Touch was father of the four Hasumas attending this school. His name was Kyousuke. Ryuji seemed to have trouble talking about him. It was like he resented his father or something. Ryuki was just surprised to know that his father was here in this world.

Yuuki never even had the chance to thank the man for his new weapon. It would definitely be useful. Complete Form's power had been awesome and Yuuki couldn't wait to try it out again.

Yuuki got to the shoe lockers and put his shoes on after putting the slippers back into his locker. He ran out to the parking lot to see Roka waiting for him. "Catch!" she called and she tossed him his helmet. He caught it in his hand before it collided with his face. That would've been dangerous, though. His glasses could've broken. Of course he couldn't get upset with Roka. She was only playing.

"So, now can you tell me what happened at lunch? You blew me off," said Roka.

"Sorry, Roka-san, but there was something I had to do," he answered.

"Rider business?" she guessed. He nodded. She sighed. "You don't always have to go whenever your watch beeps. There are other Riders."

"I know that but I am this world's Rider. I have to be responsible. I can't push my job to someone else."

Roka smiled slightly. "Always wanting to be the responsible one, huh?"

"Exactly, Roka-san. I'm not a boy anymore. I'm a man."

Roka smirked in an odd yet pleasant way as she whispered to him, "It's the last day of school before Golden Week. Want to fool around?"

This made his face turn red. "Um…?"

"Come on!" She tugged on his arm and dragged him towards the sports equipment shed.

"Roka-san! Matte! I have to get home early! Nee-san is coming home!"

"Then we'll have a quickie!"

"Roka-san…!!!"

* * *

"You and Hayashimizu-san get along pretty well," said Kotonoha as she and Ryuji went down the stairs.

"Why not? He's a cool guy," Ryuji smiled.

"You're just saying that because he allows you to beat people up," retorted Kotonoha.

"And that's why I say he's cool," repeated Ryuji. "I mean I know I have issues with authority, but the guy isn't stuck-up at all or talks to me like I'm beneath me. He respects me and so I respect him."

"He's always been like that. He treats others with respect and as equals," said Kotonoha. "He's also a bit eccentric."

"Well, he's a good type of eccentric. I don't think I can handle anymore of Takada or Kat's eccentricities," said Ryuji. "I mean Takada has already caused an explosion and it's only the first day."

"And then there's Amakusa-san."

"I mean the guy's cold and girls are falling for him because he's the 'cool silent type'. They don't know how much of a snake he is."

Kotonoha couldn't deny that. Ichijyo was oddly cold. However, he was also polite to her. She didn't know much about him but in time maybe they could become good friends. In the meantime, she just wanted to go home with her fiancé.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Ryuji asked Kotonoha. She shrugged. "I could've sworn I heard someone wailing. Oh well. Let's just get home and make some dinner."

"Yes, let's go home." They held hands and intertwined their fingers together.

* * *

"So…what do you want to do for Golden Week?" asked Takada as he worked on a laptop with Ichijyo sitting across from him.

"Go back home and see my wife," answered Ichijyo as he read a book. "You?"

"The same thing. I already miss Komi!"

Takada and Ichijyo were staying on the ChronoLiner. Ant had offered them rooms to make their own. They didn't have much stuff since their belongings had been left behind on their world so they needed to buy extra clothes at the King's Terminal. Also, they would need to attend Sakakino High for some reason. Maybe it was just Warren's way of being funny, but in a way it was nostalgic. Ryuki was happy to see the four of them all together again like old times as he would call it.

"So, what are you looking at? Not pornography, I hope," said Ichijyo.

"Well, maybe I am but I'm just reading old newspaper articles. Ryuji and those other Riders are really making a name for themselves," said Takada.

Ichijyo frowned. To hear Ryuji had become a hero was just so unbelievable. He'd tried to kill them and Ichijyo couldn't forgive him for that. Of course, he could not doubt that Ryuji had changed. He seemed almost like Ryuki, except less childish.

"Say, that kid Yuuki was really something, wasn't he?" Takada asked.

"You mean Vortex? Yes. His power far exceeds the Rider Systems we have developed in Smart Brain. I heard Topper made it, which would explain it," said Ichijyo.

"Yeah, but he's still a Rookie compared to us," said Takada.

"Well, he's only been a Rider for a few months but calling him a rookie now just seems inappropriate. We called Ryuki a rookie and look at him now."

"Yeah, and now we're risking our lives again to fight Sauron. Just like the good old days." Takada began to reminisce.

"You sound like an old man," Ichijyo chided.

"Well, I'm a dad now," Takada pointed out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ichijyo cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll have more stories to tell my kid to see how great I am!" boasted Takada as he laughed.

Ichijyo had a feeling that Takada would alter the story to make it look like he was the best, but any child would want to look up to their father as their role model. That thought just made Ichijyo shudder. _Another_ Takada? _Another_ mad scientist? Ichijyo wasn't sure if he could take much more of that. One was already more than enough.

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Shukawa asked as Ryuga put his hand on the doorknob.

"Out," Ryuga answered curtly.

"Ryuga-san, we've all noticed that you've been going out alone without telling us what you're doing. We want to know what you're doing." Shukawa froze when Ryuga turned and glared at him.

"You should mind your own business, Shukawa. Don't be poking that nose of yours where it doesn't belong. For your own sakes, keep your nose in your books," Ryuga threatened before opening the door and walking out.

Shukawa finally managed to exhale the breath he had held in. He knew better than to get on Ryuga's bad side. When angry, he could become dangerous and unpredictable. Anything could set Ryuga off. He was like a ticking time bomb.

Still, Shukawa was curious about what Ryuga was doing behind their backs. Gendo didn't really care all that much, but Himeko was whining a lot more lately since Ryuga kept ignoring her. Ryuga just used her for sex whenever they were traveling and the deluded girl didn't know that she was only being used. She thought Ryuga loved her. That was impossible. Ryuga was incapable of love. He was above human emotions. However, as of late, Ryuga and Himeko hadn't been intimate and the Lobster Orphenoch was getting anxious and obnoxious.

* * *

Ryuga, dressed in blue jeans, a black turtleneck and a green jacket, sat at a bench in the park. He was looking forward with his hands folded in his lap. He was waiting. He heard footsteps and without turning he knew who it was. "Hello, Tazuka."

"Hello to you too, little brother," said Tazuka as he sat down next to Ryuga. "So, why are you here in the park?"

"Thinking, and waiting," answered Ryuga.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My existence and purpose."

"And who are you waiting for?"

"Someone."

That didn't tell Tazuka much, but the tone of Ryuga's voice told the Pisces Knight what he needed. He flipped a coin and caught it. Ryuga watched as Tazuka did that. It was one of his techniques when predicting the future.

"Someone special," Tazuka stated, "Someone who has invaded your heart. Now that is interesting."

"Why are _you_ here?" Ryuga asked.

"I'm just relaxing, and waiting," answered Tazuka vaguely.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryuga asked. Tazuka smiled at him.

"I'm waiting for my brother to come back."

Ryuga just gawked at Tazuka before turning away with a scoff. "That boy died when I was born. You're wasting your time. He's never coming back."

"I have a feeling he's on his way home," retorted Tazuka.

Annoyed, Ryuga questioned, "Don't you ever stop talking in riddles?"

"I'm a fortuneteller. It's what I do," replied Tazuka. "Ryu…" Tazuka hesitated and corrected himself, "Ryuga, I know that when I died it broke your heart but you recovered."

"I didn't really recover. The pain was still there. It just got bigger and spread beyond repair when my Jinx died," said Ryuga.

"And so you closed your heart," concluded Tazuka.

"My heart died the day she did."

"Did it?"

Ryuga didn't answer. He then heard Ai approaching and stood up.

"Ryuga-san!" the bespectacled girl waved. Ryuga waved back. His eyes darted to the spot where Tazuka sat and found him gone.

* * *

"EH!? You want to get married now?" Yuji gawked at the Princess of the Demon Kingdom.

"Well, of course. Why waste anymore time, darling?" said Rina sultrily. They were sitting on her bed and she looked dressed for bed. She was wearing a robe while he was in his t-shirt and jeans.

"Well, I mean I'm still a bit young, don't ya think?" Yuji asked.

"Not in my world. For warriors like yourself, you're already declared an adult and so fit to be married," Rina explained. "What's the matter, don't you wanna marry me…?" She traced circles on his chest and whispered huskily into his ear as she scooted in close, "And right now I'm wearing something really nice. I'd let you peek if you make me your wife."

Yuji's body heat rose up as he gulped with sweat running down his face. The look Rina was giving him was like the look a cat had when it had cornered its prey. She wasn't going to give him up while he wasn't sure if he wanted to get married yet. There were a lot of things to think about too. Sure, he loved her, but marriage just seemed like something to be had a few years ahead in the future. They were in their teens. They weren't ready for that kind of commitment. And what about children? He wasn't sure if he was ready to have kids yet. Then there was the fact that by marrying her, he would become the next in line for the throne of the Demon Kingdom, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to rule a kingdom. He was an adventurer and being stuck in one place just didn't seem right for him.

Of course, on the other hand, it was nice to be loved. He'd finally found his princess and had fought for her. First it was against the LLRB, and then that Terrence guy, not to mention those other suitors. There was no way he was going to give up this wonderful girl. She'd already taken his virginity and he did enjoy being with her. She was just so fun to be with and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He'd been lonely before he met her, even with Mage and Desperado for company. But, could he really get married right now and be her husband? A part of him wanted to say 'yes', but another part of him wondered if he was even good enough for her. He was still a kid and marriage just seemed like an adult thing.

He needed to make a decision. Rina was his princess and fiancée and he wanted her to be with him always. It was time to be a man and make his decision! It was time to do what he needed to do! Just like his grandpa!

"Rina, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. With a loud squeal she pushed him onto the bed and covered his face with kisses.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Rina answered enthusiastically as she began to untie the belt of her robe.

"Oh, that's great news!" said King Frederick as he burst into the room. He had a stethoscope and a huge grin on him.

Rina and Yuji froze at the man. The girl growled as her horns and tail came out. Her eyes blazed with the fires of hell.

"Pop, were you eavesdropping on us?" Rina asked as her killing intent flared from her body. She stomped over to her father who was frozen in terror with a look of horror on his face.

"WAIT! RINA HONEY! I WAS ONLY-!" King Frederick wailed.

BOOM!!! An explosion rocked the mansion.

Rina shut the door and made sure to lock it, ignoring her charred father who was lying in the doorway. She then put on a bright smile and said, "Now, where were we?"

Yuji wondered what sort of trouble he'd gotten himself into but that thought got pushed into the deepest depths of his mind when the robe slid of Rina's frame and pooled around her feet.

"Your lucky day, darling," she said sultrily as she approached him, swaying her hips.

* * *

Ryuushin grumbled after he heard the explosion. "How noisy." Siera was in his room with him. "So, you want me to marry you now too?"

"No, I'm going to wait until we're both ready," said Siera. "Let's just enjoy what we have now before we become husband and wife."

"Yeah, sounds good," Ryuushin said, smiling weakly.

"You seem troubled," said Siera.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"As your future wife I must share your problems."

Ryuushin looked her in the eye. She wasn't going to drop this.

"It's about that guy with the snake armor," Ryuushin told her. "There's something about him that bugs me. He knows about my past. He's gotta be someone I know."

"Another face from your past then," Siera reasoned.

"He's trying to ruin my happiness again, I'm sure of it," Ryuushin stated. "I'm not going to let that happen, Siera. I won't. I already lost one wife, I'm not about to lose another."

Siera took his hands and pressed them against her chest. "I know you won't because I have faith in you, Sir Ryuushin." She smiled softly, earning a smile from him as well.

"So, want to make out?" he asked.

"Must you ask, my Dark Knight?"

* * *

Tatsu's left eye twitched as his friends giggled about while waiting for the train. He was now a junior high school student along with Kokoro, Yuuka and Uzuki. His uniform was a black jacket that he left unbuttoned, revealing a blue t-shirt and matching black slacks. The girls wore sailor uniforms with black collars, red ties and black skirts that came down to their knees. They did look cute and as luck would have it they were in the same class together in Sakakino Junior High.

As the girls gossiped about, Tatsu just wished he could be someplace else. '_I need more male friends my age…_' he thought depressingly.

* * *

Hikari just watched as her boyfriend ate her family's shop's famous lemon custard pies. She loved to watch him eat. In fact she'd made that pie especially for him. "So, any plans for Golden Week?" Hikari asked.

"Not really," shrugged Benitora. "I guess we can goof off and do our homework or something." He shrugged, "I don't care as long as it's with you, Hikari-chan,"

Hikari had been worried about Benitora. He hadn't joined the Riders in their fights and she hadn't asked since she wasn't sure how he'd react. She didn't want to depress him. Then she remembered him telling her that he would only fight to protect her. He wouldn't purposely go look for a fight. He was a pacifist by nature. Despite being an Arrancar he had a good heart even if he lacked a physical one. However, once he released his power his personality took a complete 180 turn and he became Rojotigre, the former 6th Espada. She just couldn't imagine him being so bloodthirsty, but she had seen him release his Zanpakutou, transforming himself into a battle hungry beast.

Despite his inhuman qualities, he was a complete gentleman. He loved her and to her that was all that mattered. She didn't care if he was an Arrancar. Benitora was Benitora.

"I just hope that Tatsu kid doesn't show up," muttered Benitora.

"Yeah, I mean what's his problem?" Hikari asked.

"He just wants to test his strength against a real Arrancar, but I always avoid him. It's just he always manages to find me," said Benitora.

"You're in the same class as his dad (Ryuji) and captain (Warren)," Hikari pointed out. "He must've tracked you through them."

"It's getting pretty annoying too, but he hasn't attacked me all month," said Benitora.

The door opened and Hikari rose up to welcome customers, "Welcome to our shop." She saw that it was Kokoro, Uzuki, Yuuki and…

"Oh no…" grimaced Benitora as he saw Tatsu. "Not you again!"

"You!" Tatsu drew his Shinai. "Fight me!"

"Tatsu-chan, no!" screamed Kokoro.

"BANZAI!!!"

* * *

In a 5-Star restaurant in the King's Terminal, Neko Tsukuba sat at a round table facing her husband. Kenzaki had tidied himself up nicely, wearing a suit and tie. As for Neko, she was wearing a tight blue Chinese dress with a golden dragon design on it. Her hair was done up into a pair of buns called 'ox horns'. She wore light makeup, though Kenzaki wouldn't have cared if she had worn any or not. She was just so beautiful.

"It's been a long time since we've gone out like this, hasn't it, Ken-kun?" Neko asked.

"Yeah," agreed Kenzaki.

"I mean we have been busy with school, taking care of the twins, fighting Sauron, and protecting the world," added Neko.

"Not to mention dealing with your sister," muttered Kenzaki.

Neko frowned at his statement, "Garoh-chan…be nice."

"I _am_ being nice," he retorted. "There are a lot worse things I can say about her. I still don't feel all that comfortable about her watching Maya-chan and Gou-chan."

"You know she'll lay her life down to protect them," Neko reasoned.

"I know she would. She cares about them. I just think that she doesn't give a damn about me. The only reason she doesn't try to kill me is because that'll make you cry," Kenzaki replied. "I just hope she doesn't end up corrupting them," he added under his breath.

Neko placed a hand on his and said calmly, "Please, let's just enjoy the evening."

"Only for you, Nana-chan," said Kenzaki. "Waiter, we're ready to order!"

* * *

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Kat was playing Peek-a-Boo with Maya and Gou. She laughed as she watched the twins giggle in their high chairs. "Aw…I wish you were mine! I could just take you home with me!"

"That's called kidnapping, Kitty-Kat," responded Rose as she watched Kat. While Kat was watching the twins, Rose was watching Kat. At least Rose proved to be more stable.

"But Maya and Gou are so kawaii!!!" purred Kat. Rose rolled her eyes at her wife's antics. While Kat showed dislike and animosity towards Kenzaki, with some brief occasions of civility, Kat did care about her niece and nephew. They were her sister's kids and in a way her kids as well since she and Neko shared the exact same DNA. Aside from eye color, Neko and Kat were perfect genetic matches. Then again, they did share the same body for the first nineteen years of their lives.

"I got the baby food!" said Cathy as she held up two bowls of baby food with small spoons to feed the twins. Kat took one bowl and scooped out some of the baby food. She held it up to Maya's face.

"Here you go, Maya-chan! Open up!" Maya opened her mouth and Kat put the spoon in the girl's mouth. The baby licked her lips. Cathy did the same, but Gou proved to be more stubborn, purposely avoiding the spoon.

"Gou, please behave!" begged Cathy.

Rose got up from the couch and walked over and volunteered, "Let me." Cathy nodded and gave Rose the bowl and spoon. Rose looked at Gou and the baby boy looked back at her. "Eat," she ordered and the baby accepted the food.

"How do you do that, Mom?" asked Cathy.

"Rosie-chan has the power of 'The Stare'," said Kat in a creepy voice. Rose and Slade had the same cold stare that could make anyone cower under their gaze.

Rose gave a snort and said, "I have a way with kids, OK? I did have to put up with Grant."

"Good point," agreed Kat. "So, what do you guys want to do for Golden Week? Go to the amusement park? Hang out at the pool? Watch movies until late at night and eat tons of junk food till we get sick?"

"I guess we could do all that," shrugged Rose as she fed Gou.

"Sweet! We'll watch all the Jason and Freddy Krueger movies. Let's make it a marathon!" Kat cheered.

"Those movies scare me!!!" whimpered Cathy.

"Relax. It's just make-believe."

"In this world, but in another world that's all real," Rose remarked.

Kat nodded but then let out a laugh. "Oh, come on! Let's just watch the movie and ignore-"

She suddenly froze as her eyes glazed over.

"Kitty-Kat?"

"Mama?"

Kat's body slowly began to hover in mid-air, her head nearly touching the ceiling. "In 7 days the world will end…" she said ominously.

* * *

The same thing was happening to Neko as well. She was hovering in mid-air with a glazed look in her eyes. "Nana-chan!"

"The world will end in 7 days…" she spoke before she fell unconscious. Kenzaki caught her before she hit the ground.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Warren was looking at both Neko and Kat who were lying in beds in the GaroLiner's infirmary. Kenzaki had called him to help figure out what was going on. They even picked Rose and Kat up since the same thing had happened to Kat. While Kenzaki didn't care about Kat all that much, if what was happening to Neko was connected to what happened to Kat then he wanted to know what was happening.

"So, can you tell me what the hell happened?" Kenzaki asked Warren.

"Kat just looked possessed for a few seconds and said some weird stuff," added Rose. "What's going on?"

"Let me check," said Warren. He waved a hand over Kat and then waved his hand over Neko. "Hm?"

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Kenzaki asked.

"There seems to be some sort of dark string connecting the two girls, and to something else," said Warren grimly.

"Please don't me it's who I think it is," pleaded Rose.

"It's Sauron." Warren asked, "Can you tell me what they said that was so weird?" Kenzaki and Rose told him causing Warren to look worried as he gazed out the window. "In 7 days, huh? Then the end of the world will begin tomorrow…"

"What?" Kenzaki gawked.

"The end of the world?" Rose asked.

"And if I know Sauron, it's not just this world, but every other world in the Multiverse. Call the others. We're going to have a meeting. Sauron's declaring war."

* * *

During the first day of Golden Week, people were out just enjoying the holiday. With nothing to do they just decided to do whatever they did to keep themselves entertained, either solo or with friends. However, when a huge object suddenly blocked the sun and began to cast everything in darkness, people naturally looked up. They at first assumed it was only an unscheduled solar eclipse before they finally got a good look as to what was actually blocking the sun.

It was a massive black battleship but the word 'colossal' would be more appropriate in this case. The weaponry it had would put any military force to shame. It was made of pitch black metal and the bow was decorated with a demonic skull with crimson eyes and ram-like horns. It was armed to the teeth with cannons of various sizes and set on top of the battleship was Sauron's castle. Sauron's castle, up close, looked like a huge skull with towers jutting from it that looked like horns. The towers were arranged to look like a crown for the skull-like palace.

The colossal battleship hovered over Sakakino City ominously. People who were out that day wondered just what was going on as they murmured amongst themselves. Suddenly a huge black tower, an obelisk, sprouted out from the ground. This wasn't just happening in Sakakino City. All over the world, in each major city, these black towers sprouted out of the ground like weeds. Then, images of Sauron were projected from these towers. Not only that, but Sauron's image was also being displayed onto every television screen on the planet.

"In the Bible, it is said that God created the world in 7 days, thus it is only fitting that a god like myself destroys your world within 7 days. Say your prayers, people, because this is going to be the last week of your pathetic lives," Sauron announced. Once she finished her speech she just waited for the chaos to begin. She asked, "So, how was I?"

Holding up a camera was none other than Rosalinda. She gave her beloved a thumbs up.

"Excellent…"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like Sauron is bringing in the big guns. Damn, she's really intent on ruining the Riders' Golden Week vacation. This is not good, is it? It's time for war.


	2. Day II: Greed

During the first day of Golden Week, people were out just enjoying the holiday. With nothing to do they just decided to do whatever they did to keep themselves entertained, either solo or with friends. However, when a huge object suddenly blocked the sun and began to cast everything in darkness, people naturally looked up. They at first assumed it was only an unscheduled solar eclipse before they finally got a good look as to what was actually blocking the sun.

It was a massive black Dark Nexus but the word 'colossal' would be more appropriate in this case. The weaponry it had would put any military force to shame. It was made of pitch black metal and the bow was decorated with a demonic skull with crimson eyes and ram-like horns. It was armed to the teeth with cannons of various sizes and set on top of the Dark Nexus was Sauron's castle. Sauron's castle, up close, looked like a huge skull with towers jutting from it that looked like horns. The towers were arranged to look like a crown for the skull-like palace.

The colossal Dark Nexus hovered over Sakakino City ominously. People who were out that day wondered just what was going on as they murmured amongst themselves. Suddenly a huge black tower, an obelisk, sprouted out from the ground. This wasn't just happening in Sakakino City. All over the world, in each major city, these black towers sprouted out of the ground like weeds. Then, images of Sauron were projected from these towers. Not only that, but Sauron's image was also being displayed onto every television screen on the planet.

"In the Bible, it is said that God created the world in 7 days, thus it is only fitting that a god like myself destroys your world within 7 days. Say your prayers, people, because this is going to be the last week of your pathetic lives," Sauron announced. Once she finished her speech she just waited for the chaos to begin. She asked, "So, how was I?"

Holding up a camera was none other than Rosalinda. She gave her beloved a thumbs up.

"Excellent…" Sauron then leafed through a notebook. "So, what should we do first? Make it rain fire and brimstone? Make the rivers and sea boil? Forty years of darkness? Cause a series of earthquakes? Cause volcanoes to erupt? Make the dead rise out from their graves?" She tossed the notebook down and declared, "Screw that! Why choose while I can do it all?"

* * *

"**GREED"**

* * *

After Sauron's announcement, the world was in panic, chaos and confusion. Just like how she expected. People were screaming about the end of the world and some even chose the route of suicide. It was like the world had gone completely mad!

In the UN, representatives of all the countries' governments agreed in a short meeting to launch a counter attack. However, such an action proved ineffective. Their military forces just couldn't destroy the dark towers that had appeared. Jet fighters were also deployed to attack the colossal Dark Nexus but their attacks were ineffective before the Dark Nexus's own guns shot them down. Many good men and women lost their lives.

The dark towers were also something that needed to be dealt with. Though their purpose was unknown, there was no doubt that they were dangerous if Sauron was concerned. Though they just stood there doing nothing, it was only a matter of time before their true purpose was revealed. In the meantime, Sauron's Dark Nexus was only floating in the sky, doing nothing.

* * *

Sauron's battleship, the Dark Nexus, continued to hover ominously over the city. All attempts to neutralize it had met with failure. Right now, it was under heavy watch by the local military. Once Sauron launched an attack, the military would be ready to launch a counterattack. However, as ineffective as their methods were, it wasn't like the military had a lot of options.

The Dark Nexus was made with powerful armor, armed to the teeth with a multitude of cannons and a few hidden surprises like missiles, lasers as well as her Horrors. The Horrors, now red with Red Lantern emblems on them, were far more powerful than their original selves. A few jet fighters had been taken down by the demons since the Horrors outnumbered then and would swarm the sky to take down any threat against their Mistress' Dark Nexus.

Sauron just continued to watch the monitors. She herself controlled the Dark Nexus from her castle since it was connected directly to her by an invisible link. One of the monitors caught her attention and she enlarged the image to see what it was. A smirk formed on her face as she saw who was coming. "Well, well, well…looks who's come to the party."

Flying towards the Dark Nexus were the Kamen Riders' time trains. They flew on separate sets of tracks. In the lead was the ChronoLiner with Chronos at the controls. Flying alongside it were the DynoLiner, Neo-DynoLiner, GaroLiner, the Rescue Trains. These trains were piloted by Ifrit, Neo-Ifrit, Garoh and Draco respectively.

"Alright, let's take it down!" declared Garoh as he activated his train's weapons.

"All Rescue Trains are armed and ready," announced Draco.

"Time to take this thing down!" added Ifrit.

"You got it, gramps!" agreed Neo-Ifrit.

"Don't call me gramps!" Ifrit snapped.

Chronos remained silent as he concentrated. They couldn't afford to mess this up. Sauron was one enemy they couldn't underestimate. She was resourceful and with all the powers she had accumulated was absolutely dangerous.

"Alright, people," said Chronos as the ChronoLiner's weapons came online. "Get ready…and FIRE!"

The trains fired their weapons at the Dark Nexus. Explosions erupted all over it, covering the machine in smoke. The trains stopped firing and when the smoke cleared the Dark Nexus remained unharmed.

"Nani!?" Neo-Ifrit exclaimed.

"Kuso!" Ifrit cursed.

"Minna! We have several incoming hostiles!" Draco informed. "Correction: make that A LOT of hostiles!"

The Rage-Horrors all flew out from the Dark Nexus and began to swarm the skies as they had their hungry sights on the trains.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN!" Ifrit roared as his trains fired their weapons. Flames fried the Horrors as lasers shot them down. The Mammoth's Trumpet Cannon froze them as they got close.

Sauron snapped her fingers. The cannons all aimed at the trains and then she whispered, "Fire."

The cannons opened fired, blasting at the trains as the Riders were distracted by the Rage-Horrors. Draco flinched as his train shook from the blasts. "Hold on!" Draco shouted to the others who were also being bombarded. Alarm sirens blared and red lights flashed within his cockpit.

"We have to retreat!" Chronos shouted.

"We can't!" Ifrit protested as his own alarms blared loudly. "We can beat this!"

"With these odds!?" Chronos retorted. "We have to withdraw!"

"Ant is right!" admitted Garoh reluctantly. "The trains can't handle this much firepower! We have to move!"

"Kuso…" Ifrit growled.

The trains withdrew, flying into an exit portal. The Rage-Horrors returned to the Dark Nexus as the cannons stopped firing.

"Looks like I won this round," Sauron gloated.

* * *

In the King's Terminal, the trains were under repair. They had sustained heavy damage from the fight with the Dark Nexus and Sauron's Rage-Horrors. Meanwhile, the Riders who had participated in the battle were in the Station Master's conference room. Ryuji was kicking the wall in anger as the Dark Nexus was shown on the large monitor.

"We could've taken it down! Taken Sauron down!" shouted Ryuji.

"You saw what happened out there," said Ant. "We barely made a scratch on that thing."

"We need a plan," reasoned Ryuki.

"I have a plan! Give it everything we got! That's the plan!" argued Ryuji.

Kenzaki was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. There was something vaguely familiar about those Horrors. The red glow from their bodies, coupled with the emblem on their foreheads. He had seen them…on Sauron. "Sauron's gotten way stronger now," remarked Kenzaki. "She's not the same as before."

"Guess she's learnt from all her mistakes," spoke Ant. "Every time she was beaten, she made new plans to get back at us and now she's created the ultimate weapon."

"Just how long did it take for her to build that thing?" Ryuki asked. "I mean she never had it before."

"Guess she's been busy," said Yuji.

"And there is also a matter of these towers," said the Station Master as he displayed the towers that were standing all over the world.

"They are just standing there, doing nothing," said Yuji.

"Whatever they are there for, it can't be good since this is Sauron we're talking about," remarked Kenzaki.

"Nothing is good if it's connected to Sauron," clarified Ryuji. "But, right now, we have to take down that Dark Nexus. Where's Warren? Why isn't he here?"

"He said he needed to go talk to some people," said Ant.

* * *

**The United Nations…**

After being dropped off by Tatsu's Smilodon train, Warren stood outside the UN building with Tatsu, Ryuushin, Tazuka, Ichijyo and Takada.

"How are we going to convince them to work with us?" Takada asked Warren.

"Just go in there and be very persuasive," said Warren.

"That's your plan?" Ichijyo asked skeptically.

"It's the only one we got. Sauron's brought out the big guns and so we need to do whatever it takes to take her down once and for all," said Warren.

"Let's hope they are willing to listen to us," said Tazuka.

"They have to," said Tatsu. "The world's in danger."

"Kid, sometimes people like to deny what's going on just to save face and not show weakness," said Ryuushin.

"They can't deny this!"

"Calm down," advised Warren. The young ones were also so impatient and excitable.

"So, how do we get inside?" Takada asked. "We can't just walk up to the door and ask them to let us in."

"Why do you think we have Shadow?" Warren smiled as he turned towards Ichijyo.

"Teleport inside? Alright," Ichijyo agreed. "Everyone, hold hands. I'm going to take us inside."

"Pray security doesn't shoot at us," murmured Takada.

* * *

The meeting was chaotic. Representatives of all the world's nations were arguing about what to do against Sauron, her Dark Nexus and her towers.

"Let's focus on those towers! They must be important to this Sauron!"

"No! Let's take down the Dark Nexus!"

"How? Conventional weapons don't seem to work on it! It's like a fortress!"

"We should use nuclear missiles!"

The members of the UN argued back and forth regarding the matter.

Then, everything went silent when a dark dome appeared in the middle of the meeting. The security guards immediately reached for their guns when the dome dropped, revealing the Riders.

"What is the meaning of this!?" one representative demanded.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the United Nations," said Warren as he stepped forward. "We are the Kamen Riders."

* * *

Ryuji was in his room and holding open a scroll. It was the scroll where he'd learn GenJyuKen. There were also a few forbidden techniques. One for example would give him an increase of power, the type of power needed to take down Sauron.

After the time trains had failed, Ryuji decided to study the scroll once more. He needed more power in order to take Sauron down once and for all. He just had to find something useful. He needed to become stronger than Sauron. Sauron was more powerful now so it wouldn't be like the other fights before. Sauron was going to go all out so Ryuji had to do the same.

There was a knock at the door and Ryuji rolled up his scroll before answering, "Come in." The door creaked open and Ryuji's mood lifted as he saw the girl he loved standing at the doorway. "Oh, Koto-chan."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am, but the DynoLiner is gonna need some repairs. We took a heavy hit today," he answered.

If there was one thing that Kotonoha knew Ryuji valued aside from her, it was his pride as a warrior. He just hated to lose.

"I made you some rice balls," she said as she held up a plate with four rice balls on it. "I suppose you're hungry right now."

"Thanks," he said as he took one and took a bite.

Kotonoha's eyes went towards the rolled up scroll on Ryuji's bed. "Ryuji-kun, what's that?"

"Just one of those GenJyuKen scrolls," he answered.

"The same one you learnt you GenJyu Ifrit-Ken?" she questioned further.

"Yeah." He picked it up and unrolled it. "There are some techniques here that can boost my power. That's just what we need to take Sauron down. If only I could master these techniques then Sauron is finished."

Kotonoha said in concern, "You're not thinking of facing her alone, are you?"

"If I have to, I have to. I'll just break right into that Dark Nexus and kill her myself."

"But you don't have to do this alone. You have me and all the other Riders. Together we can defeat her," said Kotonoha in protest.

"You sound so sure," he stated.

"I've never been surer. Together we'll be stronger," she said with pure conviction.

Then, completely out of the blue, Ryuji said, "We should get married."

* * *

The other Riders admired as Warren, with pure conviction, persuaded the United Nations with his words. He explained to them of Sauron's true nature. While at first they laughed when he said that Sauron was a demon, Warren opened their eyes when he told them what Sauron was truly capable of. Despite not having any proof on him, Warren made the United Nations listen.

"Wow, Warren sure looks like he knows what he's doing," said Takada.

"Well, he isn't a Shinigami captain for nothing," stated Tatsu.

"But he's trying to persuade them to let us handle this," said Ichijyo.

"Well, we have faced Sauron in the past, so we know what to expect from her," said Takada.

"True, but Sauron has been known to be unpredictable," said Ichijyo.

"Hey, it looks like they're gonna vote," Ryuushin pointed out.

The outcome of this would determine the fate of the world. Was Warren able to convince the UN to let the Riders handle this? Only time and this vote would tell.

* * *

"W-w-what?" Kotonoha stammered.

"We should get married, right away," Ryuji said. "We're at war right now and I don't want to lose the chance to become your official husband." He added, "I mean I almost lost you to another guy…"

* * *

**1 Week Ago…**

_When Ryuji came home he saw the Katsura family in the living room looking pretty upset. He wondered why that was and so he greeted them, "Tadaima!"_

_Kotonoha's somber expression turned into a happy one when she saw he'd returned. "Oh, Ryuji-kun! You're back!"_

"_Sorry, but I had some business in the King's Terminal," explained Ryuji. "So, what did I miss? I mean, what's with the long faces?"_

_Kotonoha then explained what had happened in his absence. An old childhood friend of hers named Masaru Sano had come for a visit. He'd studied abroad and just came back to Japan. However, he'd changed. Kotonoha herself had said that Masaru used to be a good person but when he came back he had changed completely. He'd become arrogant and materialistic. Also, he had the nerve to come and propose to Kotonoha, to make her his fiancée. Unfortunately for him, Kotonoha and her parents had stated that she was already engaged. Masaru demanded to know who she was engaged to and started to talk badly about Ryuji despite not knowing the first thing about him. He spoke of Ryuji like he was like the dirt beneath his feet. That was when Kotonoha snapped and slapped Masaru across the face, ordering him to leave. Masaru, both stunned and angry, left in disgrace._

"_Wow, I'm impressed," said Ryuji after Kotonoha finished her story._

"_Well, if she hadn't, I would've," spoke Mrs. Katsura._

"_I would've literally kicked that boy out," added Mr. Katsura._

"_Well, he did say horrible things about you," said Kotonoha, "You've stood up for me before so I just wanted to do the same for you."_

"_Hey, I would've knocked his head off," said Ryuji. That was true. With his strength he could've literally knocked Masaru's head off his shoulders and watched it roll._

"_He had no right," said Kotonoha. "You're a better person than he'll ever be."_

"_And he doesn't know you. We all know about your heritage. You're not a penniless bum," added Mr. Katsura with pride. "You're a hero."_

"_Thank you," said Ryuji, smiling._

* * *

"Never expected him to be a Knight," Ryuji commented.

"Me neither," agreed Kotonoha.

* * *

"_She's mine!" Spear yelled as he attacked Ifrit mercilessly with punches and kicks only for Ifrit to dodge each attack effortlessly._

_Zodiac Knight Spear's armor was primarily brown and black and worn over a black bodysuit with a symbol resembling a gazelle's skull resting on his black __chestplate__. Mounted on his right knee was a kneepad that looked like a gazelle's head/skull. His helmet was silver and brown, with vertical slits where the eyes would be and with a blue diamond shaped jewel in the centre. There was a pair of brown horns attached to the sides of the helmet that jutted upwards. His shoulder pads held two curved spikes on each. There was a silver mouthpiece on the helmet. Locked in the centre of his belt was the Z-Deck of Capricorn._

"_Take a number," Ifrit retorted as he ducked a swing. "I've had a lot of guys who want to claim her as theirs but she chose me so live with it!"_

"_You're nothing! You got no money! You got no family!" Spear shouted as he struck again but Ifrit sidestepped him and struck him in the back with a karate chop. Spear stumbled clumsily into several crates._

"_And still I'm the one who's kicking your ass so who's the loser now?" scoffed Ifrit. "You're the pathetic one here. A deluded loser who thinks money is everything. Well, let me tell you that it all amounts to nothing. You're just a loser, and all the money in the world can't change that."_

"_SHUT UP!" Spear yelled as he spun around and threw a fist at Ifrit who caught it. He then drew a card and slotted it into his card reader._

"_Attack Vent!__"_

_The Zelles, humanoid gazelle-like monsters, jumped out of nowhere and attacked. While Spear only had a contract with Gigazelle, they always attacked in herds thus along with the Gigazelle there were the Megazelles, Negazelles, and Omegazelles._

_They attacked him from all directions, jumping around and landing strikes at him. Spear watched in satisfaction._

"_A loser, am I?" Spear mocked._

"_Of course. Only a loser needs to be backed up when he's pushed into a corner," Ifrit retorted._

_Spear shouted, "SHUT UP!" He ordered, "KILL HIM!"_

_Ifrit let out a yell and then unleashed his power, covering the Zelles in ice and freezing them solid, shocking Spear._

"_Look at that," Ifrit snickered at the frozen Zelles and Spear. "Your crew is frozen in their tracks." He rushed at Spear and threw a fist, causing the wall to cave in on impact._

"_Wait!" Spear shouted fearfully. "Please, don't kill me! I'll give you anything! If you want money I can give it to you! Just spare me!"_

"_Sorry, but I can't let someone like you get away with trying to kill me," said Ifrit in disgust. _

_Spear ran away in terror as Ifrit watched. He shook his head. "You won't get away like that." He snapped his fingers. "Tirain, let's go."_

'_Alright!__' Tirain answered._

"_**TYRANO FORM!**__"_

_His armor came apart before being replaced and configuring into his white Tyrano Form. "Don't blink," he spoke, "You won't want to miss this." He then blurred out of sight._

_An invisible force hit Spear and sent him skidding across the floor and stopping at Ifrit's feet. He looked up as Ifrit looked down. "Trying to run?"_

"_Please, don't kill me…" Spear begged._

"_A warrior does not beg for his life," said Ifrit in disgust. He had his Tyrano-Katana ready and raised it above his head. "Sayonara, loser." He brought it down and stopped an inch away from Spear's head. Spear watched the blade gleam in front of him, frozen in terror. "You know what?" Ifrit said as he turned away. "You're not worth it." He walked off, leaving Spear humiliated._

"_Bastard!" Spear got up to his feet and drew a card. He slid it into his kneepad._

"_Spin Vent!__"_

_The arm-mounted drills appeared on his fist and he charged at Ifrit from behind. However, he never got to hit him when all of a sudden he was blasted into the far wall by a torrent of water._

_Spear grunted and looked up to see Abyss. Even Ifrit was surprised to see the Shark Knight present. _

"_Who the hell are you!?" Ifrit demanded from the new mysterious Knight. Was this a new enemy?_

"_My name is Abyss," answered the blue-clad Knight._

"_What do you want?" Ifrit asked, "Why are you here?" Abyss had either fought them or helped them, so he wasn't sure which side the Shark Knight was on. "If you want to kill this pathetic loser, he's all yours."_

"_He's not here either…" said Abyss as he looked around the area. He glared down at Spear. "I have no interest killing weaklings…Tell me when Dark has shown himself." With that, Abyss leapt into the water and vanished._

"_Why is he so interested in the Bat?" questioned Ifrit before he walked to the exit._

* * *

"I kinda wondered what ever happened to that Spear guy," said Ryuji. "Guess he must've made tracks since he couldn't beat me."

"True, he knows he couldn't beat you," said Kotonoha though there was something in her eyes. It was like she was hiding something.

Ryuji's watch suddenly beeped along with Kotonoha's. "Looks like it's time to go. Shall we?"

"Yes," said Kotonoha as she took his hand. "Let's be heroes."

* * *

Scarab and Draco were dealing with the red-skinned Rage-Horrors which had just appeared in the city. In his Saint Beast Rider form, Draco wielded his Masked Rider Sword Keyblade and with it he vanquished the Horrors with slashes of his blade. Scarab was using a new weapon called the Scarab Kunai. It was a short dagger-like blade made of the same material as her armor. It could also be used to focus her hex magic and just by running a Rage-Horror through she was able to slay it.

"Are you doing alright?" Draco asked his fiancée.

"I am, what about you?" Scarab replied.

"I'm doing alright."

Of course more of the Rage-Horrors kept showing up, replacing their fallen brethren. They even fired blasts of crimson light from their mouths, which were deflected by Draco's Masked Rider Sword.

The Rage-Horrors in the sky prepared to blast at them when all of a sudden several energy arrows pierced right through their heads. They exploded as they were shot down by none other than Kamen Rider Tenshi.

On the ground, speeding on his Dyno-Breaker, was Kamen Rider Ifrit Saber Form. He rushed through the Rage-Horrors, ramming into them and knocking them to the ground. His wheels screeched across the pavement before he came to a stop in front of his brother and future sister-in-law. "Are we late for the party?" Ifrit asked as Tenshi landed.

"No, you're just in time," smiled Scarab.

"Alright, let's do this," said Draco but then Ifrit raised his hand to stop him. "Huh?"

"Let me finish this," said Ifrit. "I've learnt a new trick that will take them all out." He advised, "If I were you I'd take a few steps back."

The Rage-Horrors came down and around the Riders as Ifrit prepared for his attack. He spread out his legs and crossed his forearms in front of his chest. "This is my new technique! Gengi…" His body flared up with Mythical Ki, which Draco could sense. The Mythical Ki he was generating grew and grew, turning into Infinity Ki every second and getting stronger. Finally, with a roar, he called out, "MUGENKAIHO!" He released the Infinite Ki in a single flash of power, incinerating the Rage-Horrors with his power. Draco, Scarab and Tenshi gawked as the Rage-Horrors ceased to exist and all due to Ifrit's power.

"Heh, I rock," snickered Ifrit as he boasted proudly.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Scarab asked.

"The scrolls."

* * *

"So, he's gotten stronger," said Sauron but then her lips curled into a cruel smirk, "But can he control that new power, I wonder?"

Sauron knew a thing or two about the GenJyuKen. It was a Beast Fist of Destruction. Anyone who practiced it had the potential to become the legendary Destroyer, and from the looks of it Ifrit was already close to becoming that destroyer. Her gauges measured Ifrit's power. Sure he had learnt how to use that power, but he still lacked the mental discipline to control it fully. He would learn that he would pay for his impatience.

* * *

Ifrit smirked triumphantly but all of a sudden he grunted in pain. His body began to flare with Infinite Ki and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. "Ryuji! Your Ki is bleeding out!"

"I…I don't…know," Ifrit answered. His armor disappeared and he let loose a loud roar as he involuntarily transformed into his Orphenoch form. His Orphenoch form then changed, becoming gold as he swiped at Draco. Draco was caught completely off guard as he was slashed across the chest.

"Ryuji, what are you doing!?" Draco shouted as he kept dodging the Orphenoch's brutal swipes.

"I…I can't control…myself!" the Gold Ifrit Orphenoch exclaimed as he struggled. "Run! Get out of here!" He let loose another roar and blasted at Draco with a beam of Infinite Ki. The Dragon Rider blocked with his Keyblade but the force of the blast sent him flying into a building, making a large hole in the wall. "Damn it! Sorry about that!"

Scarab lunged at the Golden Orphenoch and grabbed him by the arm. "Ryuji! Stop this right now!"

"Jinx, you better get away! I don't know what I might do!" Ryuji shouted back before golden lightning traveled up his arm, shocking her. He then grabbed her by the head and gave her a violent head-butt that cracked her helmet. She was disoriented and then hurled into the hole Draco had made earlier.

Only Tenshi remained as she witnessed the Ifrit Orphenoch struggle with himself. He was in pain and she didn't know what to do. He needed to help him, but where to start?

"Koto-chan…run…" the Ifrit Orphenoch struggled as he stalked towards her. He couldn't control himself. He could attack her.

"I'm not leaving you!" she protested.

"Then shoot me down!" he requested desperately, "Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

"No!"

"Please, just do it!"

"Please…don't make me do this again," pleaded Tenshi.

* * *

_Spear hadn't expected this. He'd thought that if he took Kotonoha and convinced her he was the better man then he'd win._

_He just never expected her to be a Rider too. At first he was trying to use that fact to convince her that being a Rider himself that they belonged together._

"_Come on, Kotonoha-san. You and __I__ belong together!" Spear attempted to persuade her._

_It didn't work._

"_No, we don't!" Tenshi shot back as she slashed Spear across the chest, sending sparks flying as he went rolling against the floor. "The one for me is and always will be Ryuji-kun! That fact will never change so you should just wake up and face facts! I DO NOT LOVE YOU!"_

_Angered by her statement Spear charged and leapt up to kick her upside the head but Tenshi ducked and spin on her heel to get behind Spear as he landed before striking him from behind before kicking him forwards, sending him sliding across the floor. She converted her A-Gasher to Bowgun Mode and got ready as Spear pushed himself back to his feet._

"_Damn you!" Spear cursed as he drew a card but Tenshi fired at his hand, causing him to drop the card. He held his hand in pain. "My hand!"_

_Tenshi, without mercy, continued to fire upon Spear with the energy arrows, sending him stumbling back with each shot._

"_Why…?" Spear questioned in confusion._

"_It's simple. I don't love you and I will never love you! You're selfish, arrogant, and most of all you're just a jerk!" Tenshi continued to shoot at Spear._

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Spear uttered as he struggled to stand._

"_Nothing is the way you want it to be," said Tenshi as she swiped her Rider Pass over her belt. "I learnt that from Ryuji-kun."_

"_**FULL CHARGE!**__"_

"_Sayonara, Sano-san," Tenshi said before she squeezed the trigger and sent the charged arrow at Spear, striking him directly in the Z-Deck. The resulting explosion sent him flying backwards and he landed roughly on the ground. The Z-Deck laid in shattered pieces on the floor as Spear pushed himself back up on all fours. He then felt his body tingling with an odd sensation and gasped as he saw his hands fading away._

"_What is happening to me!? No! No!" Spear yelled out as he was slowly fading away with Tenshi averting his eyes. "Help me! Kotonoha-san, help me!"_

"_Gomen," said Tenshi before she walked away from him. He reached out to her but it was useless as his body vanished into thin air._

* * *

"Do it, please. I don't want to hurt you…" Ifrit pleaded to Tenshi. "I promise…it'll be alright…" Ifrit said. Tenshi reluctantly assembled her A-Gasher. "Just…trust me…RARGH!"

"Gomen nasai…" Tenshi sobbed as she aimed and pulled the trigger of her A-Gasher Bowgun. The energy arrow hit home and sent Ifrit flying backwards with a huge explosion of sparks. "No…Ryuji-kun!" She ran towards him, her armor disengaging as he returned back to human form.

As she was running towards him, Sauron appeared unnoticed in the sky. "That was no fun," she frowned. She had enjoyed watching Ifrit go berserk. Her eyes went towards Kotonoha and she smiled maliciously. "I know…" She knew just how to make Ryuji a berserker again and this way there was no chance for him to turn back to normal. By killing Kotonoha he would be stuck in a state of permanent rage and without the girl to calm him down he would turn on his friends and allies.

Sauron formed a red ball of energy between her hands and took aim. "Goodbye, Kotonoha Katsura. You can now go and just DIE!" Sauron roared as she hurled the blast at Kotonoha.

Kotonoha saw the blast coming and was frozen in terror. If that blast hit she'd be vaporized. Of course, the blast never hit Kotonoha. She heard a scream and it was a scream she hadn't wanted to hear.

"ARGH!"

"RYUJI-KUN!"

Ryuji had taken the shot for her. He had gotten up and pushed her out of the way as he took it full force. It sent him crashing into a car, breaking the windows and windshield on impact. His entire body was smoking and his clothes were scorched.

"Che," sneered Sauron, "Well, at least I got rid of one of those pests." She then made herself vanish. Her work was done here. One less Rider was good enough for her.

"Stay with me! Please, just hang on!" Kotonoha cried as she held Ryuji to her. Blue flames were bleeding out of his body as his body turned ashen grey. Ash began to fall from his body. "We'll get you to Warren-sensei, so please just hang on!" He stared up at her with his one good eye.

"Silly girl, you look stupid when you cry," he told her with a smirk. He tapped her nose with his finger. "I like you better when you smile."

"Please, pull yourself together!" Kotonoha cried desperately. "Please, don't leave me!"

"Sorry, Koto-chan," he apologized as he placed a hand gently against her cheek, leaving ash there. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Looks like…I won't be able to keep my promise…Sayo…nara…" He closed his eyes and his body stiffened as it petrified.

"No…No…" She screamed in denial, "NO...!"

Her tears fell like a waterfall as she held onto him. "You…you promised me…it'll be alright…you promised…"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: In war there are always casualties. Ryuji's gone down for the count. Who knows what will happen to Kotonoha without him. Ryuji paid for his greed for power and impatience with his life.


	3. Day III: Envy

"Do it, please. I don't want to hurt you…" Ifrit pleaded to Tenshi. "I promise…it'll be alright…" Ifrit said. Tenshi reluctantly assembled her A-Gasher. "Just…trust me…RARGH!"

"Gomen nasai…" Tenshi sobbed as she aimed and pulled the trigger of her A-Gasher Bowgun. The energy arrow hit home and sent Ifrit flying backwards with a huge explosion of sparks. "No…Ryuji-kun!" She ran towards him, her armor disengaging as he returned back to human form.

As she was running towards him, Sauron appeared unnoticed in the sky. "That was no fun," she frowned. She had enjoyed watching Ifrit go berserk. Her eyes went towards Kotonoha and she smiled maliciously. "I know…" She knew just how to make Ryuji a berserker again and this way there was no chance for him to turn back to normal. By killing Kotonoha he would be stuck in a state of permanent rage and without the girl to calm him down he would turn on his friends and allies.

Sauron formed a red ball of energy between her hands and took aim. "Goodbye, Kotonoha Katsura. You can now go and just DIE!" Sauron roared as she hurled the blast at Kotonoha.

Kotonoha saw the blast coming and was frozen in terror. If that blast hit she'd be vaporized. Of course, the blast never hit Kotonoha. She heard a scream and it was a scream she hadn't wanted to hear.

"ARGH!"

"RYUJI-KUN!"

Ryuji had taken the shot for her. He had gotten up and pushed her out of the way as he took it full force. It sent him crashing into a car, breaking the windows and windshield on impact. His entire body was smoking and his clothes were scorched.

"Che," sneered Sauron, "Well, at least I got rid of one of those pests." She then made herself vanish. Her work was done here. One less Rider was good enough for her.

"Stay with me! Please, just hang on!" Kotonoha cried as she held Ryuji to her. Blue flames were bleeding out of his body as his body turned ashen grey. Ash began to fall from his body. "We'll get you to Warren-sensei, so please just hang on!" He stared up at her with his one good eye.

"Silly girl, you look stupid when you cry," he told her with a smirk. He tapped her nose with his finger. "I like you better when you smile."

"Please, pull yourself together!" Kotonoha cried desperately. "Please, don't leave me!"

"Sorry, Koto-chan," he apologized as he placed a hand gently against her cheek, leaving ash there. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Looks like…I won't be able to keep my promise…Sayo…nara…" He closed his eyes and his body stiffened as it petrified.

"No…No…" She screamed in denial, "NO...!"

Her tears fell like a waterfall as she held onto him. "You…you promised me…it'll be alright…you promised…"

* * *

"**ENVY"**

* * *

A day had passed since then and the team was somber. They had just lost one of their own and though he wasn't dead he might as well be. Loki and the Dyno Imagin were also in a sad state. They hadn't left the DynoLiner after hearing the news. They grieved in their own ways. Loki tried to occupy himself with housework, Kishamoth exercised, Cyrain read books and Tirain tried to keep himself busy by watching TV. However, there weren't fooling anybody. They were in grief as well. They had failed to protect Ryuji like they had promised. Ironically, they had failed to protect Ryuji from himself.

Warren looked at Ryuji's petrified body. From the scans performed he was alive but he was trapped in his body. He sighed. When he got there it was already too late to save Ryuji. Kotonoha was holding onto Ryuji's petrified body, unwilling to let him go so Warren had to knock her out. Ryuki and Jinx had to separate her from Ryuji as well before carrying them back to the King's Terminal.

Speaking of Kotonoha, she had broken down after Ryuji's petrification. She had taken it hard and was in her room, crying her heart out.

News got out among the other Riders who were deeply affected by what had happened to Ryuji. Why did he have to pull a Tazuka on them?

Kotonoha blamed herself. If she had been paying attention, then Ryuji would probably still be with them. He'd sacrificed himself for her. He'd sacrificed so she could live, but she'd lost both the will to fight and live now.

Her reason for living was gone. Warren needed to watch her or else she may do something drastic. Athena and Eros made sure to keep Kotonoha under surveillance. Since she used their powers as Tenshi, they were connected to her and were able to sense her emotions.

"Ryuji-kun…Ryuji-kun…Ryuji-kun…" Kotonoha mumbled as she hugged his jacket. The tears hadn't dried. Her eyes were also lifeless following Ryuji's petrification. He was there, alive, but at the same time he wasn't. His body was unresponsive. It just wasn't fair.

"Kotonoha…" Warren said softly.

"Why won't he wake up? He's not dead, right? So why won't he wake up?' Kotonoha sobbed.

"We're doing everything we can," said Warren. "It's just that right now even we don't even know what we can do for him."

"But he's still alive, right?" Kotonoha asked.

"He is, it's just that his body is in a petrified state. Normally Orphenochs turn to ash when they die but Ryuji didn't, so there's hope that we can still save him."

"He asked me to marry him," Kotonoha admitted. "He didn't want to wait. He wanted me to marry him right away. I guess he wanted to make that day in the chapel a reality. But now…" Tears fell on the jacket. "But now…I don't know…what the future will bring."

Ryuki and Kat came into the room. "How is he?" Ryuki asked.

"He's still petrified," Warren reported.

Kat looked at Kotonoha and became enraged. She drew her hand back and…

SMACK!

Ryuki gasped. "Onee-chan!" Kat had just slapped Kotonoha across the face. The grieving girl stared at the Byakko Rider in shock.

"Kat-san…" Kotonoha uttered.

"BAKA! DON'T JUST SIT THERE CRYING! FIGHT!" Kat shouted.

"Onee-chan, please…" Ryuki objected to Kat's lecture.

"URUSEI! KOTONOHA NEEDS TO GET OUT OF HER FUNK! WE NEED HER AND IF SHE'S GOING TO JUST SIT HERE CRYING, THEN RYUJI'S SACRIFICE MEANT NOTHING TO HER!"

"You're wrong!" Kotonoha denied, shouting, the life returning to her eyes. "You're wrong…he means everything to me."

"Then fight. He sacrificed himself so you could live," Kat reminded. "If you give up then his sacrifice would have been for nothing."

"But…I'm scared…" Kotonoha shivered.

"Of dying? Trust me, that's normal, but as a Rider you should be prepared to die for what you believe in. Ryuji sacrificed himself doing what he believed to be right. He couldn't bear to see you die, so he took the hit for you. Kotonoha, you became a Rider so you could fight alongside him, so continue to fight in his memory."

Ryuki, curious, asked Warren, "So, how did the UN vote?"

"Well, we had to prove we were Riders, so the others transformed right in front of them. Then, we had Takada broadcast all the footage we have of what Sauron's capable of at the meeting. It's a good thing that the Station Master keeps a lot of video records. They voted to let us handle things, but they will also back us up," said Warren.

"That's good, right?" Ryuki asked.

"Not exactly," said Kat. "Conventional weapons won't work on Sauron's battleship because it's literally a fortress and she also has a giant army to back her up. It'll end up as a slaughter in her favor."

"Right now that's expected," said Warren. "Like it or not, we're at war right now and we're this world's only hope right now. Not just this world but all those other worlds as well."

* * *

Himeko had finally found out what Ryuga had been doing all this time. He was gallivanting with a human girl. How could he do that to her? Well, Himeko Shirogane was going to pay that wench a visit and make her pay for stealing her dear 'Ryuga-sama' away from her. She found out where she lived so all she had to do was get inside.

Ai Yamagata wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

"There, there, Maya-chan, everything will be alright," Neko cooed as she rocked her daughter back and forth. The twins had cried after Ryuji's petrification. It was as if they could sense whenever a member of their family was hurt, in trouble, or even…

Maya sniffled before slowly drifting to sleep. Neko gently put her daughter into the crib with Gou and watched as the twins held each other. Right now family needed to stick close.

Neko clenched the railing of the crib and sobbed. One of her brothers was as good as dead, but it still felt like she had lost someone precious. She felt a pair of warm arms loop themselves around her waist looked out the corner of her eye to see Kenzaki rest his chin on her shoulder.

Kenzaki spoke, "He's not gone forever. He's too stupid and stubborn to let something like this stop him."

Neko argued, "But we've lost one of our heavy hitters."

Kenzaki sighed and said, "Neko, you got to remember that even though he's gotten in a lot more fights with me lately, he's still our third string. Hell, with Ryuki and the Rookie here he may not have even been that." Ryuki and Yuuki were powerful Riders as well. The Dragon Rider was one of the Keyblade Masters and Yuuki possessed the ability to utilize the powers of any Riders as long as he had the cards. Kenzaki continued, "Watch, when all the fighting's done he'll wake up and start bitching about how he didn't get in on the action." Kenzaki chuckled at his own joke.

Neko agreed with some mirth in her voice, "Yeah, he's like that. He always wants to be in every fight possible. That's just the way he is. He's the adrenaline junkie of the family."

Kenzaki turned her around and kissed her forehead, saying soothingly, "He'll be fine, and we'll be fine without him for now."

Neko averted her sad eyes from him. Sure she could move on if Ryuji wasn't around, but there was someone on their team who needed that Orphenoch Rider the most. "But Kotonoha won't be. She needs him. He's her emotional crutch."

Kenzaki countered, "Well, she'll just need to be there with him then." He saw the tears forming around her eyes. "Neko…?"

She wiped the tears away with her palms. "Why did things turn out like this? Another war with Sauron? Why can't she leave us in peace?" Sauron had become a bane of her existence ever since she became aware of the demon's presence.

"She's a demonic bitch. What'd you expect? But this is where we'll put an end to it Nana-chan."

Neko placed a hand against her heart and another on her head. "I just can't believe I had that thing inside me and my sister for 19 years."

Kenzaki spoke firmly, "I won't let her harm you again..."

"I know you won't, but I still feel like I'm tainted by her presence."

Kenzaki shook his head. "You're not tainted, Nana-chan…we've been over this."

Neko quoted, "Darkness is eternal, just like she said, so it's possible that the taint is still there. That Sauron is still part of me."

Kenzaki spoke vehemently, "I refuse to believe that."

Neko looked him in the eye. "But it's true. The form she's taken is mine. It's just possible that as long as my sister and I exist, Sauron will always return."

Kenzaki denied, "Neko...YOU are not connected to Sauron. She's using her form to her advantage. She wants to break your spirit, make you think that she's still a part of you."

"But I can't shake off the feeling. 19 years is a heck of a long time to have a demon inside you."

* * *

When Ryuga came by to check on Ai, he was surprised to see her door unlocked. This worried him and so he cautiously entered. That was when he smelt blood. He hurried his footsteps and saw something he never wanted to see.

"AI!"

* * *

Two days of nothing but darkness and now it was the third day. Tessa looked out the window to see the sky dark again. She couldn't even see the stars of the moon. It was an inky blackness. She missed the sun and going out to play but her parents wanted her to stay in the apartment where it was safe.

Tessa asked curiously, "Daddy, Mommy, what is going to happen?"

Warren knelt down to his daughter's eye level and asked, "You're scared, aren't you sweetie?" She responded with a nod. Her twin brother, of course spoke positively.

Alex, confident in their parents, said, "Don't worry, Tessa. Daddy, Mommy and the Riders will win."

Rachel agreed with her son, "Of course we will."

There was a knock at the door. It sounded desperate and loud, like someone needing something but unable to bring the words to describe it. The Smith family tensed up as Warren cautiously approached the door.

Warren asked, "Who is it?" The answer he received was from the last person he expected as he peeked through the peephole.

Ryuga said, "Open the door, now!" It sounded like an order and he looked like a mess.

Warren unlocked the door and said, "It's unlocked." He backed away quickly, knowing what would follow.

Ryuga kicked the door open, revealing him cradling a battered, bloodied and bruised Ai in his arms.

Ryuga ordered, "Help her, now!"

Warren immediately went to action and shouted, "Get her on the table! Teresa, get the kids out of here! Vash, get the bandages!"

* * *

As Ai laid in bed, her injured body bandaged up and healing, Ryuga sat in the Smiths' living room with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. Tessa and Alex stared up at the white-haired young man but he ignored them.

Warren entered the living room and the Orphenoch King asked, "So, how is she?"

"She's lucky to be alive when you brought her here," Warren answered. "But why did you bring her here instead of a hospital?"

"I may have forgotten my humanity, but I haven't forgotten how good you and Rachel are as healers," said Ryuga. "So, are you surprised that I actually care for a human girl?"

"A little, but then again since I know who you used to be…"

"Don't ask me why I did it, because I can't give you an answer right now." Ryuga saw the Smith twins staring at him and it was annoying. "Stop staring at me, you little brats."

Tessa asked curiously since he looked just like Ryuki and Ryuji, despite the difference in eye and hair color, "Are you our Uncle too?"

Ryuga shook his head. The innocence and naiveté of a young child simply knew no bounds. He denied, "No, I'm not..." and added, "but…I used to be…a long time ago."

Alex blinked and asked, "What does that mean? Dad says once family, always family."

Ryuga snorted, "So naive." Tessa suddenly hugged Ryuga's leg. This infuriated the Orphenoch King of the Lost Timeline. "Warren, get your brat off me!" Ryuga ordered.

Warren snickered and teased, "What's wrong Ryuga? She just likes you."

Ryuga muttered, "She's a weirdo, just like her old man." Tessa smiled up at him. "So, are you sure that Yamagata will be alright?"

"Have I ever let you down before?"

Ryuga smirked and then made a motion to leave as he stood up, still with Tessa latched to his leg. "I'll leave Yamagata in your hands then. I have some people to hunt down."

Warren pointed, "OK, but can I have my daughter back first?" Tessa was still latched onto Ryuga's leg and he was trying to shake and pry her off.

"Get off!" Ryuga ordered.

Tessa nodded and dislodged from Ryuga's leg before scampering over and hugging her father's leg instead. Warren looked to Ryuga, knowing Ryuga's reasons for bringing Ai here for help. "I think I know why you brought that girl here," said Warren.

Ryuga scoffed, "Enlighten me then."

"You love her." Ryuga didn't answer, but Warren took it as a 'yes'. "I knew it. Looks like there is still a heart in there."

Ryuga denied, "A monster like me can never love. I've lost the right," and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Tessa looked up at Warren and asked, "Daddy, that was our uncle too, right?"

Warren answered, smiling down at his daughter, "Yeah, he was, sweetie…He was…and still is…"

Rachel went to Warren and whispered, "She's waking up."

* * *

Ai's eye fluttered open. Her right eye had an eye patch over it and she was covered in bandages to cover all her ugly wounds. Her ruined clothes had been disposed off.

Ai murmured repeatedly, "Ryuga...Ryuga-san..."

Warren shook his head, "Sorry, he's not here."

Ai slowly became coherent when he saw her homeroom teacher. "Sensei...? Where am I?"

"My apartment. Ryuga dropped you off here."

"He did?"

Warren nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I opened the door and felt a stabbing pain and then...nothing. Where did he go?"

Warren knew that Ai's condition was the work of Ryuga's Lucky Clover. "To do what he always does…be a hero."

* * *

Nowhere was safe, not even a hospital, as Gendo, Himeko and Shukawa proved. As soon as they entered through the doors, the massacre began.

"Wipe them all out," Himeko commanded before morphing into her Orphenoch form. A human had stolen her Ryuga-sama's heart, so all human would have their hearts ripped out of their chests.

Gendo and Shukawa morphed as well and attacked. One-by-one innocent patients, doctors, nurses and hospital staff were dusted. They all screamed and tried to flee but nobody was spared the wrath of the Lucky Clover. Of course, help soon came as a pair of bikes raced into the lobby. Riding on them were Kamen Rider Faiz and Kamen Rider Vortex.

Vortex crashed into Shukawa and Gendo as Faiz slammed against Himeko, tossing them across the floor. Faiz dismounted and after entering the code into his Faiz Phone the Autovajin transformed into Battle Mode. The automaton bashed its fists together as it prepared to aid its master.

"Don't get in our way," Himeko warned as she brandished her rapier.

"Sorry, but that's not how we work," said Faiz. "Now, let's take this outside!"

* * *

"How interesting," Sauron spoke as she watched the chaos, "I wonder how this will play out?"

* * *

The Autovajin bashed its fists against Gendo, while Vortex was fighting with his sword against Shukawa's whip, as Faiz battled with against Himeko with his Faiz Edge. Sparks flew as both sides clashed. Gendo rammed his fist across the Autovajin's face, causing sparks to fly around its neck before it was forcefully shut down.

"Worthless machine," scoffed Gendo. Suddenly…

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Blue shots of energy rained down on Gendo and caused him to shout in pain.

"Now it's my turn," said Crisis as he appeared. He took aim and fired upon the Dragon Orphenoch who fired at him with blue fireballs.

"You humans are so going to go extinct!" Himeko declared as she thrust at Faiz who dodged to the side.

"I suppose you believe what Sauron said then," Faiz retorted.

"Of course. In this universe only the strong will live and the weal will die, so humans will die while we Orphenochs will survive. After all, we are the stronger race," Himeko remarked.

"That's what you think, you bitch!" Faiz roared as he slashed at Himeko several times. She parried with her rapier and then smashed her fist against his face.

"You're just like Ryuga-sama! You're a traitor to Orphenochs since you sympathize with humans!" Himeko roared back.

"What does Ryuga have to do with anything?" Faiz questioned.

"He betrayed us and betrayed me most of all! Some human bitch stole him from me and he went along with it! I loved him and he threw my love for him in my face!"

"I guess he must've seen the light," snorted Faiz.

"SHUT UP!" the Lobster Orphenoch lunged for Faiz but then all of a sudden…

"_Final Vent!_"

Onyx flew out of nowhere, executing a flying kick empowered by Dragblacker's dark flames. He collided with Himeko and sent her flying straight across the ground. She bounced against the ground and skidded to halt before stopping, her entire body smoking. She reverted to human form and pushed herself onto her hand and knees, her eyes looking at Onyx desperately.

"Ryuga-!" Faiz began.

"She's mine," Onyx interrupted as his hands became covered in dark blue flames.

"Ryuga-sama…why…?" Himeko demanded to know. "For that human girl?"

"You don't deserve an explanation," he answered and then he hurled the flames at her. The flames hit and with a shriek she exploded, turning into dust.

"Himeko!" Shukawa shouted.

"That is the price for betrayal, insubordination, and going behind my back," Onyx said to Himeko's ashes.

"DAMN YOU!" Gendo roared as he lunged for Onyx.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: FA-FA-FA-FAIZ!**"

Faiz instantly transformed into the Faiz Blaster and Vortex took grip of the weapon. He took aim at Gendo and opened fire, knocking the Orphenoch out of the air.

"Hiro-san, let us handle this," said Vortex as he took aim at Gendo and then fired a red line of photon energy at the Orphenoch. The line expanded into a spinning cone of energy, like a drill, immobilizing him. Vortex slipped a card into his belt, activating it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: FA-FA-FA-FAIZ!**"

He fired a huge burst of crimson photon energy at Gendo. The burst of energy collided with the Orphenoch and reduced him to dust. Vortex then tossed the Faiz Blaster up and it changed back into Faiz.

"Gendo!" Shukawa shouted. He turned towards Onyx. "Ryuga-san, why do this? Why turn your back on us, your loyal followers?"

"I owe you no explanation, but I will grant you mercy. Get out of my sight. I'll even give you a 5 minute head start," Onyx said coldly.

Shukawa didn't waste time and ran as fast as he could as he fled the scene. Onyx then looked towards Vortex and Faiz who stared at him in confusion.

"What is with you?" Faiz demanded from the other Orphenoch King. "Why kill your own subordinates?"

"You want an explanation, ask Warren. Until next time, we will meet again." Onyx snapped his fingers and said to Dragblacker, "Finish off Shukawa for me." The black dragon nodded and flew after the fleeing Centipede Orphenoch. "I'm out of here," Onyx said before he teleported.

Shukawa never escaped from Dragblacker's wrath. As soon as the black dragon found him, he was finished.

"Damn it!" Crisis cursed. "He got away!"

"There was something funny about him, though," said Vortex.

Faiz said, "Worry about that later. Right now we need to see Warren for some answers."

* * *

Ryuga sat on a bench in the park. It was quiet and not in a peaceful way. People were ordered to stay indoors during this period and would soon be evacuated to shelters to keep them safe. Like that would do any good for them. Sauron was going to wipe out this whole world so unless they had figured out a way to travel into space this world's future was a hopeless one.

He looked across from him and saw the flowers. Ai loved to look at the flowers with him. He didn't know why she liked his company but the truth of the matter was she did. And now look at her now. She'd nearly died because of him. Because she associated with him she was in critical condition. It was a lucky thing that she managed to stay alive when he arrived. She had a strong will to live. Others would have died long before.

Now he was alone yet again. He was a traitor again. He'd killed his followers in a fit of rage. Just like in his own world he'd turned his back on the people who were close to him and betrayed them. Deep down, he actually considered Gendo, Shukawa and Himeko as friends but he could not forgive them for what happened to Ai. He just couldn't.

He looked up at the sky. The crimson aura around the Dark Nexus formed a perfect outline of the massive battleship. Sauron was sure an extravagant and showy demon. She wanted to display the power she had and so she did this. The towers were of course another show of her power. What were they for he didn't know, but he doubt they were just decorations. Sauron did thing for a reason and there was always method to her demonic madness.

Why declare war while she could've wiped this world out as easily? Why wait 7 days when she could've done it instantaneously? She wanted a challenge. She wanted it to be interesting. She wanted it to be fun. That was the only reason. This was just another one of her sick pleasures.

Ryuga heard a coin flip and snorted. "So, you're here too."

Tazuka approached the bench and sit down to the fallen Knight. He leaned back and looked at the sky. "Bad day?"

"You could say that. Once again I betrayed the people around me because someone I loved was hurt. Guess history is repeating itself," said Onyx.

"It seems so," Tazuka replied, "But what have you learnt from this experience?"

"That love brings nothing but pain, torment and anguish," said Onyx.

"Love also brings happiness," Tazuka added, "And I think that you were happy with this girl."

"Just an illusion."

"Is it? Or is this something else. Maybe you were trying to grasp at something you lost long ago with her. Have you thought of that?"

Ryuga stared at his hands and sighed. "She doesn't know what I am, what I've done and what I'm capable of. What she sees is an illusion. I'm just a monster who was trying to relive the past of something he lost before."

"You sound like Ryuji," observed Tazuka.

Ryuga didn't snap at Tazuka. Instead he sighed. "Yes, maybe I do, but unlike me he's found happiness. I will forever be trapped in a cycle of emptiness, loneliness and despair. That is my cursed life and I accept it."

"You don't have to accept it," Tazuka countered. "You can have a better life. All you need to do is change."

"I doubt I even deserve a chance for a better life and I can hardly change now. I've done too much." He grasped his fists. "I've killed so many people with these hands. They didn't matter to me, though. They were just faceless victims to me. I ignore the pain I caused them and move on to cause pain to others to satisfy my own desires. I kill others to fill the void but that only made the hole in my heart grow."

"I had a hole in my heart too," Tazuka replied, referring to his time as a Hollow and then an Arrancar, "But it's been filled and so can yours."

"But filled with what?"

"Only you can answer that."

Ryuga took Tazuka's words at heart when all of a sudden Tazuka pushed him and himself down to the ground, "Watch out!" An artillery shell flew over them and exploded behind them.

Ryuga snarled as he saw Torque standing not too far from them, holding his Giga Launcher. "Teme…!" He took out his Dark Dragon Z-Deck and called out, "Henshin!" before charging towards Torque. His armor formed over his body as Tazuka watched.

To defend himself from the shells being fired upon him, Onyx conjured a shield of psychic energy to deflect them. He then looked ahead and glared at Torque who still had his Giga Launcher trained on the Black Knight.

"Stop hiding behind shields and fight!" Torque demanded.

"So, it's a gunfight you want, eh?" questioned Onyx. He drew his card and said, "Well, be careful what you ask for, teme!" He opened up his Visor and slotted in the card before sliding it close.

"_Strike Vent!_"

Once the Black Drag Claw formed, Onyx ran straight for Torque, blasting him with blue fireballs. Torque was forced to abandon his Giga Launcher and draw his submachine gun-like Visor. The green gunslinger Rider shot at Onyx but his bullets just bounced off the psychic shield.

Onyx fired streams of flames at Torque who shot right back at him. Torque was forced to dodge around from the flames which were extremely hot. Onyx was still coming forward, forcing Torque to back away. Finally, Onyx lunged at Torque and smashed his Drag Claw across Torque's face, sending both to the ground.

"Time to die," said Onyx as he aimed his Drag Claw at Torque's face. Onyx was about to blast Torque to oblivion when Sting grasped his arm. "Let me go!"

"There's no need to fight when we can talk things out!" countered Sting.

Onyx snorted, "Always trying to be peaceful to the end, huh?"

"Always, and that won't change," said Sting as he pulled Onyx off Torque. Torque scrambled away as the pink Knight stood up straight and walked towards the green armored gun-slinging Knight. "Alright, listen, friend. We don't need to fight each other. So, put the weapon down." Much to Onyx's surprise and Sting's relief, Torque complied. "Alright, do you mind identifying yourself?"

The green Knight nodded and summoned the energy rings that stripped his armor off. Revealing a young man in his late teens and wearing a brown leather vest over a green t-shirt with a gun logo on it and blue jeans. His black hair had brown highlight. Ryuga and Tazuka also banished their armors.

"Hello, I'm Tazuka Mizuki, and you are…" Tazuka said as he extended a hand in greeting.

"Call me Daizuke," said the young man as he returned the greeting, grasping Tazuka's hand and giving it a shake. "Daizuke Kitaoka. You can also call me…"

"Zodiac Knight Torque," Tazuka finished.

"How did you know?" Daizuke asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's how he is. It's a bit creepy if you ask me," said Ryuga. "So, 'Torque', why did you attack us?"

"Actually, I'm sorry about that, but I just wanted to see how tough you guys were," apologized Daizuke.

"So, you attacked us just to gauge our abilities?" Ryuga was tempted to turn this guy to dust. He couldn't trust anybody who tried to blow them up to kingdom come.

"That's right," stated Daizuke. "I wanted to see if you're strong enough to help me take down Sauron."

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought Sauron gave you the Torque Deck," Ryuga said with arms crossed and eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"When Sauron approached me with the offer, she told me that she wanted to help change the world. I thought she wanted me to help save the world," said Daizuke. "I'm actually a huge fan of the Riders," he said in admiration. "When she offered me the chance to become a Knight, I just…jumped at the chance."

"And then she told you that you had to defeat us," Tazuka finished.

"That's right," nodded Daizuke. "That was when I cut ties with her but ever since I got this deck I've had to look over my shoulder. This deck it's become my weakness now. If it gets destroyed then I'm a goner."

"Did she say what her plan was?" asked Tazuka.

"Well, like I said, she spouted off all this 'change the world' stuff," Daizuke frowned. "Personally, I think she wants to conquer it but she can't since you guys are in the way. So she made us into her little minions since her usual minions weren't able to get the job done."

"Those things are a bunch of pansies," Ryuga scoffed.

"Maybe it's best if we take this conversation elsewhere," suggested Tazuka. "Warren's place, I think, would be a good change of venue."

"Fine," grumbled Ryuga.

* * *

Sauron later appeared in the spot where the Orphenochs of the Lucky Clover had been slain. Her eyes gleamed with red light as she scanned the area. "I can sense it…so much rage…so much anger…and a huge desire to get even." She smirked under her mask as the ashes collected into her hand. There was so much of it that it made a huge ball that hovered before her. "You're angry at him for turning his back on you, aren't you? You stayed by his side and were loyal to him and what does he do? He turns on you and all because of a human girl. Humiliating, isn't it?" She stroked the ball of ash which began to glow with a red light. "Yes, you understand what you must do. Vengeance is what you deserve and a way to sate your rage. That is all you deserve. That is the chance you deserve." She removed her mask and opened her mouth wide. The ashes flew from the sphere like tendrils as she began to devour of the Lucky Clover members. Soon, not even a speck of ash was left. She patted her stomach and said, "You will all get new bodies, but for now absorb the power of rage and let it feed you. Let it become you so you may have your revenge…"

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Some enemies dead and new allies join up. Is Onyx gonna be a help or a hindrance? Only time will tell.


	4. Day IV: Lust

Ryuga, Tazuka and Daizuke showed up at the Smiths', each with reasons of their own. Ryuga came to see how Ai was doing, Tazuka wanted to introduce Warren to the green Knight of Taurus, and Daizuke was going to explain his previous actions, like trying to blow them up the last time they met.

"So, you just attacked any other Knight you could find?" Warren questioned.

"I didn't know who to trust," Daizuke defended, "How was I supposed to be sure who worked for Sauron and who didn't? I just thought it'd be easier to wipe them all out and let that be the end of it."

"Well, you thought wrong then," Warren glared. He looked up at Tazuka and asked, "And you thought it'd be a good idea to bring him into the group?"

"I thought it was best if we rally enough allies. With the size of Sauron's forces we need all the help we can get, especially from other Zodiac Knights and Riders," Tazuka said logically.

Warren couldn't fault them. Tazuka was right. They needed more allies, but the issue of trust needed to be put on the table as well. Of course, he'd be a hypocrite too since one of their worst enemies was in the other room.

"So, where did the Black Knight go?" asked Daizuke.

"He's seeing someone precious," Warren answered.

In the room Ai was resting in, Ryuga sat in a chair with at her bedside as he gazed upon her sleeping form. Rachel was keeping her eye on him so he didn't try anything. Vash was also at the door ready to act if necessary. Alex and Tessa had gone to sleep earlier.

'_I have to tell her_,' Ryuga swore to herself. '_No more lies, but not right now. She needs to rest. If she were to know now it would be bad for the both of us_.' He carefully stroked her hair and then leaned down to peck her forehead. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He got up and walked to the door, Rachel's eyes still scrutinizing him. Vash let him past and when Ryuga arrived in the living room he locked eyes with Craig and Yuuki who'd just arrived.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?" Craig demanded as he instantly had his Faiz Phone out and ready to dial. Yuuki had his V-Driver already on his waist. On reflex, Ryuga reached to his back pocket where he kept his Z-Deck. Orphenoch markings flashed on Craig and Ryuga's faces as they snarled, growled and glared at each other.

"I invited him here," said Warren. Craig wore a look of betrayal and confusion as he stared at Warren. Yuuki was just as confused.

"Warren, have you gone mental?" Craig questioned.

"Well, I did spend my childhood in Arkham Asylum…"

"Never mind, but you know who he is and what he's capable of. Why the hell is he in your home?"

"Sensei, what's the meaning of this?" Yuuki asked.

"It's a long story…" Warren began.

**

* * *

**

"**LUST"**

**

* * *

**

"So, is there any change in his condition?" Ryuki asked Takada as he looked over the Mad Scientist's shoulder to look at the laptop screen.

"No," Takada shook his head. "And I thought I knew about Orphenochs from all the data we have but well this is new. His vitals are normal but he's…"

"As stiff as a rock," finished Ichijyo as he entered the makeshift lab inside one of the ChronoLiner cars.

"How is he?" Ryuki asked.

"Stable," Ichijyo answered.

"So, that means he'll be okay, right?" Ryuki said hopefully, receiving a glare.

"I said he was stable, as in no change, as in he's still stone!" hissed Ichijyo. He quickly apologized, "Sorry about that. I'm stressed."

"That's because you miss your wife and Warren's married to a double of her," Takada pointed out.

"You want me to jam head through your laptop?" threatened Ichijyo.

"Settle down," advised Tazuka. "God, this brings me back to the good old days. The more things change the more things stay the same."

"We're all just worried, that's all," reasoned Ryuki. "What with Ryuji turning to stone and…"

"Ryuga?" Tazuka guessed. "Trust me; you're not the only one who's not comfortable with him walking free."

"I mean I've seen the things he's done, and we're supposed to believe he's changed?" Ryuki questioned, "And because he's claimed to have fallen in love? I doubt it."

"Why not? He's you, isn't he?"

Ryuki hated to be reminded of that. He and Ryuga were the same person who'd walked along different paths. Ryuga had strayed towards the darkness while Ryuki had stayed on the path of light. Still, deep down their pasts were similar. It was just that their lives diverted after one event. The only difference was that Ryuki was able to change it and Ryuga had failed.

"I think he's looking for a second chance," spoke Tazuka.

"From what I heard about him, he doesn't deserve it," scoffed Takada. "Ryuji's a saint compared to that guy and that's saying something."

"Plus he's a wild card. He's not working with us, nor is he working against us. And then there's this Torque character…" Ichijyo crossed his eyes.

"He just reminds you of ARMS and how he loved to blow us up when he had the chance," Takada commented humorously.

"A dangerous wild card is one thing, but a trigger-happy maniac is something I don't want added to the mix," clarified Ichijyo vehemently.

"True, but he just wasn't sure who he could trust so he thought to eliminate the other Knights," Ryuki defended.

"Warped logic," quipped Takada.

"Human logic normally is," Tazuka agreed.

"Not like computers," Takada added, "You can always trust computer logic." He shone his ring upon a nearby coffee mug and raised it over to himself. He took a sip and sighed. "Damn, that's good java."

"How in the worlds you ever became a Green Lantern still boggles me," spoke Ichijyo.

* * *

The city was a lonely place to be after everyone was evacuated. Whole families had been forced to leave their homes. Sakakino City was considered Ground Zero because of the Dark Nexus' presence. This was a warzone now and the only ones present would be Sauron's side and the Riders' side.

The GaroLiner Tsume (piloted by Garoh) and Hageshi (piloted by Ryukendo) were flying towards Sauron's battleship. Both were transformed, fully armed, and ready for battle.

"Let her have it!" Garoh ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Ryukendo agreed.

Missiles and laser fire shot from the two transformed trains but then the Dark Nexus released counter-fire. The trains dodged and the Tsume's claws provided good cover, shielding the train. The Hageshi moved sinuously like a serpent as it curved its body around and avoided the shots. However, the Dark Nexus suddenly released the Rage-Horrors in a swarm and the swarm split in two. The Tsume but and clawed at them killing them while the Hageshi did the same as it gunned them down with its rear and main cannon. However, they soon covered up the external cameras linked to her monitor. Her HUD monitor was covered up and she was blinded. Suddenly, her entire train rocked as laser fire collided with it.

The screen turned blank and then flashed, "SIMULATION FAILURE!"

Neko cursed as she got out of the simulator. She looked banged up. Kenzaki exited his to check up on her. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked but she shied away, holding her arm. "Neko?"

"I'm fine. I just need to get some milk to drink and a bath," she told him before walking out of the simulator room.

* * *

Neko splashed her face. "Damn it, why do I keep failing?" she muttered to herself. She was in the bath and soaking herself. In a basin floating in the tub was Gekiryuken.

"Maybe you're tired?" supplied Gekiryuken. "You have been looking after the children as much as you've been training."

"No, that's not it. It's just seeing all those Horrors up close just give me the creeps." She shivered.

"It's never stopped you before."

"No, but these new red Horrors just make me feel so…vulnerable." She picked up the basin as Gekiryuken floated up and she splashed herself with water. "I don't want to be weak. I have to be strong for Garoh-chan."

"And you are strong. Why do you think he married you?"

Neko shrugged, "Because he got me pregnant."

Gekiryuken deadpanned, "You know what I mean."

"I know, but I can't help but feel I need to be strong enough for him. I can't always let him be my crutch. I'm a Kamen Rider too and I gotta stand on my own two feet!"

Gekiryuken cheered, "That's the spirit, Ojou-sama!"

* * *

"So, this is that damn bastard's wife," Axe sneered as she looked upon the image on the screen. Sauron had given access to her files which included photos and bits of important information regarding the Riders. Axe was learning all he needed about Garoh when he stumbled upon information on Garoh's wife.

"She's quite a looker," Axe rubbed his chin as he licked his lips. "Looks like I get to score in more ways than one…"

Rosalinda actually heard him from outside the door and frowned. "Revolting pig. I wonder if Mistress is busy," she murmured before going off to meet her beloved Mistress for some 'nookie'.

* * *

"Is everything okay? You seem down," said Masane as she sat down with Neko in the dining car. Neko had ordered some fish and chips to fill her stomach and to wash it all down was a tall glass of orange juice. Masane was having some slices of garlic bread with a bowl of creamy mushroom soup and a glass of iced tea.

"I bombed the simulator," Neko said as she poked at her fried fist fillet with her fork. "Every time I do it I always end up getting myself blown up or killed." She clenched her fork as her hands trembled. "It's just so frustrating!"

"You look like you need time to relax," said Masane.

"The problem is I don't have time to relax," Neko remarked, "I mean Sauron has a huge Weapon of Mass Destruction hanging over the city and we can't put a dent in it. I have to make sure I'm strong enough to beat her because…"

"Because…?" Masane prompted.

"Because it's the only way I can make up for the things she did when she was using me," Neko admitted.

Neko had confided in Masane, once, during some girl-talk. She had told Masane about what Sauron had done and how she was connected to that dinner. To say Masane was shocked would be an understatement. She was completely flabbergasted by the revelation. Neko just needed an outsider's point-of-view. Fortunately, Masane didn't see Neko as guilty but that still didn't help Gekiryuken's wielder think otherwise.

"And the only way to do that is prove I'm strong enough," finished Neko with a sigh.

"I think the real question you should be asking yourself is: 'whether you are trying to prove something to Kenzaki, or to yourself?'"

Neko thought about it and then finished up her meal. That was when the alarms blared. "I have to go!" She then darted towards the exit.

Kenzaki came through soon after asking for Neko, "Hey, have you seen-?"

"You just missed her," Masane said as she gestured towards the exit.

"Thanks," nodded Kenzaki.

* * *

Ryukendo was already in action as she arrived on the scene mounted atop her Brave Leon Cycle. She leapt off and shot into the air with her sword slashing at them. Black blood burst from the slain Horrors before they hit the ground. When she landed on her feet she was surrounded. She bashed them with her shield and hacked and slashed them with her sword. She even performed some of her signature elemental attacks.

"RYUOU KAEN GIRI!!!" Several Rage-Horrors became incinerated.

"RYUOU HYOKETSU GIRI!!!" Several more Rage-Horrors became frozen in ice before shattering to pieces.

"RYUOU RAIMEI GIRI!!!" Bolts of lightning struck down more Rage-Horrors.

"Ojou-sama, don't waste your energy on these fiends," advised Gekiryuken. Using his powers could exhaust his wielder.

"Daijoubu," he said calmly. "I can hold out until Ken-kun arrives."

"_Final Vent!_"

"Nani!?" Ryukendo yelled out before she was tackled out of nowhere by Destwilder, the Zodiac Beast of Axe. She even dropped Gekiryuken in the process. The humanoid tiger caught her with its claws and dragged her along the ground. She looked ahead to see Axe armed with his Dest Claws, ready for the kill. "No!" she screamed.

"Good night, sweetheart!" Axe laughed as Destwilder tossed her at him and she ended dup impaled by the sharp end of his claws. They didn't go through her armor but the force of the impact did cause her suit to vanish before she lost consciousness.

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama!" Gekiryuken called but he was trapped in Destwilder's grip now.

"Just leave that noisy hunk of metal," Axe ordered as he cradled Neko. "We got what we came for. Time to leave a message."

When Garoh showed up he would find the message, but he wouldn't be able to find his wife.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, gorgeous…" Axe said in a sing-song voice as Neko groggily came to.

"Um…?" Neko's eyes instantly snapped open as she began to panic.

Neko was tied to an upside down chair, her wrists and ankles bound tightly. Her clothes had been torn away, leaving her in her underwear. Shibata stood over her, leering at her body hungrily. She was gagged but she kept screaming against her gag at him. He knelt down and stroked up her leg, causing her to squirm.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I promise to be gentle, unless you like it rough!" he laughed. He began to undress himself and Neko screwed her eyes shut. She needed to endure this. Kenzaki would come to her rescue. He had to!

'_Ken-kun…help me…_' she called mentally for help.

* * *

'_Neko!_' Kenzaki had heard her plea for help and so he picked up speed. He didn't know where she was, but somehow he could sense her. Was it the imprint at work? Right now he did not care as long as it helped him find her.

When he arrived at the scene where Neko was fighting, he found nothing. Well, almost nothing. He managed to find a message that had been scratched into the wall with Gekiryuken's medallion form pinned up next to it. It had been signed by Shibata.

Shibata/Axe had Neko and so it was a race against time. He had to find her or else…or else…

He couldn't think of what could happen to her if he was too late…

Kenzaki burst into the hideout to find Neko, naked, curled up on the floor and crying. Axe was in his armor, minus the helmet. The Red Lantern symbol glowed brightly on his chest.

"Nana-chan!" Kenzaki yelled as he saw the state his wife was in.

Axe laughed, "I won Tsukuba! I took her from you! She's mine now! No matter what you do, you will always remember that I took her! Even when she sleeps with you, she'll always remember what it's like to be with a real man!"

Kenzaki snarled as his eyes glowed green. In an instant his clothes were replaced by his Green Lantern uniform. "YOU BASTARD!!!" He thrust his fist forward, his ring shining brightly before firing a powerful blast of emerald energy at Axe.

Axe was instantly incapacitated by the blow. Kenzaki, who was presently more concerned for Neko than getting vengeance, picked up his traumatized wife and fled with her, leaving a trail of emerald light. Inside, in his heart and mind, he swore vengeance.

* * *

Kat arrived on the GaroLiner much later. She had sensed something was wrong with Neko and quickly arrived. Once she found out from Masane what had happened to Neko, she immediately blamed Kenzaki. She found him exiting the infirmary and instantly lashed out, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt before slamming him hard against the corridors' wall.

Kat shouted angrily in his face, with a mix of disgust, "This is all your fault! You swore you'd protect her! Now look at what's happened to her!"

Kenzaki shot back, "You think I'm happy this happened!?"

Kat growled, "No, I don't, but he went after my sister to get to you. You're just as responsible. If she never met you then…"

Kenzaki interrupted, "What? If she never met me then what? She'd never had imprinted on me and you'd have her all to yourself? Is that what you want to say!?"

Kat scoffed as she let go of his shirt even though she felt like ripping him a new one, "Che, whatever! I don't care what happens to you right now! I'm just here for my sister."

"No! Just Say it! Say what you've wanted to say for these past two years. Neko's not here to hold you back now."

Kat looked him dead in the eye with pure hatred now. "OK! I'll say it! She was better off without you! Why didn't you just leave? Why did she have to choose you?" Her voice cracked at the end, "Why…why must I lose to you?"

Kenzaki's eyes narrowed as he glared at the girl who shared his wife's face, "So, you want me gone? Is that it? You think if I left Neko would be happy? That she'd live a better life?"

"She wouldn't be in the state she's in if it weren't for you."

"And now we come back to that! Look, my WIFE got raped by a guy who's pretty much my worst enemy!"

Kat argued, "And because he's YOUR enemy, he went after Neko!"

Kenzaki shot back, "And because he's MY enemy, I'm going to kill him for what he did!"

Kat murmured mercilessly, "I hope you die along with him…"

Kenzaki glared at Kat as Kat teleported away in disgust.

Kenzaki stood alone in the hallway before punching the wall, leaving a dent the size of his fist. "Kuso…" he cursed. "KUSO!!!" He then went to the dining car to get something to eat for Neko once she awoke. She would be hungry.

* * *

A day later, Neko regained consciousness. At first she panicked, thinking she was back with Shibata and he was about to hurt her again, but was relieved when she felt her husband's soothing arms around her, comforting her.

"It's alright, Nana-chan. It's just me. That bastard won't hurt you anymore…" he said soothingly.

Neko sobbed against him, murmuring with a cracked voice, "He…he did…he did…"

"You don't have to say anything," said Kenzaki. "Just cry, alright?"

For almost an hour she cried, and then she was able to eat.

"Ken-kun, I need you," she pleaded. "I need you, right now."

Kenzaki knew what she meant. She needed physical comfort from the one she loved.

"Alright, Nana-chan."

They made love. It was sweet and gentle. Right now she needed him and Kenzaki would do what he needed to push away that horrible memory from her mind. They made love for nearly two hours, held in each other's warmth. Neko was just happy to be with the man she loved. They lay in bed soon after, with her head resting on his chest. They were cuddling. Afterwards Kenzaki told her about his earlier confrontation with Kat. His voice was angry when he mentioned that.

Neko spoke, "Ken-kun, don't be angry with what Onee-chan said."

Kenzaki shook his head in regret, "But it's true…"

Neko countered, "I don't blame you. You didn't do this to me, Axe did."

Kenzaki argued, "He did it BECAUSE of me!"

Neko tilted her head to the side, smiling, "I'm still alive, aren't I?" Guess she needed his comfort after all.

Kenzaki apologized as he held her close. "I'm sorry Neko…"

Neko closed her eyes as she released a sigh. "Daijoubu…I still love you, remember that."

Kenzaki swore, "I'm going to kill him. Slowly, painfully…I'm going to make him BEG for death."

Neko added, "And I'll be there with you. I want to beat him for what he did to me too."

Kenzaki shook his head in denial, "I think you need your rest, Neko…besides; I don't want you to see what I'm going to put him through."

Neko yawned, "Alright. I'm tired right now. Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Kenzaki nodded, "Of course." He gently encircled his arms around her as she purred. "I'm sorry Neko...I swore I'd always be there for you and then…But…what he did to you…it was because of me…because you were close to me. I failed you Neko."

"Whatever happens, we should face it together, alright?" She then requested, "Make love to me again, until I fall asleep."

* * *

Buraki had bumped right into Kenzaki when the man was done comforting his wife. The Imoogi Imagin fell on his rump. "Ow…" groaned Buraki.

"This better be good," said Kenzaki as he looked down at his Imagin.

Buraki gulped but quickly explained, "Shibata's in the city and he's fighting the Saint Beast Riders (Shadowcobra, Draco, Pluto and CopyKat)!"

That was all Kenzaki needed to hear before he ran towards the nearest exit.

'_Shibata, you're mine!_'

* * *

In the city, Axe was battling against CopyKat. Both fighters fought axe-to-axe before fighting claw-to-claw. Sparks rained down around them as they clashed with their weapons. Draco, Shadowcobra and Pluto were being kept busy by the army of Rage-Horrors the evil Knight had brought.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my sister!!!" screamed CopyKat.

"Oh, your sister? She was quite the screamer! I think she enjoyed it!' taunted Axe.

"You…" CopyKat snarled.

"BASTARD!!!" Garoh howled as he struck Axe across the face with his fist, sending the man flying straight into a truck. The truck exploded when Axe hit it.

"What are you doing here?" CopyKat demanded.

"To take out the trash," said Garoh as his body radiated with green energy from his Power Ring. A red light burst out from the flaming wreckage and collided with CopyKat, sending her tumbling. Garoh just ignored her.

Axe walked out from the flames, a familiar crimson aura surrounding him. It was an aura Kenzaki had seen before…on Sauron, and that emblem on the Tiger Knight's chest was like the one Sauron had worn when she'd beaten him. There was a bright glow in Axe's right hand.

"You're not the only one with fancy jewelry," said Axe as he revealed the Red Lantern Power Ring he was wearing as he raised his hand for all to see.

"A Red Power Ring?" gawked Pluto. He'd never seen such a thing. Yellow ones, maybe, but a red one was new to him. The Rage-Horrors around him ganged up on him but he dealt with them with his own Green Lantern powers, blasting them to oblivion with his ring's power. Shadowcobra and Draco also slashed the demons to ribbons with their respective bladed weapons.

"What is that? A knockoff of our rings?" Garoh scoffed.

"Don't compare this to your little cereal box rings. This ring packs more of a punch than yours, and I'll show you!" He fired a burst of red energy at Garoh who erected a green shield in front of himself. Axe pushed with the energy, sending Garoh sliding a few inches. His shield began to crack.

"Garoh!" Draco shouted.

"No! This is MY fight!" shouted Garoh. He grunted and pushed back with his shield. However, it began to strain under Axe's blast before shattering completely, sending Garoh flying into a lamppost, denting it.

"Hah! Weak as always! That's why you failed to protect your bitch!" Axe laughed.

"SHUT UP!" snarled CopyKat as she came down on him with her twin axes. "Don't talk about my sister like that you sick freak!" She swung at him but he managed to dodge and block. He used his ring to create a red energy axe and swung back at her. He bashed the flat side of the axe against her head and then went to decapitate her, but suddenly shadow matter arms shot out of the shadows under their feet and gripped his arm, letting CopyKat retreat to catch her breath. Draco came charging in and he smashed the turntable hilt of his Keyblade against Axe's chest, sending him flying. He flipped through the air before stopping in mid-air, right for Pluto to blast him with several missiles he conjured with his ring. He also added several bolts of lightning for good measure. However, Axe countered and swatted the missiles away and the lightning was absorbed harmlessly into his body.

"No way!" gasped Pluto.

"Sauron modified my body a bit," said Axe. "Now, who do I kill first."

"I should be saying that!" roared Garoh as he flew at Axe, fist drawn.

"And so the wolf cub wants to play!" Axe laughed. "Very well!" He flew at Garoh too and the two collided before exchanging brutal blows, the sounds echoing like thunder cracks. The Saint Beast Riders witnessed the fight as green and red light clashed.

"Pluto, you know anything about red Power Rings?" asked Shadowcobra.

"No," Pluto shook his head. "The Guardians don't tell me much of anything except what's in my job description."

"Perfect," hissed Shadowcobra sarcastically. The Rage-Horrors came down on them and the four Saint Beast Riders fought against the demons again. Garoh was on his own.

CopyKat may not like Garoh, but if her brother-in-law wanted to avenge his wife then she might as well cheer for the guy who didn't rape her sister. "Get him, you stupid wolf! Rip him to shreds!"

Garoh ignored her but he fought hard as he and Axe battled with their ring-empowered fists. Armor cracked under the strikes but they went on. They soon began to grapple, pushing against each other.

"You can't win!" Axe growled.

"I should say that to you!" countered Garoh.

"Face it, kid! You're about 1,000 years too early to beat me now! I have power!"

"SO DO I!!!" roared Garoh as he pulled Axe forward and kneed him as hard as he could in the abdomen. Axe staggered backwards as Garoh rained punches and kicks on him. A roundhouse caused Axe to reel to his right and then a right hook caused him to lean to left. A forward jab in the throat caused him to gasp for air and finally Garoh used an uppercut to send him flying upwards.

"THIS IS IT!!!" Garoh created a huge floating hammer with his ring and slammed it down violently on Axe. The red ring wearing rogue was too shocked to think of a counterattack to defend himself before he was slammed hard into the ground. The green hammer faded as Garoh exhaled sharply. He went to the crater and Axe suddenly shot out of it with red energy claws ready to gut him. Garoh countered with a move.

"RO RO DAN!" A purple wolf made from his Violet Fierce Ki collided with Axe like a cannonball, causing his body to snap backwards. Garoh then rushed forward and clothes-lined him, causing his body to spin in mid-air and the Green Lantern used a heel-kick to slam him hard to the ground, face-first. Garoh then began to ground Axe's faceplate into the ground. "Taste that!" Garoh ordered. "That's where you belong! Taste that!"

Enraged, Axe roared and threw Garoh off him with a blast of crimson light.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Axe roared as he charged at Garoh. Garoh drew Tenrou as Axe created a huge spiked ball and chain to hurl at Garoh. "GO TO HELL!!!"

Tonelessly, Garoh shot back as he got into position as he held Tenrou like he was sheathing it, "You first." When Axe got close he ducked and then drew Tenrou, striking Axe across the waist with a single slash. Axe froze and the weapon he'd conjured vanished before he fell to his knees.

"What…? I lost…?" Axe said as he stared down at the shattered pieces of his Z-Deck which laid on the ground before him. He tried to pick them up but his fingers were the first to go, followed by his hands. "No…this can't be…my power…!!!"

His ring clattered on the ground.

Axe's body faded into nothingness once Garoh destroyed the Z-Deck. However, hovering before the still enraged Green Lantern was the Red Power Ring. It flew around Garoh and he followed it and his feral state of mind was forcing him to never turn his eyes away.

"**KENZAKI TSUKUBA**" spoke the Red Lantern Ring, "**YOU HAVE GREAT **_**RAGE**_** IN YOUR HEART.**"

Finally, the ring came onto his finger…

He howled and howled in pure rage. He tossed his head back as the green glow around his body began to intensify and flicker like a flame. It shifted between green and red, back and forth, switching about as he howled out in agony and rage. Finally, the red glow remained, burning like a flaming aura around him. His armor had also changed, becoming the color of blood red rubies with the symbol of the Green Lanterns cracking. It was then that Draco gasped as he saw the symbol crack, revealing the symbol worn by the Rage-Horrors on their heads. Garoh's helmet seemed to melt away. Blood seemed to pour from Kenzaki's mouth, burning the ground where it landed. Kenzaki's eyes burnt with an unholy raging flame as his eyes focused on CopyKat, making Byakko's Saint Beast Rider nervous.

"Why is he staring at me like that?" CopyKat asked and all of a sudden Garoh roared. As he roared, crimson flames spilled from his mouth, ready to burn CopyKat to ashes. She barely managed to leap out of the way. "What the fuck was that!?!?"

The Ring spoke again, "**BURN.**"

"Kat," spoke Kenzaki. He opened up his mouth and CopyKat could once again see the Crimson Flames of Rage. "Burn." Once again, the flames spewed forth from his mouth. The Rage-Horrors who were caught in the blast were immediately incinerated.

CopyKat quickly crossed her axes to shield herself but as soon as the flames hit them they melted and she got hit by the flames instead. She screamed as she felt herself being burnt from the inside. She was shoved out of the way by Draco and they both tumbled along the ground.

"Damn, what the heck is he on?" Pluto questioned in panic.

"Rage," said Shadowcobra. "And a lot of it. I can sense it. It's radiating off him like the rays of the sun." He eyed CopyKat, "And it looks like it's directed on Kat."

"Oh, yeah, blame me..." CopyKat muttered sarcastically.

"BURN!!!" Garoh howled.

"**YES! BURN HER! BURN HER!**" encouraged the Red Ring.

* * *

Neko let out a gasp as she suddenly woke up from her sleep, covered in cold sweat. She had a dreadful feeling and knew that something bad had happened to Kenzaki. She just prayed that he would be alright.

'_Kami-sama…please…protect my husband…_'

Her prayers would be answered, in the most shocking of ways ever.

* * *

"What is this feeling?" Abyss asked himself as he hovered above the city, his blue aura around him. "It's bad, and I must…rectify it…" He shot towards the source of the trouble leaving a trail of azure light. His Blue Power Ring was leading him to the source. "I hope I am not too late."

* * *

Nanimo stood up in the DeathLiner. He could feel that rage even in the Liner. "Kenzaki…" muttered Nanimo. His body was engulfed in a yellow light as he flew out of the Liner.

* * *

A violet streak of light entered the stratosphere unnoticed by the Dark Nexus. The streak was in fact a person radiating with a light that was the total opposite of the Red Light of Rage.

It was the Violet Light of Love.

"Oh, Kenzaki…I'm back…kuhuhu…" giggled the stranger.

* * *

Shadow Element 13: OH CRAP!!! Kenzaki's been corrupted by the Red Light of Rage, and Kirisaki's on her way back. This is gonna be one massive fight.

Kamen Rider Chrome: Gee, ya think? Well, at least that bastard Axe got what he deserved. Also, not just Kirisaki. Nanimo and Abyss are on their way too…


	5. Day V: Wrath

The girl sat next to the bed, her eyes gazing down at the petrified figure lying down on it. In her hands was a worn out bomber jacket. The girl's name was Kotonoha Katsura and the petrified figure was her fiancée Ryuji Hasuma. The boy had saved her life at the cost of his but despite the fatality of the blow managed to survive. However, he'd turned to stone for no apparent reason. It was either a defence mechanism or he stopped his disintegration midway.

Kotonoha heard he watch beeping. "Ryuji-kun, wish me luck." Kotonoha didn't look all too well either. She'd barely had time to eat or sleep, focusing all her time in watching over Ryuji, hoping for a change in his status. She owed him her life and now swore to fight in his place. She draped the jacket over his body and stood up shakily. She exited the room only to bump into Kat.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Kat.

"To help," asked Kotonoha.

"No, you're not," said Kat. Kat may be unstable, but at least she could fight. It was Kotonoha who didn't look like she should be out on the field yet.

"Yes, I am. You told me I had to fight, remember?"

Kat shouted, "Oi, you're not ready to go on a mission yet!" Kat could see Kotonoha's condition. She'd barely fed herself or slept these past couple of days. Even if she had told Kotonoha to fight, the girl looked weak.

Kotonoha snapped, "I don't care! I need to help pull Ryuji-kun's weight! It's my fault he's...he's..."

Kat interrupted, "He's not dead, and you're acting like he is already."

Kotonoha argued, "I know he's not dead but his body is just lying there like stone! I don't know if he can hear me. I want him to talk to me, smile at me, and laugh with me. But he's like a rock and it's my fault!"

Kat shook her head, "It's not your fault."

Kotonoha shot back, "He took the hit meant for me! It should've been me!"

Kat roughly slammed Kotonoha against the wall. "Don't you ever talk like that again! How would he feel if you'd died?"

Kotonoha struggled, "Let go of me!"

Warren and Tatsu walked into the corridor to see this.

Warren saw what was going on and exclaimed, "Hey, what's going on here!"

"Hey, let my Kaa-chan go!" demanded Tatsu as he reached for his sword, only for Warren to gesture him to stop. "Taichou?"

Kat answered, "Nothing. I was just trying to reason with this girl." She let her go and allowed Kotonoha to slide down against the wall and to the floor. "Later!" Kat ran along the corridor towards the exit.

"Kaa-chan, are you alright?" Tatsu asked as he knelt down next to his mother. He knew why she was like this and it made him feel horrible that he could not do anything for her. Only Ryuji could do that and he wasn't here.

Warren said, "Don't blame yourself over what happened to Ryuji."

Kotonoha sobbed, "I'm a weakling. He died protecting this weak girl."

"Kotonoha, take it from a guy who has viewed everything that went wrong in his life, even things beyond his control, as being his fault. It doesn't end anywhere pretty, and it just makes the pain worse."

"But what can I do except try to become stronger? If I were more like Ryuji-kun then maybe I wouldn't need saving and Ryuji-kun wouldn't be lying in the infirmary like a statue."

Warren sighed, "Kotonoha...forgive me for this..." Warren said to Tatsu, "Help her up and step back."

Tatsu obeyed and did as told.

SLAP!

Kotonoha fell to the ground and gawked at him. The life in her eyes returned after the slap. Tatsu had looked away. His mother needed this but he didn't have to like it.

Kotonoha stammered, her hand against the cheek Warren had slapped, "You...you hit me..."

Warren shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT! You think Ryuji wants to be in that state? He doesn't, but he did because he would do ANYTHING to protect you. And you going out and getting yourself killed will NOT HELP!"

Kotonoha hugged her knees against her chest and replied, "I just want to be useful to everyone. Everyone is stronger than me. Even Yuuki-san is stronger than me. What else do I have to offer as a Rider?"

Warren answered, "For one, you keep Ryuji in line. If not for you, he'd probably be our enemy."

Kotonoha denied, "I'm nothing special."

Warren retorted, "You're wrong. Kotonoha, the greatest man I ever knew was just a normal human. He didn't have any special powers or a high tech suit of armor. All he had were his wits and his guts. And with just those he took on GODS."

Tatsu inquired, "Taichou, who was this person?"

Warren answered, "Steve Rogers...Captain America. The man who inspired ME to become a hero."

Kotonoha questioned, "But what has that to do with me? He was a hero and I'm not..."

Ryuki spoke, "That's how I felt too." He'd stumbled onto the conversation on his way to where Kat had gone.

Kotonoha gasped, "Ryuki-san!"

Ryuki nodded, "I heard everything. These ears are pretty sharp. Warren, mind if I took over?"

Warren allowed Ryuki to speak, "All yours, kid."

Ryuki knelt down and spoke, "Kotonoha, when my Tazuka-niisan died, I felt lost like you. He saved me at the cost of his life. I tried to hide my pain by putting on fake smiles but then I decided to run. But, my friends reminded me of something important. Tazuka-niisan died so I could live and if I wasted the chance he gave me then I'd be dishonouring his memory. Kotonoha, remember that Ryuji thought you were worth saving. Don't waste the chance he gave you. Remember that, Kotonoha-san. You're Ryuji's entire world. Don't get yourself killed or else he won't forgive you."

"I…just want him back…" she uttered.

"We all do," said Ryuki.

"Kaa-chan…" Tatsu said as he tried to comfort his mother. His arms were wrapped around her. "You need to rest. This isn't healthy." He helped her up. "Let me take you someplace to rest and I'll get you something to eat, alright?"

"Hai," Kotonoha nodded.

As Tatsu led Kotonoha away, Warren said to Ryuki, "You should be going. I think something huge will happen."

"I know." Ryuki nodded before running towards his mission.

"Be careful out there," advised Warren.

* * *

"**WRATH"**

* * *

In the city, Axe was battling against CopyKat. Both fighters fought axe-to-axe before fighting claw-to-claw. Sparks rained down around them as they clashed with their weapons. Draco, Shadowcobra and Pluto were being kept busy by the army of Rage-Horrors the evil Knight had brought.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my sister!" screamed CopyKat.

"Oh, your sister? She was quite the screamer! I think she enjoyed it!' taunted Axe.

"You…" CopyKat snarled.

"BASTARD!" Garoh howled as he struck Axe across the face with his fist, sending the man flying straight into a truck. The truck exploded when Axe hit it.

"What are you doing here?" CopyKat demanded.

"To take out the trash," said Garoh as his body radiated with green energy from his Power Ring. A red light burst out from the flaming wreckage and collided with CopyKat, sending her tumbling. Garoh just ignored her.

Axe walked out from the flames, a familiar crimson aura surrounding him. It was an aura Kenzaki had seen before…on Sauron, and that emblem on the Tiger Knight's chest was like the one Sauron had worn when she'd beaten him. There was a bright glow in Axe's right hand.

"You're not the only one with fancy jewellery," said Axe as he revealed the Red Lantern Power Ring he was wearing as he raised his hand for all to see.

"A Red Power Ring?" gawked Pluto. He'd never seen such a thing. Yellow ones, maybe, but a red one was new to him. The Rage-Horrors around him ganged up on him but he dealt with them with his own Green Lantern powers, blasting them to oblivion with his ring's power. Shadowcobra and Draco also slashed the demons to ribbons with their respective bladed weapons.

"What is that? A knockoff of our rings?" Garoh scoffed.

"Don't compare this to your little cereal box rings. This ring packs more of a punch than yours, and I'll show you!" He fired a burst of red energy at Garoh who erected a green shield in front of himself. Axe pushed with the energy, sending Garoh sliding a few inches. His shield began to crack.

"Garoh!" Draco shouted.

"No! This is MY fight!" shouted Garoh. He grunted and pushed back with his shield. However, it began to strain under Axe's blast before shattering completely, sending Garoh flying into a lamppost, denting it.

"Hah! Weak as always! That's why you failed to protect your bitch!" Axe laughed.

"SHUT UP!" snarled CopyKat as she came down on him with her twin axes. "Don't talk about my sister like that you sick freak!" She swung at him but he managed to dodge and block. He used his ring to create a red energy axe and swung back at her. He bashed the flat side of the axe against her head and then went to decapitate her, but suddenly shadow matter arms shot out of the shadows under their feet and gripped his arm, letting CopyKat retreat to catch her breath. Draco came charging in and he smashed the turntable hilt of his Keyblade against Axe's chest, sending him flying. He flipped through the air before stopping in mid-air, right for Pluto to blast him with several missiles he conjured with his ring. He also added several bolts of lightning for good measure. However, Axe countered and swatted the missiles away and the lightning was absorbed harmlessly into his body.

"No way!" gasped Pluto.

"Sauron modified my body a bit," said Axe. "Now, who do I kill first?"

"I should be saying that!" roared Garoh as he flew at Axe, fist drawn.

"And so the wolf cub wants to play!" Axe laughed. "Very well!" He flew at Garoh too and the two collided before exchanging brutal blows, the sounds echoing like thunder cracks. The Saint Beast Riders witnessed the fight as green and red light clashed.

"Pluto, you know anything about red Power Rings?" asked Shadowcobra.

"No," Pluto shook his head. "The Guardians don't tell me much of anything except what's in my job description."

"Perfect," hissed Shadowcobra sarcastically. The Rage-Horrors came down on them and the four Saint Beast Riders fought against the demons again. Garoh was on his own.

CopyKat may not like Garoh, but if her brother-in-law wanted to avenge his wife then she might as well cheer for the guy who didn't rape her sister. "Get him, you stupid wolf! Rip him to shreds!"

Garoh ignored her but he fought hard as he and Axe battled with their ring-empowered fists. Armor cracked under the strikes but they went on. They soon began to grapple, pushing against each other.

"You can't win!" Axe growled.

"I should say that to you!" countered Garoh.

"Face it, kid! You're about 1,000 years too early to beat me now! I have power!"

"SO DO I!" roared Garoh as he pulled Axe forward and kneed him as hard as he could in the abdomen. Axe staggered backwards as Garoh rained punches and kicks on him. A roundhouse caused Axe to reel to his right and then a right hook caused him to lean to left. A forward jab in the throat caused him to gasp for air and finally Garoh used an uppercut to send him flying upwards.

"THIS IS IT!" Garoh created a huge floating hammer with his ring and slammed it down violently on Axe. The red ring wearing rogue was too shocked to think of a counterattack to defend himself before he was slammed hard into the ground. The green hammer faded as Garoh exhaled sharply. He went to the crater and Axe suddenly shot out of it with red energy claws ready to gut him. Garoh countered with a move.

"RO RO DAN!" A purple wolf made from his Violet Fierce Ki collided with Axe like a cannonball, causing his body to snap backwards. Garoh then rushed forward and clothes-lined him, causing his body to spin in mid-air and the Green Lantern used a heel-kick to slam him hard to the ground, face-first. Garoh then began to ground Axe's faceplate into the ground. "Taste that!" Garoh ordered. "That's where you belong! Taste that!"

Enraged, Axe roared and threw Garoh off him with a blast of crimson light.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Axe roared as he charged at Garoh. Garoh drew Tenrou as Axe created a huge spiked ball and chain to hurl at Garoh. "GO TO HELL!"

Tonelessly, Garoh shot back as he got into position as he held Tenrou like he was sheathing it, "You first." When Axe got close he ducked and then drew Tenrou, striking Axe across the waist with a single slash. Axe froze and the weapon he'd conjured vanished before he fell to his knees.

"What…? I lost…?" Axe said as he stared down at the shattered pieces of his Z-Deck which laid on the ground before him. He tried to pick them up but his fingers were the first to go, followed by his hands. "No…this can't be…my power…!"

His ring clattered on the ground.

Axe's body faded into nothingness once Garoh destroyed the Z-Deck. However, hovering before the still enraged Green Lantern was the Red Power Ring. It flew around Garoh and he followed it and his feral state of mind was forcing him to never turn his eyes away.

"**KENZAKI TSUKUBA**" spoke the Red Lantern Ring, "**YOU HAVE GREAT **_**RAGE**_** IN YOUR HEART.**"

Finally, the ring came onto his finger…

He howled and howled in pure rage. He tossed his head back as the green glow around his body began to intensify and flicker like a flame. It shifted between green and red, back and forth, switching about as he howled out in agony and rage. Finally, the red glow remained, burning like a flaming aura around him. His armor had also changed, becoming the color of blood red rubies with the symbol of the Green Lanterns cracking. It was then that Draco gasped as he saw the symbol crack, revealing the symbol worn by the Rage-Horrors on their heads. Garoh's helmet seemed to melt away. Blood seemed to pour from Kenzaki's mouth, burning the ground where it landed. Kenzaki's eyes burnt with an unholy raging flame as his eyes focused on CopyKat, making Byakko's Saint Beast Rider nervous.

"Why is he staring at me like that?" CopyKat asked and all of a sudden Garoh roared. As he roared, crimson flames spilled from his mouth, ready to burn CopyKat to ashes. She barely managed to leap out of the way. "What the fuck was that!"

The Ring spoke again, "**BURN.**"

"Kat," spoke Kenzaki. He opened up his mouth and CopyKat could once again see the Crimson Flames of Rage. "Burn." Once again, the flames spewed forth from his mouth. The Rage-Horrors who were caught in the blast were immediately incinerated.

CopyKat quickly crossed her axes to shield herself but as soon as the flames hit them they melted and she got hit by the flames instead. She screamed as she felt herself being burnt from the inside. She was shoved out of the way by Draco and they both tumbled along the ground.

"Damn, what the heck is he on?" Pluto questioned in panic.

"Rage," said Shadowcobra. "And a lot of it. I can sense it. It's radiating off him like the rays of the sun." He eyed CopyKat, "And it looks like it's directed on Kat."

"Oh, yeah, blame me..." CopyKat muttered sarcastically.

"BURN!" Garoh howled.

"**YES! BURN HER! BURN HER!**" encouraged the Red Ring.

Shadowcobra swung his scythe, sending crescent blades of shadow energy at the berserker, but they shattered upon reaching him. A red blast from Garoh slammed into his shadow shield and sent him skidding backwards.

Running past was Draco who leapt atop a set of energy tracks, his Masked Rider Sword glowing brightly in red. He executed his patented 'Full Throttle Break-Densha Giri' Maneuver and swung at Garoh who blocked the blade with his forearm before a blast of red flames scorched the Dragon Rider's chest. Draco was sent flying into a car with explosive force.

CopyKat roared and swung down with her claws but they shattered against the crimson force field around Garoh. His hand then shot up and grabbed her throat. He squeezed, causing her to lose air. He wanted to squeeze the life out of her before finally snapping her neck. However, that would not be as a green blast of light slammed into him and sent him crashing into a nearby building.

"Boy, he must be REALLY pissed at you," said Pluto as he hovered down next to CopyKat.

"I…get…that a lot," answered CopyKat as she massaged her throat. "What is that ring doing at him?"

"Amplifying and focusing his rage," answered Shadowcobra, "And it seems he's particularly focused on you."

"Well, no kidding," remarked Pluto. "Kat does have a habit of pissing off the wrong people."

"He's coming back!" Draco alerted. "Summon your partners! Come forth: SEIRYUU NO GOU!"

"Come forth: GENBU NO SHIN!" Shadowcobra called.

"Come forth: BYAKKO NO GAI!" CopyKat called.

"Come forth: SUZAKU NO REI!" Pluto called.

In an instant the mystic circles depicting their Saint Beasts appeared before them before said beasts burst forth from them. The Red Phoenix flapped his majestic wings as he hovered above Pluto, the White Tiger let loose a roar that revealed his fangs as he stood beside CopyKat, the Black Turtle stared the approaching corrupted Rider down as Shadowcobra stood atop him, and the Blue Dragon flew around Draco before poising to attack.

"**BURN THEM ALL!**" the Red Ring commanded.

"RARGH! BURN!" Garoh roared as the crimson flames burst from his mouth and hands.

"NOW!" Draco ordered as the Saint Beast fired beams of power from their mouths in their respective colours. The attacks met in the middle and began pushing against each other.

Abyss watched the entire fight from the sky and then noted another presence. Craning his neck to the side he saw Nanimo floating beside him with a yellow aura around him. "Nanimo?"

"I also sensed it," answered Nanimo. "My brother is in danger."

"I know that, but how can we help?" asked Abyss.

"Our rings," Nanimo answered. "Let's watch first and see what happens next."

* * *

Neko clenched her sheets tightly. She could hear her husband screaming in pain. He was suffering. She had to go help him but her body still felt weak after what Axe had done to her. She needed to help him anyway and got up only for Koneko and Kumiko to stop her.

"You need to rest," advised Kumiko.

"But…Ken-kun…in trouble," Neko said.

"Onii-chan can take care of things," said Koneko confidently. Actually, that was a lie. Kenzaki was in trouble. She could sense it through her bond with CopyKat. Heck, even the babies could sense something was wrong and it took awhile before they could go back to sleep, though they seemed to be in fits still.

"He needs me," insisted Neko. "Please…let me go…"

Gekiryuken hung in the air, watching his wielder. He'd failed as her protector and yet she still wanted him around and she still wanted to fight. She wanted to help her beloved. Despite her own suffering she wanted to assist him.

* * *

The two sets of attacks exploded, causing smoke the surround the area. There was a red glow in the smoke and Garoh came charging at CopyKat with his fist swinging. He slammed his fist hard into her face and sent her flying with part of her helmet broken off. Byakko no Gai gently caught her in his mouth and out her down. She withdrew the axes on her back and charged at Garoh, swinging at him wildly. Something in her was rising and it was showing in her red eyes. She was angry at Garoh for attacking them and wanted to pay him right back.

Draco struck the ground and sent rocks flying at Garoh as it shook. Garoh slapped the rocks away. Pluto morphed his forearms into cannons and fired green laser beams at him but Garoh just shrugged them off. Even Shadowcobra's attacks had no effect on them.

This just frustrated them and made them angrier…

"RARGH! BURN YOU! BURN YOU ALL!" the possessed Garoh roared as he continued to spew flames of rage at them all.

Pluto pushed the anger back into the back of his mind. He was a scientist, bound by logic, so getting overemotional was a huge no-no. He concentrated with his ring and it shot a beam which became a lasso. It lopped around Garoh and tightened, binding his arms to his sides. "Gotcha!" Pluto cheered. Garoh struggled and Pluto had a hard time restraining his enraged fellow Lantern. "Damn it! He's a wild one!"

Draco decided to help and concentrated, using his telekinesis to stop Garoh from struggling. Shadow chains also shot out from under Garoh and bound him in place.

"Alright, now for the kill!" exclaimed CopyKat eagerly.

"NO!" Draco denied, knowing how CopyKat was too fond of the idea of killing Garoh. "Shadow, try and knock him out with a psychic pulse!"

Shadowcobra nodded and concentrated his telepathy. However, he suddenly recoiled, causing his chains to shatter. He'd just hit a brick wall made of red light and it hurt like hell. "Damn it!" cursed Shadowcobra.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"So…much…rage…" hissed Shadowcobra.

"Guys, if you got a plan, now's the time to use it! I can't hold him for much longer!" Pluto called.

"Just hold your horses, Mutt!"

"That's what I'm trying to do! I need help here!"

"Did anyone ask for help? Kuhuhu."

* * *

Meanwhile, another Rider was having troubles of her own. Determined to pull Ryuji's weights she went into battle. However, she never stopped to think about the overwhelming odds she was going to face.

"I…can't fight on…" Tenshi panted. The Rage-Horrors were surrounding her. "Hyah!" She shot at them rapidly with her bowgun. However, no matter how many she took down they still kept coming out of the woodworks. "But, I have to."

Suddenly, golden blasts of energy rained down on the Horrors, obliterating them in a matter of seconds. Tenshi blinked, surprised, but she was even more surprised when she heard that voice.

"Is this really the girl I gave my heart to? I don't remember her giving up so easily," the voice said in a joking manner. Tenshi looked up above to see a figure clad in gold and holding a rod-like weapon.

"No…it can't be…" Tenshi said in disbelief. However, her eyes went wide when she identified the figure…

Kamen Rider Ifrit Gold Form.

Ifrit jumped off the building and landed beside her, holding the Liner Cross-Rod in Gun Mode.

"Miss me?" he questioned.

"But…how?" Tenshi asked.

"How I'm back? Long story, but we better take care of these freaks first," said Ifrit.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

The power ended up being absorbed into the Liner Cross-Rod. Ifrit took aim at the Horrors and squeezed the trigger once the weapon was fully charged up. The blast engulfed all the Rage-Horrors in a golden light which vaporized them all completely in the blink of an eye. Tenshi shielded her eyes from the intense glare of light.

Once the blast subsided, not one Rage-Horror remained. Ifrit hefted the Cross-Rod onto his shoulder and looked towards Tenshi.

Tenshi reached up and removed her helmet. Kotonoha looked towards Ifrit. "Ryuji-kun, is that you?"

The golden Rider's helmet shattered and the fragments faded. Kotonoha's eyes widened when she saw those blue eyes staring back at her.

"Tadaima," he said right before sweeping the girl into her arms and kissing her deeply.

They broke the kiss and Kotonoha asked, "But…how?"

"Later, there's someplace we need to be."

* * *

A lasso of violet light looped around Garoh and tightened, followed by a lasso of yellow light and finally a lasso of blue light. The four lassos of fallen light squeezed tight around Garoh, forcing him to his knees. Draco could see who had helped them. One was a woman in a suit wearing a skull mask, another was a man in a cloak and Phantom of the Opera mask, and finally a man dressed in a suit of shark-like armor. They each wore different colored rings that were similar to the rings Kenzaki and Takada wore. Just who were they? What were they? And why were they here?

Garoh continued to struggle, spewing forth rage-filled flames as his red aura radiated brightly. The four men and women who wore Power Rings struggled to keep him restrained.

"Kenzaki, you are really pushing it," chided Nanimo.

"Calm down and let us help you," offered Abyss sincerely.

"Please, just let Kirisaki-chan make it all better, kuhuhu," giggled Kirisaki.

And suddenly…

"KEN-KUN, YAMETTE KUDASAI!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Can Kenzaki be saved? Hope he can be. How is Ryuji back? Can Ryukendo reach her husband? Stay tune for more in the next exciting instalment of Eternal Days: 7 Days of Darkness.

PS: Thanks to Shadow Element 13 for editing.


	6. Day VI: Gluttony

As Tenshi and Ifrit soared through the air, with the latter wearing the Ptera-Glider, she couldn't help but ask, "Ryuji-kun, how did you recover?"

"You have the Imagin to thank for that," he answered.

"Imagin? You mean Loki and the others?"

He nodded. "That's right."

* * *

_Loki, Tirain, Cyrain and Kishamoth all stood at four corners of the bed, giving each other nods._

"_This is our only shot. We must not fail," said Loki._

"_This is for Ryuji-sama," said Tirain._

"_And Kotonoha-sama," added Cyrain._

_Kishamoth punched his palm, "Let's do this!"_

_The four Imagin turned into orbs of colored light which entered Ryuji's petrified body. His body began to glow in their colors as the stony skin began to crack. Suddenly, there was an immense explosion of colored light that flung the four Imagin out of their contractor's body. They hit the wall and floor with a thud. Groggily and groaning they got back up to see if they had done alright, only to be shocked by the ashes on the bed._

"_We've…failed…" Loki said in despair._

"_No…" Tirain uttered in disbelief._

"_We killed him…" Kishamoth growled. "We failed!"_

"_Kotonoha-sama will be…disappointed," said Cyrain. That was a big understatement._

"_Hey, guys, I'm over here." The four stunned Imagin whipped their heads around to see Ryuji leaning against the wall and yawning. "Damn, that was a good sleep. So, what did I miss?"_

* * *

"**It was a shot in the dark, really.** **We took a huge risk with that move. We thought we had killed you**," Loki said from the Gold Dyno Belt.

"Well, fortunately I'm made of tougher stuff," said Ifrit.

"You all have my thanks," said Tenshi, smiling. "And I'm glad to have you back."

"Sorry it took so long," Ifrit apologized.

"Don't be. Now that you're here we're strong again."

"Hey, don't cut yourself short. You're a lot stronger now than the time I met you."

Tenshi blushed under her helmet, "Arigatou."

"Alright, time to touch down," said Ifrit as he pointed ahead. "Trouble is just up ahead." He saw Garoh surrounded by Pluto, Abyss, Kirisaki and… "Nanimo…" he snarled. "You're mine!"

* * *

**"GLUTTONY"**

* * *

A lasso of violet light looped around Garoh and tightened, followed by a lasso of yellow light and finally a lasso of blue light. The four lassos of fallen light squeezed tight around Garoh, forcing him to his knees. Draco could see who had helped them. One was a woman in a suit wearing a skull mask, another was a man in a cloak and Phantom of the Opera mask, and finally a man dressed in a suit of shark-like armor. They each wore different colored rings that were similar to the rings Kenzaki and Takada wore. Just who were they? What were they? And why were they here?

Garoh continued to struggle, spewing forth rage-filled flames as his red aura radiated brightly. The four men and women who wore Power Rings struggled to keep him restrained.

"Kenzaki, you are really pushing it," chided Nanimo.

"Calm down and let us help you," offered Abyss sincerely.

"Please, just let Kirisaki-chan make it all better, kuhuhu," giggled Kirisaki.

And suddenly…

"KEN-KUN, YAMETTE KUDASAI!!!"

Garoh was stunned when he heard the words and looked to see Neko with tears in her eyes, looking at him and begging him to stop.

"Ne…Neko…" he uttered.

"**Ignore the female! Let rage consume you! Burn them with your rage!**" the Red Ring ordered.

"Ken-kun, whatever is happening to you please just fight it! You're stronger than this! After all, you're the Ken-kun I fell in love with!" Neko spoke.

CopyKat grimaced at the declaration of love. She would've preferred something different.

"**Kill them! Burn them! Incinerate them all!**"

"Please, Ken-kun, don't listen to that ring! Only listen to me! Please, look at me! I love you so much, my Garoh-chan!"

"**KILL HER FIRST! KILL HER NOW!**"

"No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Garoh howled. The lassoes tightened around him. He needed to break free so he could…so he could…so he could…

Suddenly, his GekiBeast manifested around him, howling out loud. GekiWolf was gigantic now and was glowing crimson instead of violet. Garoh also broke free of the lassoes and entered his beast, controlling it from the inside.

"Not good," gulped Pluto.

"Well, if he's going to go big then let's go big too!" said CopyKat.

"Don't hurt him!" persuaded Neko desperately.

"No promises!" sneered CopyKat. "Byakko no Gai, time to grow up!"

"Genbu no Shin, you too!" Shadowcobra ordered.

"Seiryuu no Gou, go for it!" commanded Draco.

"Suzaku no Rei, time to super size!" ordered Pluto.

The Saint Beasts let loose their respective sizes and grew to giant size to match GekiWolf's size. Then, the four Saint Beast Riders jumped up to enter their partners. It was now a clash of the Titans with the others watching.

Tenshi gawked at the beasts but Ifrit decided to ignore them in favor of Nanimo. "Ptera-Zanbato!" he commanded and the Ptera-Glider detached from his back. He took hold of its thin tail which became the sword handle as the wings came together in front of its head, becoming the blade. He then dropped down, aiming for Nanimo. The wielder of the Yellow Power Ring caught sight of Ifrit from the corner of his eye and erected a barrier quickly to block Ifrit's attack. Ifrit recoiled from the barrier but then charged forward and began swinging wildly.

"NANIMO!!!" Ifrit roared.

"Are you daft!?" Nanimo demanded. "Can't you see what's going on!?"

"I don't give a damn! You're mine! I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me!"

"I insist you cease right now!" said Abyss sternly. Ifrit glared at the blue Knight.

"Who's going to make me?" questioned Ifrit.

"I am!" said Neko.

"Neko-nee?"

"Ryuji-chan, Ken-kun's in trouble and he needs help right now," said Neko. "Please, help him."

"She's right," agreed Nanimo. "My brother needs help."

"I thought you hated your brother," said Ifrit suspiciously.

"I do, but he's still family and only I will be the one to kill him. However, right now that isn't my brother. An evil force has taken control of him."

Ifrit still didn't trust him but seeing as the Red GekiWolf was fighting the Saint Beasts there was definitely something wrong with this picture. "Alright, I may not know what's going on but I owe Kenzaki. I'm going."

"Ryuji-kun, what will you do?" asked Tenshi.

"I learnt a few tricks from that scroll. Just stand back people and let the master work."

"Modest, isn't he?" quipped Nanimo. Kirisaki giggled.

"I'll deal with you later," said Ifrit as he pointed a threatening finger at Nanimo. The masked man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a scoff.

Ifrit concentrated and allowed his Genki to radiate all around him. Finally, with a bestial roar, he called out, "Toku Jyu! GenIfrit!"

A gigantic beast, radiating with a golden aura all over its golden body let loose a huge roar as soon as it manifested itself. It resembled a huge armored lion with a pair of wicked looking horns and fangs. Its claws were just as menacing.

"Ryuji-kun!" she gasped.

"What do you think? Pretty sweet, huh?" snickered Ifrit. He then leapt up and entered the beast. The space inside was similar to when the members of the GekiJyuKen or RinJyuKen would be within their beasts. However, instead of bones from the ground or lines in the background, pillars rose up, representing the mythical power that GenJyuKen possessed.

"TAKE THIS!!!" CopyKat roared as Byakko no Gai fired energy blasts at GekiWolf who countered with flames from its mouth. Genbu no Shin's head and fins sled into its shell before he tackled into the wolf, knocking it aside. Suzaku no Rei came down and grabbed it by its shoulders with his talons. The Red GekiWolf struggled and howled before biting down on one of the talons, forcing the bird to drop him. Seiryuu no Gou blasted at the wolf with a stream of flames but the wolf jumped up to evade them and then jumped at Seiryuu no Gou, curling into a ball and then spinning around and around. The jagged edge of its bladed tail struck the dragon, knocking it to the ground. The wolf let loose a howl and fired a beam of crimson energy at the firebird. The blast struck, injuring the Saint Beast. It then aimed to blast at Genbu no Shin but the turtle's shell was thick and he was able to withstand the wolf's savage assault. The turtle spat out black explosive cannonballs but the wolf batted them away with its tail, causing the cannonballs toe explode against the turtle. The wolf then charged at Byakko no Gai and before long the two beasts were clawing and biting at each other. The tiger struck out with his claw but the wolf grabbed it in its jaw and then spun around and around before tossing the tiger into a building, causing it to crumble from the force of impact.

"Damn it, we're getting our butts kicked!" cursed CopyKat.

"_Sorry, Big Sis!_" Byakko no Gai/Bobby apologized.

"He's shrugging off our attacks like nothing," said Shadowcobra.

"_Indeed, a powerful foe_," agreed Genbu no Shin/Shawn.

"Well, how do we stop him?" asked Pluto.

"_I don't think we can_," said Suzaku no Rei/Raymond.

The Red GekiWolf prepared to fire another blast of its Howling Ray when all of a sudden the GenIfrit slammed into it from the side.

"_Who is that?_" Seiryuu no Gou/Joseph asked.

"What is that?" added Draco.

"Hey, guys! Need help?" Ifrit offered.

"IFRIT/RYUJI!?"

"_Now_, for my next trick! GenJyu Henkei!" Ifrit called out. "GenJyuOu Ifrit!"

The GenIfrit let loose another roar as it leapt into the air. The construct gained human-like proportions as its front legs and forelegs became humanoid arms and legs. The head moved to the chest area as a head, resembling Ifrit's helmet, popped up between the shoulders. The giant then landed, going into a pose, "Transformation complete!"

The Red GekiWolf let loose a howl and lunged for the transformed beast. With a swing of his fist the humanoid GenBeast knocked the corrupted GekiWolf to the ground.

"Stay down!" Ifrit ordered. He didn't want to have to kill Garoh, but he would try his best to neutralize the threat. His job was to protect this world from any threat and that what he was going to do.

The Red GekiWolf ignored him and attacked again. GenJyuOu Ifrit tried against to bat it away but the beast bit down on the giant's arm.

"Let go! Let go!" shouted Ifrit as he tried to swing the wolf off. GekiWolf wouldn't let go. Of course that was the least of Ifrit's problems as the wolf deepened the bite and bit off the giant's entire arm. And since the GenJyuOu Ifrit was an extension of Ifrit, he felt the damage. "AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" The GekiWolf spat out the arm and then pounced on the GenJyuOu Ifrit. The Saint Beasts got ready attack but couldn't risk injuring their comrade as he was being mauled.

"Damn it! We've tried everything!" shouted Pluto.

"Well have you bozos tried talking to him!?" a voice shouted angrily. All eyes were on the figure flying in the air. It was Ryukendo, using Thunder Eagle as a pair of wings.

"Neko-chan, you shouldn't be here!" said CopyKat. "You're still-!"

"Shut up! I'm going to try and reason with Ken-kun!" interrupted Ryukendo. CopyKat gulped. She had never seen her so angry.

Ryukendo flew down and landed on GekiWolf's snout. Her faceplate slid open, revealing her face. She spoke, from her heart, "Ken-kun, I know you can hear me. Please, stop this right now. Look at what you're doing. You're hurting your friends. I know you're angry but look at what you're becoming. Deep down you don't want to do this. I know you. You're a gentle and caring soul. You're also a great husband and a wonderful father. So, please, come back to me. Don't let rage win. Please, I…I need you back. I love you."

Inside the GekiWolf Garoh heard every word. Her words were drowning out the red ring's own and its influence on him. "Na…Nana…chan…" The words of the red ring no longer reached him. Only her words did.

The wolf faded and in its place stood Kenzaki. Neko was holding him as she spoke gently while stroking his hair and back, "It's alright, Ken-kun. Everything is going to be alright…"

The lone Dyno Rider and the Saint Beast Riders were stunned while CopyKat looked away in contempt. She clenched her fist as Neko continued to comfort her husband.

Ifrit turned his attention towards Nanimo but he was gone along with that blue Knight. Tenshi approached him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just phantom pains," he said. "So, where did Nanimo go?"

"He left, but Abyss wanted me to tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

* * *

Kenzaki was brought back to the GaroLiner for rest. Neko was looking after him and giving him some NLC (Neko Loving Care). Ant had gone to examine him too. He then reported his discovery to the others.

"So, removing the ring will kill him?" asked Ryuki.

"That's what it looks like," said Ant. "All his blood has been replaced by its energy, so taking it off will be fatal. The best thing to do is leave it on."

"And what if he goes nuts again?" asked Takada.

"He won't," assured Ant. "He's got a good anchor."

"You're talking about Neko," stated Ichijyo.

"Well, who else?"

Kat rubbed her chin in thought, '_So, removing the ring will kill him._'

Ichijyo had heard her and threatened, '_Don't even think about it._'

Kat hissed, '_Stay out of my head, you snake!_'

'_No way in hell._'

* * *

"So, Abyss wants to see me, does he?" asked Warren.

"Kotonoha said he said that he would be waiting for you," said Ryuji. "Sounds like a challenge."

Ryuji had gone to see Warren. Warren was not surprised to see Ryuji among the living and out of his petrified state. "Glad to see you back among the living. That's good. Kotonoha was a wreck without you."

"Thank Loki and the Dyno Imagin."

* * *

In their bedroom, Kenzaki slept peacefully in his bed as he rested from the day's ordeals. However, a couple of unwelcome guests were due to arrive very soon.

Nanimo and Nekokage appeared in Kenzaki's room. They were careful to not make a sound as to not awake their prey.

"Time to end this," Nanimo murmured, "Goodbye, brother."

"What are you both doing here?" a voice asked and Nanimo and Nekokage turned to see Neko cradling a sleeping Maya in her arms. She had just gone to feed Maya and as soon as the baby was full she fell asleep. She saw their position and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"Yes," Nanimo answered bluntly. He wasn't one to lie about his intentions.

"Why do you still want to kill him?" asked Neko.

"It's not about killing him, really," answered Nanimo, "It's just some unfinished business I want to settle with him. I just want to show I'm the best."

"I think you still care about him," said Neko. Before he could deny it she continued, "Why else would you want to help him when that red ring was controlling him? No matter what he's still family."

Nanimo sighed. "Before I found out about you and your children it was easy to just think about killing him but now I can't even do that." His gaze fell upon Maya. "It's because of your children that I cannot kill him now. As much as I want him to suffer for what has happened to me, I don't want the children to suffer. Because of them…I've lost the desire to kill my brother."

Neko accepted that answer. Nanimo was being sincere about his feelings. Still, he wanted to defeat Kenzaki. "Is there no way you can get along?"

"We've gone way past that. Tell him I said hello, though," said Nanimo before he and Nekokage disappeared.

* * *

_Kenzaki blinked as he checked his surroundings. It looked like outer space but with clocks of all shapes and sizes floating about. He sat at a chair and in front of him was a ghost in a purple cloak and hood with blue skin and red eyes. The odd ghost kept changing form between an adult, an old man and a young child._

"_Kenzaki Tsukuba, to protect the world will you kill the one you love?" the ghost asked._

"_Never," Kenzaki answered firmly._

_"But you will sacrifice your own life for them, is it true?"_

_"You better believe it. Why are you asking me these things?"_

"_Oh, the time will come. You say that now but the time will come when you have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the world."_

* * *

The following day, Kenzaki woke up hoping to see his beautiful wife sleeping next to him. But instead, he found her side empty. "Maybe she woke up for breakfast," he mused aloud.

He was dead wrong. She wasn't in the apartment nor was she on the GaroLiner.

"Neko, where are you?"

That was when his phone rang and alerted him of a text message. He scanned the words on the screen and followed the instructions given to him. Neko was waiting for him.

* * *

Kenzaki arrived at the Radish but he wasn't alone. Rose was there too.

"What are you doing here?" Kenzaki asked suspiciously.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Kat wasn't at home this morning and she didn't pick up her cell when I called her," Rose answered. "Then I got a message telling me to come here."

"Well, whoever called us had to have something to do with it," said Kenzaki.

"And you're right!" a familiar voice spoke. Kenzaki recognized the figure in front of them.

"Jack Moon!" Kenzaki got ready to fight. Rose did too as she grabbed her OMEGA Phone.

"Unfortunately, I am not your opponent today." He gestured to the Radish. "They are."

Out came Neko and Kat. However, something was off about them. They looked like zombies. Their eyes seemed unresponsive, like dolls. There was no light in them.

"Neko!" Kenzaki shouted.

"Kitty-Kat!" exclaimed Rose.

"What have you done with them!?" demanded Kenzaki.

"I haven't done anything to them. But now they are puppets of Mistress Sauron," Jack Moon informed them. He then faded away. Neko took out Gekiryuken, who had now turned black, silver and red, while Kat took out her card as her belt formed.

"Dark Gekiryu Henshin!" Neko called out.

"Dark Henshin!" called out Kat.

They performed their transformations and in a flash had become dark versions of their Rider personas. Kat was clad in her old black and red Zodiac Knight Copycat armor while Neko was wearing her Ryukendo armor with all the colors in reverse. Her armor was black and silver instead of white and gold and the bodysuit was blood red instead of sky blue. Furthermore the visor/faceplate had also become blood red.

"Looks like Sauron's playing with them again," said Rose as she clutched her phone.

"Alright, I'll go and take care of my wife and you take care of your bitch," said Kenzaki. "Lunar Henshin!"

"Hey! Don't call her a bitch! Henshin!"

* * *

Sauron and Rosalinda sat in her throne room with a large monitor in front of them. Damon and Demona watched the monitor too. In their parents hands were a pair of wireless game controllers and they were also wearing headsets with microphones.

"Time to play," said Sauron as she punched the buttons as Rosalinda did the same. Sauron was controlling Ryukendo and Rosalinda was controlling CopyKat, as seen on the monitor. Also, Sauron had sent her Rage-Horrors all over the city, forcing the Riders to spread out and fight them leaving Garoh and OMEGA all to themselves.

* * *

Dark Ryukendo slashed at Garoh with Gekiryuken. She didn't want to kill him but right now she had no choice. Her body and mind were under Sauron's complete control and her actions were beyond her own control. Sauron was playing with her like a marionette and making her hurt the people she loved.

Garoh went on the defensive as he parried, blocked and evaded Dark Ryukendo's attacks. "Neko, snap out of it!" he urged. Sauron's voice came from Dark Ryukendo's mouth.

"_Sorry, but your cute little kitten is sleeping!_" taunted Dark Ryukendo/Sauron.

"Damn you! Let her go!" Garoh demanded.

"_You're in no position to be making demands, Garoh-chan!_"

OMEGA was fighting Copycat, in her original Zodiac Knight armor. Like Ryukendo she was also being controlled and OMEGA's counterpart was the one she was hearing.

"_Just give up_," said Copycat in Rosalinda's voice.

"I won't!" OMEGA declined. "And I'm going to free Kitty-Kat!"

"_You're so foolish! I'm sorry I have to kill you._"

OMEGA growled and swung her OMEGA Blade at Copycat who slapped it aside with her claws before performing a five hit combo with them, causing sparks to fly off OMEGA's armor. Copycat then jumped up and used a drop kick that slammed into OMEGA's head, hard, sending her tumbling along the ground. The Cat Knight knelt down and then launched herself into the air before coming down with her claws. OMEGA rolled out of the way and the claws stabbed into the ground. They were stuck and Copycat was trying to pull them out.

"Forgive me," OMEGA whispered before she brought her fist up to slam it against Copycat's head only for the Cat Knight to teleport. She hit hair but Copycat hit her in the back with a kick, sending her staggering forwards. OMEGA spun around and performed a roundhouse kick but Copycat dodged by jumping up before smashing her knees into OMEGA's visor, cracking it.

Dark Ryukendo performed a Kaze Ryuou Giri attack that blew Garoh into a wall. She then charged at him and swung her sword down at him. He blocked with his sword and kicked her backwards. Drawing electrical energy into her blade, she sent it at Garoh with a swing. He leapt out of the way as the spot he'd been at got struck by lightning. She then conjured water and whipped it at him. He batted the water whips away but left himself open for a flaming slash attack that burnt his chest armor, leaving a large scorch mark.

"_Why aren't you using that ring of yours? Or are you afraid it'll corrupt you again?_" taunted Sauron through Dark Ryukendo's mouth. Garoh stared down at his Green Lantern ring. If he used that he could injure Neko. Even in that armor of hers she could get hurt.

Dark Ryukendo continued to go on the attack, cruelly slashing at Garoh with her sword. Sparks flew as her blade connected with Garoh's armor. Their blades clashed once more but Garoh was once again on the defensive.

"_Come on and fight me!_" Sauron demanded as her voice once again came out of Ryukendo's mouth. "_Fight me_!" Ryukendo charged forward and Garoh went to block her but then he tripped backwards and his sword ended up pointing at her.

**STAB!**

* * *

"ARGH!!!" screamed Sauron as her headset and controller sparked. She tossed her controller to the floor and then ripped off her headset.

Rosalinda' headset and controller sparked too and she ripped off her headset after tossing the controller to the floor as well.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"The connection broke. Since I need to have both under my control the controllers can only work when both of them are in good physical condition. But now that one is wounded, they're both obsolete," explained Sauron.

* * *

Garoh's eyes widened as he saw his sword had gone right through Neko's stomach. Blood dripped from the wound. Her armor had vanished as soon as he stabbed her but now he wished he hadn't.

"Ken…kun…" Neko uttered as she fell to the ground, his sword still inside her since he'd let go of Tenrou's grip. His hands trembled as his armor fell away. "It…it hurts…" she shivered in pain, cold and distress, "And it's cold…I'm scared."

Kenzaki banished his armor as he held Neko against him. "Neko…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…Neko, please hold on…"

"I…I don't wanna die…I don't…wanna leave you…" she sobbed in great pain.

"It's gonna be okay," he said as he placed his hand against the wound, pressing down. Tenrou had disappeared leaving the woman he loved bleeding. "It's gonna be okay, do you hear me?"

"It's getting cold…" she shivered.

"I'll keep you warm, just please just stay with me," Kenzaki pleaded.

"It's getting dark, Ken-kun. Why is there such a bright light?" she asked

A light? No way… "Ignore that light, Nana-chan! Just ignore it!"

"But…it's so beautiful…" she said with a smile. "It's…so warm…"

Her hand reached up and then it fell at her side as her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side. Her breathing and heartbeat had stopped.

Kenzaki was silent. He didn't know what to say…He just held Neko close to him. His worst nightmare had come true. He had…killed Neko. He brushed her bangs away from her face and gazed down at her. Even in death she smiled and still looked beautiful. He gave her one last kiss. It was all he could give to her.

Rose could only stare sympathetically. Luckily Kat was still unconscious. If she woke up right now and saw her dead sister in Kenzaki's arms, she'd attack and blame Kenzaki for it. She'd be right, however.

"Please…" Kenzaki pleaded to any gods who would listen. "I'll do anything, just please bring her back to me." He was even willing to sell his soul if it would bring her back. She was his greatest treasure in the entire Multiverse. She was the only woman he would ever love. He wasn't ready to lose her now, now that they were finally happy together.

He would avenge her. Sauron would pay for this. Sauron and the rest of her family. He would make her suffer like he had. She'd gone too far.

Shadowcobra hovered down and saw the scene. It was sad as a crushed Kenzaki held onto his dead wife. Then he sensed something. Could he do that?

He walked over and said to Kenzaki, "I can bring her back."

Kenzaki looked towards the dark armored Rider and asked, "This isn't a joke, is it?"

"I never joke," Shadowcobra replied seriously. Shadowcobra instructed, "Lay her down gently."

"Can you fix her? Can you bring her back?" Kenzaki asked.

"I can try," said Shadowcobra as he pressed his glowing hands upon Neko's wound. "Her body's still warm so that means her soul hasn't crossed over. Just pray."

Shadowcobra unleashed all 7 of his angel wings and allowed them to spread out behind him, letting the feathers rain down on Neko. Kenzaki just watched as the Vampangel did his work, restoring Neko. The blood looked like it was being sucked back into the wound, like a video on rewind, as the wound closed. Color began to return to Neko's face and her warmth was returning. Shadowcobra let out a breath and withdrew his hands.

"There, I'm done," he said.

"Is she…?" Kenzaki asked. He then heard her groan and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms up above her head.

She looked to Kenzaki. "Ken-kun, what happened? Why are you crying? Don't cry."

"I'm just glad to have you back, that's all," he said in relief.

Shadowcobra smiled under his helmet before going back to assist the others. He left the two to enjoy their private little moment. Kat would be alright. She hadn't suffered any major damage and with Rose taking care of her she would be fine. She'd be in a sore mood but that was the usual for her.

Kenzaki and Neko shared a deep and loving kiss. The tender moment, however, would soon be interrupted by an unwelcome guest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Warren was having a meeting of his own. He was on Sakakino High School's rooftop and sitting at a bench was someone who looked like him but with black hair and in white clothes.

"Who are you?" asked Warren.

"I was hoping you could tell me," said the man. "I am Xawrith, and I am…your Nobody."

"Nobody?" Warren then recalled the time he'd turned into a Heartless. So, this was what became of half his power. "So, you've been looking for me."

"That is correct," said Xawrith as he took out his Abyss Z-Deck. "Now, let us do battle."

"Guess you are me. Always straight to the point," said Warren as he took out a Z-Deck of his own, one decorated with the symbol of a bat. They thrust the decks forward and the energies formed their belts.

"Henshin!" Xawrith called out as he locked the deck into the holder in front of his belt.

"Henshin!" Warren called as he did the same.

An aqua blue sphere of energy surrounded Xawrith as a dark blue one surrounded Warren. The rings swept over their bodies, donning them in their suits of armor. When it was over, Warren had transformed into Zodiac Knight Dark and Xawrith was now Zodiac Knight Abyss. The Shark Knight drew a card and fed it into his Abyss-Visor.

"_Sword Vent!_"

Clutched in his hand was a curved sword with a jagged edge. Dark drew his own sword and the two stared each other down.

"In the End there can be only One," quoted Abyss.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," replied Dark.

The two charged at each other.

* * *

Rachel had a terrible vision and flew through the air to find Warren. He was at the school since she sensed him there. However, she was suddenly blocked by a girl. She wore a bright green dress that topped at around her shoulders and flowed down to her calves. There was a slit on both sides of the dress, leading to the top of her thighs. She wore elbow length fingerless green gloves. There was a crescent moon patch on her right breast. She also wore knee length stockings and red shoes. She had short violet hair and green eyes.

"Out of the way," said Rachel threateningly. Her eyes radiated with power.

"We can't let you interfere," the Pokegirl known as Angela the Enchantress.

Rachel hovered down to the ground as did the strange girl. Apparently, this strange girl had a partner. "Who are you two?" Rachel asked.

"I am Angela."

"Call me Liz." Liz had pale white skin, ice-blue eyes, and bright red hair that spilled from beneath her cowboy hat down to her shoulders. She wore a black shirt, which seemed strained against her impressive bust, and denim jeans with leather chaps worn over them and a brightly colored red bandanna around her neck. Black leather gloves adorned her hands with matching high-heeled leather boots with high tops and pointed toes and spurs. The look was topped off with a long black leather coat.

"And we are Master Xawrith's Pokegirls," the two girls answered.

"Pokegirls?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow. Where had she heard that term before?

"That's right. So why don't you turn that cute butt around and let our Master fight your hubby," added the other Pokegirl known as Liz the CalamityJane.

From what Rachel knew of these beings known as Pokegirls, they were super-powered females like herself. Angela looked like a mystic while Liz was a femme fatale judging by those guns of her. Still, Rachel had a job to do. She took out the gift Warren had given her. She never thought she would need it but any edge in battle would do. She didn't know about her opponents so she might as well surprise them too.

"Sorry, but I have to do this," said Rachel as she thrust the white Z-Deck with a gold swan symbol on it forward. The white electricity travelled to her waist and formed her belt. "Henshin!" She locked in the deck and a white sphere of energy surrounded her while a pair of rings swept over her body to don her in a suit of white and black armor. The black bodysuit was skin tight with white gauntlets and boots that came with high heels. The torso armor fit her feminine frames with the cups colored silver and a golden swan symbol between her breasts. A white cape hung from her back. Her helmet had a silver visor that looked like swan wings and framed in gold. She looked to be wearing a tiara by how. Hanging at her hip was a rapier which she drew. Rachel looked herself over. No matter how many times Warren said she looked good in white, she had her doubts.

She was now Zodiac Knight Siren.

"So, she wants to play," said Liz as she cracked her whip. "Alright, let's play!"

"Remember the training Master Xawrith gave us," said Angela. "We can win this if we-" Liz had already gone on ahead to attack. "Oh, never mind!!!" Liz was always so impatient.

Siren could fight melee style with her sword and use her magic, but using both at once was tricky. Even in close combat she used her magic to only boost her physical strength and with the armor giving her extra weapons and strength she sure needed it. She dodged to the side as Liz's whip came at her and charged forward, barely evading a bolt of magic from Angela. Liz lashed out with her whip continuously but Siren still flew forward. With a swing of her sword she disarmed the Pokegirl without harming her. However, with a grin, Liz drew her guns and aimed, firing at the female Knight. Since CalamityJanes could conjure their weapons they had an unlimited amount of ammo. Thus, she wasn't limited to six shots per-pistol.

Siren formed a shield of dark energy but was struck from behind by Angela. The two Pokegirls then double-teamed her forcing her on the defensive.

'_Warren, I sure hope you're doing a better job than I am_,' thought Siren.

* * *

Dark had switched his sword for his Wing Lancer and now things were heating up between the two Knights. One was the original while the other was a Nobody, however neither one was letting up. Sparks showered all around them as their weapons claws and with a swing Dark managed to strike Abyss across his chest, sending him tumbling. Abyss rolled along the ground and ended in a crouch before drawing a card. He fed it into his shark-like Abyss-Visor in the blink of an eye.

"_Strike Vent!_"

His Abyss Smasher gauntlet appeared in his hand and he fired a high-powered stream of water at Dark. Dark was hit and sent rolling along the ground. He was all wet but still able to fight.

"My turn!" said Dark as he drew a card and slotted it into his Dark-Visor.

"_Trick Vent!_"

He rose to his feet and a trio of duplicates appeared. They all surrounded Abyss and started to strike at him with the Shark Knight trying to find the real one.

* * *

Siren was momentarily stunned by Angela's Glare attack to receive a Tomahawk Toss attack from Liz. The Tomahawk actually hit her on the shoulder, causing her to grunt in pain. Liz then summoned her real gun, her S&W Handgun and struck Siren in the helmet, causing her to stagger as she was disoriented. The two Pokegirls were overwhelming her.

With a loud cry, she chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!" A burst of power erupted from her, flinging the two Pokegirls away.

"Wow!" said Liz after she recovered from the attack. "She packs a mighty punch!"

"Amazing power! And she's not even a Pokegirl!" said Angela in amazement.

"Are you surprised? Remember, we're in a different world. She's like one of those humans with Blood Gifts."

"Well, we can beat her, we have to," said Angela confidently. "Just have to put her to sleep."

"Do it," confirmed Liz with a grin.

Angela took a deep breath of air and sang a sweet tune. There were no lyrics but it was still as lovely. It also had the unfortunate effect of causing the person she was targeting to fall asleep. Before Xawrith began training her, her Sing attack would cause anything within the area to fall into a deep sleep but now she could focus her attack.

Siren was trying to keep awake but she was having trouble staying on her feet as she swayed around sleepily. She then realized it was the singing. With a shaking hand she drew a card and fumbled with her Blanc-Visor. She managed to open the chamber and slot in the card before pushing the pommel to activate the card.

"_Attack Vent!_"

From above her partner soared in. The giant mechanical swan let out a honk as it flew towards the Pokegirls, striking them with its wings and stopping Angela's song. It then flapped its wings all around, showering the place in feathers.

"Damn!" Liz cursed. "Almost had her." She cocked her pistols. "Well, time to do it old school!" She took aim, just as Siren was activating her next card.

"_Guard Vent!_"

A white shield with gold trim appeared in her hand and suddenly more and more feathers rained down on them. The feathers provided Siren with camouflage and the white Knight took advantage of this to attack the two Pokegirls.

* * *

"_Attack Vent!_"

By summoning his dual Zodiac Beasts, Abysshammer and Abysslasher, Abyss was able to eliminate the clones and find the original.

"_Sword Vent!_"

And with his Abyss Saber sword back in hand he rushed at Dark who dropped his lance to draw his own sword. Their blades collided and recoiled from the impact before they swung again. Dark had to win this. He didn't know why but he just had to, and Abyss had his own reasons for attaining victory. He needed to know if Warren really was the one who held his heart.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A romantic interlude?" Sauron sneered. She was clad in full armor, the Red Light of Rage around her.

"Sauron!" Kenzaki growled. The red ring on his finger glowing.

"No, Ken-kun!" Neko denied.

"Nana-chan?" he looked to her questionably. The ring's light faded.

"She's mine," she said as she rose to her feet.

"Oh, so you have a backbone. Maybe I should rip it out," snickered Sauron.

Neko ignored her and clutched Gekiryuken tightly, saying, "You've hurt me, my friends and my family for the last time, Sauron! ULTIMATE GEKIRYU HENSHIN!!!"

In a flash of blinding golden light Neko had transformed into Ultimate Ryukendo.

"Rosie-chan, take Onee-chan and take cover. Ken-kun, you too!" said Ryukendo.

"But, what about you?" asked Kenzaki.

"I'll be fine," said Ryukendo reassuringly. She then charged at Sauron who summoned her own sword as well.

Sauron and Ryukendo locked blades, the edges grinding against each other. "You…I'm going to absorb you and digest you until there's nothing left!" declared Sauron.

"Well I hope I give you constipation!" Ryukendo countered as they broke apart. They both rose into the air and flew around each other, striking at each other with their blades. Kenzaki and Rose continued to watch the aerial dance of death.

"You're human! You're nothing compared to me!" shouted Sauron.

"Overwhelming pride will be your downfall now, just like it was before! You lost before, and you can lose again!"

"IDIOT, I'M NOT THE SAME AS BEFORE!!!" A red beam flew at Ryukendo but was deflected by the Ultimate Gekiryu-Shield. "What!?"

"Sorry, but I have Ken-kun's will driving me so I can't be defeated," apologized Ryukendo insincerely.

"You bitch…DIE!!!" Sauron lunged forward. But then she met interference in the form of a certain Dragon Rider.

"FULL THROTTLE BREAK-DENSHA SHOTTO!!!" Draco shouted as he appeared and fired a purple shot of energy at Sauron from below. The shot collided with her chin, causing her body and head to snap backwards. He floated next to his sister. "One Keyblade Master sealed you for a short while. Let's see what happens when you deal with two," said Draco.

"Ryu-chan!" Ryukendo smiled.

"Neko-chan, ikuzo!"

"You both will DIE!!!" Sauron roared and conjured a secondary sword before slashing at them. The two fought in synch, countering Sauron's blows with their owns. Ryukendo had her shield and Draco had a shield attached to his Keyblade.

"BAKUEN RYUOU GIRI!" Ryukendo called as she executed the Exploding Burning Dragon King Slash.

"EXTREME SLASH!" Draco called.

Sauron was hit by two burning slashes.

"BAKUHYO RYUOU GIRI!" Ryukendo executed the Exploding Freezing Dragon King Slash. Sauron became rapidly enveloped in ice.

"SOLID ATTACK!" Draco called as he swung a kick at Sauron's frozen form.

"Kuso!!!" Sauron cursed. "Grimm-Bat!" She tossed the Whistle into Grimm-Bat's mouth and he blew.

"GUARD!!!" Draco called as he held the Masked Rider Sword in front of himself and Ryukendo as the blast came. A barrier protected them and the energy actually scattered all around them and spilled all over, shocking Sauron and Ryukendo.

"Woah…" Ryukendo whistled.

Sauron was shocked. She was stronger now so how were they still able to fight toe-to-toe with her? Was it those Keyblades of theirs? Was the power they had truly magnificent?

She had no time to contemplate for answers as they surged forward, executing their ultimate attacks.

"KYUUKYOUKU RYUOU GIRI!!!"

"FULL THROTTLE BREAK-DENSHA SHISHOU!!!"

Ryukendo and Draco struck Sauron and continued to fly, straight towards the Dark Tower.

"NO!!!" Sauron roared.

"PREPARED TO BE SEALED!!!" Draco roared.

"FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!" Ryukendo added.

The three of them crashed violently into the tower with explosive force and then it crumbled with them in it. The others watching feared the worst as they witnessed the tower coming down violently on their friends.

"BABY!!!" Jinx shouted.

"NO!!! NANA-CHAN!!!" Kenzaki shouted.

* * *

Siren and the two Pokegirls panted as they stared each other down.

"You're good," complimented Liz. "You'd make a pretty good Pokegirl in our world.

"I'll pass on that. I love my life right now, and my family," said Siren.

"That's a mighty shame," Liz remarked. "You'd be a champion."

"Thank you."

"Still, we have to defeat you," said Angela, "Or at the very least slow you down."

Siren tensed up and then suddenly her senses caused her to look up in alarm. "Shit!" she cursed.

Rage-Horrors descended around the three females, forcing them to huddle together.

"What are they?" Angela asked.

Liz cocked her pistols. "Party crashers."

"Well, let's take them out," said Siren as she drew a card and slipped it into her sword.

"_Final Vent!_" the Blanc-Visor announced. Blancwing soared and flapped its wing hard to create a blast of air that sent several Rage-Horrors flying at Siren who was now wielding her Wing Slasher (Sword Vent). It was a gold double-edged naginata that looked as deadly as it was lovely. With expert swings she sliced the Rage-Horrors blown her way apart and they exploded. Still, more Horrors showed up but the Pokegirls used their abilities to aid her.

* * *

"Time to finish this," said Abyss as he revealed his Final Vent card before feeding it into his Abyss-Visor.

"_Final Vent!_"

Abysshammer and Abysslasher both responded and leapt up into the air before spinning around and around in a tornado of water. Suddenly, the tornado erupted and the giant mechanical shark burst into existence. The shark was known as Abyssodon.

Abyss, seeing the combined form of his contracts, smiled under his helmet before leaping up and landing upon his beast's back. A chainsaw attachment flipped forward upon its snout as its eyes popped out of its sockets to fire a barrage of shots like machine guns.

Dark ran to evade the shots and drew his own Final Vent card. He quickly slotted it into his sword.

"_Final Vent!_"

Dark leapt upward and Darkwing swooped in before attaching himself to his back. The wings then formed into a drill with the Wing Lancer as the tip. The Dark-Drill flew straight towards Abyss and Abyssodon and the two parties met with explosive force.

* * *

The Riders went in search of their friends in the rubble, trying to locate them. They didn't want to think the worst but it was highly possible. Kenzaki tossed pieces of the tower away as he went in search of his wife. He'd lost her so many times before. He was not going to lose her again. "Come on, Nana-chan, give me a sign."

"I think I found her! She's right here!" Ryuji called.

"Out of my way!!!" Kenzaki yelled as he ran to the spot Ryuji had found Neko to find her arm poking out. "No…" Kenzaki fell to his knees. "Nana-chan…" He grasped her lifeless hand. He knew it was hers. Her wedding ring was on it. He cried and called her name repeatedly.

That was when he felt the hand squeezing back. Kenzaki gawked and then quickly dug her out. The girl spat out some small pieces of debris out of her mouth and looked up at Kenzaki with a large grin. "Good morning!"

Overwhelm by emotion he pulled her into a tight hug, but that was a bad idea. "Ow! My ribs!" Neko cried.

"Sorry!" Kenzaki apologized.

"If you want to apologize, get me milk and a lot of sushi. I also need a bath."

"Your wish is my command."

"OK, if you guys are done being all romantic, our stupid brother is still trapped under there," pointed Ryuji.

"Can anybody hear me!?" Ryuki's voice was heard. "Hello? I'm starting to become claustrophobic here and I think something just crawled up my leg! Can anybody hear me? Hello? Help!!!"

* * *

The graveyard in Warren's mind, simply known as 'The Void' was where Warren and Xawrith stood now. Somehow, when they collided, they had ended up here. However, their fight was anything but over. It had just gone up to the next level.

"So, this is your mind," said Xawrith.

"You should know, you've been here," replied Warren.

"So, shall we continue?" asked Xawrith as he got into a battle stance.

"Let's do this," said Warren and with a war cry he charged at his Nobody.

* * *

Kat was beyond peeved. She had just found out from Rose what had happened. Kenzaki had actually run Neko through. Well, that was it. Kat decided to just take Neko and the kids away and to hell with Kenzaki. He was a danger to her. Neko had to see now what a threat Kenzaki was and yet she was staying with him. He could very well kill her again.

She stormed into the room while Neko was busy changing Gou after she'd finished changing Maya. "Oh, Onee-chan."

"Pack your bags," Kat ordered, "You're leaving with me."

"On a trip? I should tell Ken-kun-"

"Forget about him!" Kat snapped angrily. "He put a sword through you! He's too dangerous for you to be around! You need to leave him!"

Neko had always known how much Kat disliked Kenzaki but this had gone far enough. It was time to put her foot down. "No."

"What was that?" Kat cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving Ken-kun," said Neko firmly. "That's final."

"He's dangerous and with that ring of his he can hurt you!" Kat reasoned with her.

"I'm still not leaving him," said Neko. "He needs me as much I need him."

"He almost killed you!"

"It was an accident."

"Oh, an accident. That makes it _so _much better," Kat remarked sarcastically. "I've said this once and I've said it before: he's not right for you!"

Neko whirled around and this was the first time Kat had ever seen such anger directed at her. "Onee-chan, I love you, but this is my life now and Ken-kun is who I choose to live with. If you can't accept that, you can just leave."

"I'm not leaving you with a killer!"

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, Ken-kun isn't innocent but neither are we. But at least I've repented. You, however, on the other hand, still revel in it. You never even apologized to Ken-kun for all the bad stuff you did to him!"

"I've apologized!"

"When?"

"Well…er…"

"I thought so." Neko set her hands to her hips. "Why do you keep trying to break us apart?"

"Because he's too dangerous to be around!"

"That's just another one of your excuses again."

"A pretty good one." Kat let out a hiss. "Bastard probably isn't even a good father…"

That was the last straw for Neko. Vehemently, she defended Kenzaki, "He is a wonderful father! He's kind and caring to his children and he provides for them the best he can! You're just too bitter and jealous to realize that, Onee-chan! But that's how you've always been, hasn't it? You're just a sore loser and a spoiled brat who hates it when things don't go her way."

"But, Neko…"

"Just go, Onee-chan." Neko no longer wanted to discuss this. "Just…just go…"

"No, I won't," said Kat. "You're coming with me." She grabbed Neko's arm but Neko pulled back and glared.

"I challenge you to a Showdown!" Neko challenged as she pointed at her sister.

Kat blinked. "What? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm serious. A Showdown. You and me. One on one. Whoever wins gets to make the loser do anything they want," Neko clarified.

"So, a Showdown is what you want now, is it?" Kat rolled up her sleeves.

"Not right here and not right now," said Neko.

"Then when?"

"In 5 hours, the GaroLiner training room."

"Alright, deal."

The two sisters shook on it.

* * *

Neko knew that Kat would cheat to win and coupled with her superior skill she could very well win this showdown. So, she needed to prepare. She had very little time so she went to the closest source possible. She found Kirisaki, sitting in the dining car and drinking a cup of coffee. She planted herself in front of the masked assassin (who was also nuts and had an unhealthy obsession with Kenzaki).

"Oh, what do you want?" Kirisaki asked with a creepy smile.

"I want you to spar with me," Neko said to Kirisaki. "Please, this is important."

"Fine," the Third Grim Reaper said as she put down her cup of coffee. "Let's play."

* * *

Neko and Kirisaki met in the training room. The instant Neko transformed into Ryukendo it took off from there as Kirisaki called on her ring's power and started to blast at the armored swordswoman.

"The power of my love is stronger than yours!" declared Kirisaki as she dodged Ryukendo's swings.

"No! Lies! You're lying!" Ryukendo denied.

"Oh, and why do I have this ring?" Kirisaki asked as she flashed the Star Sapphire Corp ring she was wearing. Ryukendo didn't answer. Kirisaki grinned and then slammed her fist into Ryukendo before blasting her all the way across the room. Ryukendo stabbed her sword into the ground before she hit the wall and looked up to see Kirisaki coming down with her trusty katana. Ryukendo raised her sword to block. The swords clashed, sending a shower of sparks down around Ryukendo.

"Face it, kitten, he deserves a woman far better than you," taunted Kirisaki, "And I'm her!"

"He's mine! You can't have him!" Ryukendo cried as she pushed Kirisaki away. Kirisaki flipped through the air and landed on her feet. Ryukendo charged and when in range, swung. Kirisaki yawned as she expertly blocked all of Ryukendo's blows, her arm and sword moving so fast that it blurred with only the sparks showing where her blade had been.

Kirisaki was simply trying to get Ryukendo mad in order to help her control it. Kat would no doubt try the same thing and well Ryukendo had to be prepared for that. Kirisaki was like Kat in the sense that both were insane.

Kirisaki's eyes snapped open as she thrust her fist forward, punching into the gem in the centre of Ryukendo's chest. With explosive force (complete with a 'BOOM!') Ryukendo was sent crashing into a wall, leaving a large indent of herself before she fell forward.

Kirisaki pointed her ring at Ryukendo and fired, forcing Ryukendo to run around and avoid the violet beams.

"If you can't beat me, how do you expect to beat your sister!?" jeered Kirisaki. "Come at me with all you got, Missy! Show me your love is stronger!"

"I WILL!!!" roared Ryukendo.

The two continued to fight for an entire hour.

* * *

Xawrith crashed against a tombstone as Warren stood over him victoriously. Both had sustained a lot of damage but it was obvious who the victor was.

"You make a good other," admitted Xawrith. Warren offered his Nobody his hand Xawrith stood up. His body began to fade.

"Xawrith?" Warren asked.

"Looks like I'm coming home…Take care of Angela and Liz for me…"

"Hey, wait!"

**

* * *

**

When Warren opened his eyes he found himself back on the school's rooftop, holding both his and Abyss's Z-Deck. "I'm back." He felt also…complete. "And he's back where he belongs." He placed a hand to his heart and then took note of the ring he now wore. "Hm?" It was Xawrith's Blue Lantern Ring. After they had fused, the ring had chosen him. "Nice ring. Xawrith, I'll always treasure it."

* * *

Kenzaki had heard about the showdown and went to look for Neko. When he found her she was in her room, sitting in a meditative state with Gekiryuken hanging from her neck.

"You're really going through with this thing, aren't you?" asked Kenzaki.

"I am," said Neko, her eyes still closed.

"But what if you lose?" Kenzaki asked. Neko cracked her eye open and smiled beautifully.

"I won't lose. Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but I don't trust her. She'll probably cheat to win," said Kenzaki.

"I know that," agreed Neko, "But I know all her tricks too. We've been together for so long that I can read her like a book when she fights. I'll win this."

"Be sure you do. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," she said confidently. "I'm prepared."

* * *

Ryukendo and CopyKat stood across from each other in the training room, which now looked like a dojo thanks to the holographic generators. There was an electronic scoreboard on the wall.

"First to get 10 hits wins," said Kumiko as she played referee with the rest of the GaroLiner crew watching on the sidelines. Koneko was with the Imagin and Kenzaki was seated between Shiori and Masane who were holding the babies in their laps who smiled as they marveled at their mother's armored form. Masako sat in Kenzaki's lap. Bobby, Rose and Cathy were present as well on Kat's behalf. Personally, they thought this was stupid but there was nothing they could do to talk her out of this. "Fighters, bow."

Ryukendo and CopyKat bowed to each other.

"Hajime!" Kumiko called and the fight was on.

The two fighters launched at each other, barehanded before going into a flurry of moves. They dodged and blocked each other, allowed neither one a hit. Masane whistled. "That's some woman you picked for your wife," said Masane.

"I know," Kenzaki boasted, "Taught her how to fight like that too."

"GOYU KOHA!"

"NYAO NYAO DAN!"

The Ki-Beasts met with explosive force, tossing the two fighters backwards but like cats they landed on their feet. Ryukendo reached to her hip and drew Gekiryuken, transforming him into his weapon form. CopyKat summoned her claws gauntlets and stroked them together, causing sparks to fall at her feet. The two then lunged at each other.

They rained hits on each other, raking up points. Kenzaki bit her lip as he watched Ryukendo receive a slash across the chest, earning CopyKat a point but Ryukendo elbowed her sister in the shoulder to earn herself a point as well. CopyKat used a drop kick to earn herself a point and tried to get another point by striking Ryukendo down but the swordswoman rolled out of the way and executed a shocking slashing attacked with her electrified sword, earning herself another point. They were tied for now but that would soon change.

The two fighters circled each other before going at each other's throats. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed but neither made any body contact to earn points. Blocks didn't count. Only direct hits to the torso were counter. Furthermore there weren't any rules. Either fighter could use any method they had at their disposal to win. It was anything goes.

"RESSHUKEN!!!" CopyKat called out as she executed a combo of punches and kicks, earning herself a point for each. Ryukendo countered with a Burning Slash (Kaen Giri) attack, but well now the points were 8 in CopyKat's favor as Ryukendo got 5. Two more hits and CopyKat would win.

"NEKO! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN WIN THIS!!!" Kenzaki shouted.

Ryukendo smiled under her helmet and stared at her sister who looked to be collecting Dorinki (Fury Confrontation Ki). "This is stronger than my Raigo Dan, little sister. This is my Goyu Kodan (Brave Roar Bullet)! Prepare to forget about Kenzaki!!! GOYU KODAN!!!"

The ball of Dorinki flew towards Ryukendo but she had a plan. She focused her Kageki (Extreme Ki) into Gekiryuken and then thrust her sword into the ball. There was a huge explosion and smoke covered the area. The babies cried, frightened by the loud noise as Kenzaki looked in horror.

Of course, when the smoke cleared, his eyes widened as he saw Ryukendo standing with a blue aura around her.

"What!?" gawked CopyKat. She roared. "I will not lose!!!" She charged and swung at Ryukendo, striking her in the shoulder and earning her a point. However, victory was Ryukendo's.

"NAMI NAMI ZAN!!!" Ryukendo called out as he skated around CopyKat. It had been a trap to put CopyKat within range of her attack. She executed a quick series of slashes, performing a slashing combo attack as she struck at CopyKat from all sides. When it was all over, it was well beyond 10 hits.

The score board read:

CopyKat: 9 hits.

Ryukendo: 10 hits.

The result: Ryukendo wins.

"I…I lost…" uttered CopyKat. Neko banished her armor and knelt down in front of her.

"Don't ever get in between Ken-kun and I, Onee-chan. I won't be as forgiving as before if you do. If you can't be happy for me, then stay out of my life," Neko threatened her sister before leaving the training area. Kenzaki stood up and opened his arms before taking her in with a hug. She embraced him, crying softly.

Lying in her spot was Kat, ashamed by her defeat. Rose, Cathy and Bobby approached her. She looked up to see Rose, Cathy and Bobby offering their hands to help her up.

"Don't say it," spoke Kat in shame.

"What? I told you so? Because I told you so," said Rose as she helped Kat up.

Kat grimaced and then saw Kenzaki approaching. "What do you want?" she asked with a frown. "Come to kick me while I'm down?"

"You deserve more than a kick right now. Kat, stay away from my kids," said Kenzaki before he turned away to walk after Neko.

"What…have I done?" Kat questioned herself as tears fell from her eyes. They were tears of sorrow, regret and shame.

* * *

When Warren returned home to his apartment, he was immediately glomped by two female figures who chimed, "MASTER!"

Warren was bewildered as he saw the two women but then memories came flooding his mind. They were Xawrith's memories but now they were his. "Liz? Angela?"

"You still remember us!" Angela beamed.

"You look different but you're still our Master," added Liz.

Warren looked to Rachel and GTeresa who didn't look too happy. "Oh…Rae, Teresa...I can explain"

"I brought them here after we dealt with some Horrors, but do you mind telling me why they're being so friendly with you?" she asked, hands to her hips in a threatening manner.

"Start talking, mister," added Teresa as she crossed her arms.

Warren twiddled his fingers in a nervous manner, "Well, girls, you see…"

"So, Master, now that you've got your whole body back wanna ride me in the bedroom? I think I need a taming," purred Liz suggestively.

'_What have I gotten myself into now…?_'

* * *

Sauron seethed angrily as she returned to the Dark Nexus. She had been defeated by two Keyblade Masters. Their attempt to seal her had failed but they had left a mark on her. She just felt so angry that…that…

That she could destroy the world.

"Let's do it. Time to activate the towers."

At her command all the towers activated. They fired beams into the sky and said beams connected with each other, creating a huge web around the entire planet. The network of towers was in fact a series of generators to create the hugest Stasis Field in existence. Time stopped as the sky turned blood red.

"And now…to send a message."

The demonic skull at the bow opened up its mouth and began charging up. A red light shone within as she targeted a random building. She had targeted Sakakino High.

"Fire!"

The cannon fired and the red blast surged through the air and hit. The entire school erupted and the debris was vaporized by the intensity of the blast. When the smoke cleared all that remained was a huge crater.

"I'm not playing anymore…" Sauron grinned wickedly. "No more…" She let out a loud cackle, "I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE RIDERS!!!" Her cannons fired, destroying everything they were aiming for. Buildings toppled over and burned. Too bad there weren't any people. They had been evacuated. Still, she enjoyed watching the smoke and flames rise into the air. "Ah...I do so love the smell of destruction in the morning."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: The nature of the Dark Towers had been revealed. Massive Stasis Field generators. The entire world is engulfed and time has stopped. What will our heroes do now?


	7. Day VII: Pride

The Helicarrier was flying towards the Dark Nexus. It was a massive looking flying machine which resembled a helicopter but with four propeller blades used to keep it aloft. On the front was an emblem that resembled an eagle with its wings spread out behind a shield reminiscent of the American flag. It had a flat top. While it didn't appear to be much in terms of weaponry, it was truly armed to the teeth with a multitude of missiles, laser blasters and guns.

Inside the Helicarrier was the bridge and Wraith was back in his Skull Rider armor sitting at the control. He now wore an armored jumpsuit with boots and steel bracelets around his wrists and ankles. A belt with a skull buckle was worn on his waist and he wore a trench coat over his suit. His skull helmet shone under the light as he gazed at the huge viewing monitor before him.

Wraith was actually controlling the thing on his own. The Helicarrier had once been a property of S.H.I.E.L.D., an organization from his world and it had been modified with time train technology thanks to the Station Master. That meant it was capable of traveling through time and space like a time train and was armed like one too.

The Horror Castle dropped down from the Dark Nexus and landed with a loud crash. The doors opened, releasing the Rage-Horrors inside. Leading them all was Sauron and she looked as menacing as ever in that demonic armor of hers.

Facing the massive army of Rage-Horrors were all the Kamen Riders who had come to this world to protect this. Though they were all different, they all had one thing in common.

None of them was going to give up without a fight.

"Are you nervous, Rookie?" Ifrit Gold Form asked Vortex Complete Form.

"No," answered Vortex. "I knew this day would come I just never thought…"

"It'd be this soon?" finished Ifrit. Vortex nodded. "Well, it has come. Time to be a man. Koto-chan, how about you? Are you scared?"

"A little," she admitted, "But I have you here with me so I have nothing to fear."

"This is it," said Garoh Lunar Form. "The day we bring Sauron down for good."

Ultimate Ryukendo stood at her side, "And we do this together." She eyed CopyKat from the corner of her eye. Things hadn't been the same since the fight they had but Neko had made her choice and Kat had to reap what she had sow. Now, they needed to focus on Sauron and defeating her. ALPHA and OMEGA were present to lend their power too.

Draco was in his Saint Beast Rider armor and was adjusting the Hyper Inzecter to Scarab's belt. Whether or not she would gain a Hyper Form like he had was unknown since they had never tested it, but right now they needed all the power they could get. He'd even lent her the Perfect Inzecter and she brandished the sword proudly. Shadowcobra, Sting and Pluto stood with him, just like they had many times before years ago.

Efreet was standing between Anti-Cross and Neo-Ifrit. The two older boys were in this fight to protect the world of their princesses from becoming victims of Sauron's appetite. Said princesses were safe in the King's Terminal with their fathers. Efreet was here to defend the city his family lived in. The whole city was deserted too since everyone had evacuated because of Sauron's announcement. This was ground zero for war.

"For Rina," said Neo-Ifrit.

"For Siera," said Anti-Cross.

"And for Kokoro-chan, Uzuki-chan and Yuuka-chan," said Efreet as he drew his Zanpakutou.

Surprisingly, Onyx was there as well, much to Faiz Blaster Form's chagrin. His only reason to be there was to defend this world for Ai's sake. He hadn't told her about his true nature but he promised he would when this was all over. Up until now he had taken care of her. She still believed him to be a good person despite his wrongdoings. Nobody trusted him, save for Warren and Tazuka, and that was fine by him. Crisis was present as well for Setsuna's sake. He eyed Onyx angrily. He swore to take him down one day but right now they needed every available warrior they could get.

Even the Imagin were there to lend a hand. Well, not Koneko. She was to stay where it was safe with the other non-combatants. Even the Saint Beasts in their animal forms were standing alongside their partners.

**00:00:05**

Just waiting was nerve wrecking.

**00:00:04**

Anything could occur.

**00:00:03**

Emotions became tense.

**00:00:02**

Nerves were tested.

**00:00:01**

This was it.

**00:00:00**

Zero Hour.

"ATTACK!" Sauron roared and her Rage-Horrors all charged at the Riders.

"CHARGE!" Draco shouted and so they did.

The Dark Nexus attacked Wraith's Helicarrier too and the SHIELD Helicarrier returned fire as wells. Laser beams and missiles bombarded the two massive flying fortresses in a flourish. It was like the 4th of July, accept more deadly.

* * *

"**PRIDE"**

**

* * *

**

Byakko no Gai pounced on the Rage-Horrors and mauled them as Seiryuu no Gou and Suzaku no Rei rained fireballs on them. Genbu no Shin was slow and steady but like a tank he crushed the Rage-Horrors under his weight.

Okami, Raion, Byakko, Buraki, Loki, Kishamoth, Tirain and Cyrain were armed with their respective weapons and striking at the Rage-Horrors with the brutality only monsters would possess. Okami hunted them down with his scimitar, Buraki rampaged, Byakko was like a predator and Raion was savagely tearing through them. Loki incinerated them, Kishamoth crushed them, Tirain slashed them with his claws and Cyrain shot them down. Mage used his mystic staff to fight off the Rage-Horrors with mystic spells while Desperado shot at them with his guns.

The Riders were also dealing with the Rage-Horrors.

"FULL THROTTLE BREAK-DENSHA GIRI!" Draco called as he executed his finisher. The energized blade struck them down and incinerated them.

"SHADOW CRESCENT STORM!" Shadowcobra swung his scythe and sent scythe crescent blades of shadow matter flying.

"EAT THIS!" Pluto shouted as he fired his shoulder cannons which had been his booster rockets. He transmuted his arms into cannons and fired with the Green Lantern Power Ring energy he had. He even caught them in a cube and crushed them. "Booyah!"

CopyKat struck them down with her claws as he rushed past them. They fell as shining crimson blood splattered from the claw swipes. She eyed Garoh and Ryukendo critically as she continued to fight.

Speaking of the pair, Ryukendo and Garoh were fighting back to back with their swords. Their swords sliced the Rage-Horrors in half. Gekiryuken and Tenrou vanquished the Rage-Horrors to oblivion as they backed each other up.

"How are you feeling?" Ryukendo asked her husband.

"Fine," said Garoh. "You?"

"I just hope to get at Sauron."

"Just make sure I'm with you when you do it."

"I'll give you first dibs."

"Deal."

Sting lashed out with his whip at the Rage-Horrors, using his fortunetelling skills to predict their movements.

"HYPER CLOCK OVER!"

Scarab reappeared after exiting Clock Up space. Her armor had changed as well. Her chest armor was black and reinforced with a purple pattern on it resembling a scarab beetle. Purple armor covered the side of her arms. Her gauntlets and boots had also changed, containing boosters in them. Her back resembled the shell halves containing a beetle's wings. Her horns were also more pronounced.

"I am loving this power," said Scarab as she admired her Hyper Form. "And this sword is great! Hyah!" She slashed at the Rage-Horrors with the sword, executing several Hyper Blade attacks. "Hyper Clock Up!" She slapped the Hyper Inzecter.

"HYPER CLOCK UP!"

"_Final Vent!_" Torque executed his End of the World attack, wiping out the Rage-Horrors that came charging at him.

Vortex was using his elemental powers as he struck each of the Rage-Horrors with his V-Book's blade. He then converted it to a gun and shot them all down. "Need backup!" He drew a card and slotted it into the V-Driver at the side of his belt.

"**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**"

He created 9 more duplicates. The duplicates and the original each pressed down on a button on his V-Touch Buckle. The V-Touch Buckles all announced simultaneously.

"**FIRE!"**

"**WATER!"**

"**WIND!"**

"**EARTH"**

"**LIGHT!"**

"**DARKNESS!"**

"**STEEL!"**

"**THUNDER!"**

"**WOOD!"**

"**ICE!" **

Empowered by the elements, the 10 Vortexes attacked with the powers they now possessed, wiping out the Rage-Horrors with precise blows.

Faiz was using the Faiz Blaster and shooting down the Rage-Horrors from the sky. Who looked down to see Onyx blasting at the Rage-Horrors with his Black Drag Claw. As much as he wanted to kill Onyx, they were on the same side…for now.

"_Final Vent!_"

Dragblacker launched its Knight like a rocket as black and blue flames engulfed him. Onyx smashed into the Rage-Horrors with explosive force.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CRI-CRI-CRI-CRISIS!**"

Crisis fired a blast from his C-Driver gun, vaporizing a huge number of Rage-Horrors. He hadn't summoned any Riders to aid him, yet, but he will when necessary. These Rage-Horrors were only cannon fodder.

Tenshi shot at the Rage-Horrors with her bowgun before converting her weapon into a sword. Ifrit was with her, using the Ptera-Zanbato to attack the Rage-Horrors brutally. One Horror swiped at Tenshi and paid for it when Ifrit cracked its head open with his sword. "You okay?" Ifrit asked.

"I am," Tenshi nodded with a smile.

Efreet used his Zanpakutou's unsealed state alongside Neo-Ifrit with his NeoGashers and Anti-Cross with his Knuckle-Blade. The Rage-Horrors fell at their might.

"_Excel Charge!_"

With a single swing of their blades, ALPHA and OMEGA obliterated their foes. The pair congratulated each other before going after the rest of the Rage-Horrors.

The Rage-Horrors were being struck down one by one by the collective might of the Riders as Sauron watched. The Helicarrier and Dark Nexus continuously did battle, blasting at each other with heavy artillery. Warning alarms blared around Wraith as his machine was taking too much damage. "Damn it! Looks like there is no other way!" Wraith activated the rear booster rockets and the self destruct mechanism. "She's gonna blow!" he declared before he teleported out of there, abandoning the Helicarrier as it shot towards the Dark Nexus. The Helicarrier collided with the demonic battleship with explosive force as the self destruct mechanism activated. A huge explosion followed. It caused a chain reaction as the Dark Nexus took heavy damage. Sauron watched impassively as smoke and fires rose from her battleship before it crashed to the ground, knocking over and crushing several buildings in the process.

Wraith saluted the Halicarrier's 'sacrifice' before he went to join his friends in the massive battle. He drew his gun and fired upon the Rage-Horrors, killing them instantly as his bullets drove into their skulls. The Riders then set their sights on Sauron and charged at her. However, they couldn't even touch her as she evaded their attacks with ease. No matter what they did, she avoided them without any effort. She swiftly avoided getting blasted, shot and cut up in a multitude of ways.

They even tried their finishers on her.

"**ULTIMATE ATTACK RIDE: VOR-VOR-VOR-VORTEX!**"

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CRI-CRI-CRI-CRISIS!**"

"_Final Vent!_"

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

Vortex gripped his V-Book Gun in both hands as the symbols for the Ten Elements lined up in front of him in a row, forming a path. Torque's Magnugiga rose up in front of him and revealed its cannons and missiles. The rings of cards appeared in front of Crisis and spun as he took aim. Ifrit had his Liner Cross-Rod aimed at Sauron and ready to fire. The Riders pulled their triggers and opened fire. A blast made out of the power of the ten elements flew at Sauron, followed by a surge of black and green energy, a barrage of missiles and lasers and finally a burst of power in the shape of a train.

"KYUUKYOUKU RYUOU GIRI!" With a single swing of her sword, Ryukendo sent out a dragon made of golden energy at Sauron.

"FULL THROTTLE BREAK-DENSHA SHOTTO!" Draco fired a purple beam of energy from his Keyblade.

"HYPER CANNON!" Scarab fired a purple blast of energy from the Perfect Inzecter Gun Mode after it drew energy from her Inzecter and the Hyper Inzecter.

They attacked Sauron with explosive force but when the smoke cleared Sauron still stood without a single scratch on her. This shocked the Riders. She hadn't taken any damage at all.

"Did you really think it would've been that easy?" Sauron scoffed. "Sure, you all have defeated me before, but back then I was only holding back. Now you pests are just starting to annoy me," murmured Sauron venomously as she slipped a whistle between Grimm-Bat's lips and unleashed an immense blast of crimson energy that sent the Riders flying. It also wiped out her Rage-Horrors but she did not care for them anymore. Not only that the blast also cancelled out their transformations, leaving them without armor. The Imagin were also weakened and the Saint Beasts were reverted to human form.

"Now…**DROWN IN DARKNESS!**" Sauron declared as her shadow expanded forward and under the Riders. It soon started to pull them in. The dark mass was enveloping the Riders. They struggled but like quicksand the more they moved the more they were pulled in.

"And my Darkness shall reign over the Multiverse!" laughed Sauron. She had won! She had won! It was so easy! Tire them out and then finish them off! A plan of genius!

"Can't…move…" rasped Ryuji. His whole body felt like the darkness was strangling him. The other Riders were all down; twitching as the living darkness commanded by Sauron slowly consumed them. Warren slowly struggled to his feet, but he too soon fell.

"Even the mighty Warren Smith falls before me," smiled Sauron.

Warren slowly closed his eyes, awaiting the sweet embrace of Death once again.

* * *

Warren found himself lying in darkness. His body felt both light and heavy. He felt like he was floating, but still weighted down.

"_Surrendering so soon, Warren Smith?_" asked a voice in the shadows.

"What? Who's there?" commanded Warren.

"_Hope…if you choose to accept it,_" spoke the voice once again.

"Hope huh…?" said Warren with a smirk. "Sure…Hope is what helped me beat D'Spayre. So, I could go for some hope right now…"

"_Then recite the Oath…_"

* * *

"That's it! Know what fear is! I will consume you all!" proclaimed Sauron. However, a blue light gained her attention. "What!"

"In fearful day, in raging night," began Warren as a blue light engulfed his body. Sauron searched for the source of it and saw a ring on Warren's finger, a blue ring. "With strong hearts full our souls ignite, when all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars…" Blue light exploded off of Warren. "FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!" The blue light regressed slightly, revealing a new Warren. He wore a midnight blue bodysuit, but with lighter blue gloves, and broad blue lines running up to his shoulders. His chest was also the same blue color, as were his boots. His normally black eyes were now a crackling blue color. His ring was glowing brightly. And in the center of his chest was the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps.

"Your power has no affect on me Sauron…" spoke Warren in a calm tone.

"And why not?" sneered Sauron.

Warren lifted up his arm and pointed his ring at Sauron. "For the light of hope will pierce through your darkness." Blue light erupted from the ring, blinding Sauron. When her sight returned, Sauron was shocked to see her darkness was gone, and the Riders were completely healed.

"Is that sensei?" Yuuki asked. "What happened to him?"

"He's a Lantern now," said Ryuji with a smile.

"A Lantern?" Yuuki questioned, not familiar of the term.

"Like the Green Lantern Corp, only in blue," added Neko.

"So, you are a Lantern now?" growled Sauron.

"That's right. We of the Blue Lantern Corps hold the power of Hope. Something a demon like you could never understand," said Warren.

"DIE!" roared Sauron as she fired an energy blast at Warren. It bounced harmlessly off a field Warren created.

Warren stood defiantly before Sauron. He could feel Xawrith's energy flowing through him again. He had once again reached his full power. He looked down at his hand and smiled at the blue ring he now wore. "I'll continue what you started Xawrith…and become a harbinger of hope to the Multiverse…" said Warren. He looked at Sauron and glared hatefully. Strange markings began to cover his body, ancient demonic runes. Sauron wanted to make a move, but was paralyzed under Warren's immense killing intent. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. He held his arms out in front of him and began to chant.

_Infusco Nox noctis cado ex caeli._

_Obscurum grows ut totus lux lucis dies._

_In timidus dies._

_In rabidus nox noctis. _

_Haud malum vadum subterlabor meus os!_

_Permissum qui cultus malum vires , caveo meus vox__._

_Pro oblivio est vestri fortuna!_

_LEVEL ZERO...RELEASE!_

At that moment, time seemed to stop. Nothing could be heard. There was no movement. All there was at that moment…was Warren Smith.

Suddenly the world seemed to fall apart and then reform itself. For a brief moment there was nothingness then the world seemed back to normal. Sauron looked at Warren, expecting to see a massive, imposing figure like his Angel and Demon forms. But she was sorely disappointed.

Warren stood at the same height as he normally did, a little more than six feet tall. His white hair had turned pitch black and grew down to the middle of his back. He wore a black bodysuit that shined in the sunlight. Pale white bandages were wrapped around his forearms and shins. He wore a trench coat over the bodysuit. On the center of the bodysuit was the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps. On his hand he still wore Xawrith's Blue Lantern Ring. His body radiated with a blue aura. Warren opened his eyes, revealing them to have black sclera and blue iris. His face was covered in ancient runes.

"So this is the mighty Warren Smith at his most powerful?" scoffed Sauron. "I'm not-" Sauron didn't get a chance to finish as she was sent flying by an invisible force. The force of the blow managed to dislodge Grimm-Bat from her belt and her armor disappeared. She looked toward Warren and saw that he hadn't even moved. He had simply looked in her direction. "What? What is this power?" she muttered. In that instant she'd felt his power.

It was beyond her own.

Everyone who saw Warren was surprised by his change of appearance but those who could sense his Ki were overwhelmed. It was…it was out of this world.

"This is…Level 0?" Ryuji uttered.

"Sugoi," said Ryuki and Neko in amazement and so eloquently.

"So this is Warren when he goes all out," said Kat in wonderment.

The others shared similar views.

Sauron didn't want to lose. She was not going to allow her enemies to win. In order to achieve victory, she would have to shed her physical form. She would have to…ascend.

Her physical form had restrained her true power, holding her back. She wasn't supposed to become whole. She was supposed to be the Living Gate, a force of nature!

She removed her mask and let it drop to the ground before she dug her claws into her chest. Black blood spilt as she began to pull at her skin. No, she wasn't just pulling at skin, but also her ribcage.

"Time to **OPEN THE GATE!**" she announced as she tore her own body open and unleashed a pillar of darkness. The dark pillar filled the sky in pitch darkness as everyone watched.

Her body began to dissolve into a black viscous substance as skin, bones and organs melted into the puddle. Sauron was no longer bound to her physical self. The Living Gate was free…AND EVERYWHERE!

A pair of gigantic crimson eyes opened in the sky with a large mouth that held sharp black teeth. The insides of the mouth were blood red like the eyes.

"**I AM…A GOD!**" the Living Gate bellowed as she unleashed her power, letting loose every single Horror that resided in the Horrors' Realm. They flew out from the Living Gate as they should. They would spread to all the worlds thanks to the portals that were randomly opening and closing.

"**AND AS GOD, BY MY DECREE, YOU SHALL ALL DIE!**"

A huge explosion erupted where the Riders stood. They had nowhere to run. This was indeed the Living Gate's world. The world WAS the Living Gate in every shape and form. The Living Gate…was EVERYWHERE!

Warren stood calmly amongst the chaos as Rage-Horrors descended all around him. "You are no god," stated Warren. "You are just a spoiled brat." He snapped his fingers and instantly the Rage-Horrors vaporized, leaving not even a drop of their tainted blood. Warren's Blue Power Ring glowed bright. The light began to expand as soon the world was engulfed in bright blue light. "The light of Hope will illuminate your dark world."

"**SO YOU SAY, BUT THOSE WHO CLING STRONGLY TO HOPE, SHALL FALL DEEPER INTO DESPAIR!**"

A gigantic pair of hands sprouted out from the ground and captured Warren in their tight embrace.

"Fear is the belief of imminent demise, hope is the belief of imminent success," said Warren. "As long as I have hope, you can't dream of matching me." The hands vanished completely, leaving Warren floating off the ground.

Skeletons burst out from the ground around the Riders before being enveloped by the Living Gate's darkness, transforming into clones of Kamen Rider Sauron. Hundreds of clones of the demonic Rider surrounded them.

"Aniki, let us handle these phonies!" said Ifrit. "You take care of the big gruesome one in the sky!"

Warren shook his head. "No, you are only here to bear witness. You see, even at Level 0, I'm still holding back. This is only about 10 percent of my true power. It seems even that won't be enough to end Sauron though."

"What?" Ryuki reacted.

"Only 10 percent?" Jinx gawked.

"How is that possible?" Kotonoha questioned.

"Now, Living Gate. Witness my true power. Level 0 at 100 percent!" Power exploded off of Warren, obliterating the Sauron Clones. He lifted his hand, pointing it at the face. "You are afraid of me Sauron, aren't you? That is why you are afraid to face me in a corporeal form. You know that by doing that, you will certainly be destroyed. You and your darkness cannot reach me Sauron."

The Living Gate laughed, "**IN THIS FORM I AM INVINCIBLE! FEAR HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! I HAVE RISEN ABOVE IT! I AM POWER! I AM GOD! I AM EVERYTHING! I AM EVERYWHERE! I AM ETERNAL! HOWEVER, IF YOU WISH FOR A CORPOREAL OPPONENT, THEN ALLOW ME TO PRESENT YOU WITH ONE!**"

A bolt of lightning fell from the sky and struck the ground, creating a blinding explosion. When the smoke subsided, a crater was left and hovering over the crater was a demonic knight.

It wore what looked like the medieval armor of Knights from the Middle Ages but it was not of noble appearance. It was evil, sinister, hateful, hellish and diabolical. Spikes covered the shoulders as a dark cape fell from the shoulders. The fingers of his gauntlets ended in sharp tips like claws. The helmet had four long and sharp horns pointing upwards arranged to appear like a crown and the faceplate, it looked like a black skull. Inside the Horror's chest was a ball of hellfire that appeared to look like an eye, glaring at everything with evil intent.

Warren looked at his new opponent and unnerved the others by grinning. "That's more like it." Warren then flew at the Horror Knight.

The Horror Knight flew at Warren and threw a punch only for Warren to do the same. Their fists crashed against each other's faces, knocking each other backwards.

"Cross Counter!" Yuuki stared.

"Aniki! Do it!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"**Well, that was very good**," said Sauron, her voice coming from the Horror Knight. "**I am going to have a lot of fun**."

"Your fun ends here, Sauron," Warren remarked.

"**That is what they all say**," scoffed Sauron.

The two fighters rushed at each other and threw their fists at each other. Warren dodged to the side and his fist collided with the Horror Knight's face, causing its head to snap backwards. It recovered and nailed Warren in the head. Warren retaliated with a jab straight in the chest but then received a kick in the gut. Warren performed a roundhouse straight at the Horror Knight's midsection but his leg got trapped under his opponent's arm before he was spun around and around and tossed through the air. Warren performed a back flip and landed on his feet as he skidded along the ground, leaving a trail of dust. He then flew at the Horror Knight, leaving a blue trail before throwing his fist into his enemy's face. The two then went into a flurry of furious moves, attempting to strike each other down for good. Both proved to be persistent and neither would give up for their own reasons.

"**I shall not be defeated!**"

"Take a look, Sauron! You've already lost!"

"**No! I shall not accept that! I shall not accept that!**" The hellfire orb in the Horror Knight's chest fired a blast at Warren and he slapped it away. Desperate, the Horror Knight fired again. "**Fall! Fall! Fall! WHY WON'T YOU FALL!**

"Must you ask?" Warren grinned mockingly. He threw his fist and it collided with the hellfire orb. He then grasped it. "YOU'RE DEAD!" He crushed it and the Horror Knight collapsed into pieces of armor which soon rusted over and became dust. "Is that all you got Sauron?" Warren challenged as he stared at the sky.

"**THEN I SHOULD SUPERSIZE!**" Sauron roared as she vanished from the sky. Of course, she wasn't done yet. She entered her palace and the building began to transform right before their eyes. Arms sprouted out from the sides and then the hands crashed down to the floor and pushed, lifting the castle up. It then grew legs to stand on. The arms and legs were long with demonic claws for fingers and toes. Since the castle looked like a skull with horns, it basically looked like a huge skull with arms and legs. It opened its mouth and roared.

"What in the world?" Neko gawked.

"Talk about remodeling," said Takada.

"Not funny, Mutt," said Ichijyo.

Now standing before them was a huge Horror. Sauron had taken possession of her castle and transformed it.

"**NOW! DIE!**" Sauron roared and unleashed a huge blast at the Riders.

"WATCH OUT!" Warren shouted as he formed a blue shield with his ring. However, what came to their defence were three beasts made of Beast Fist Ki. One was a violet wolf, another was a golden Ifrit and the final one was a black panther. They were GekiWolf, GenIfrit and RinPanther, respectively.

"It's our turn now!" said Garoh.

"Bring it on!" CopyKat clenched her fists.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Ifrit.

"JYUKEN GATTAI!" the three Riders announced.

The GenIfrit went through the same transformation to become GenJyuOu Ifrit, but instead of the hind legs lengthening they folded in to allow GekiWolf and Rin Panther to attached themselves, becoming legs for the new construct. The head popped up from between the shoulders but now it had bull-like horns coming out from the sides.

"JyuKenOu!" the three Riders called as they stood within the cockpit, "Burning Up!"

"**YOU THINK THAT CONSTRUCT WILL STOP ME!**" roared Sauron.

"We'll show you what we can do!" the three Riders within the JyuKenOu roared back.

Their friends and allies watched as the giants battled, throwing fists and feet at eachother ferociously. They ground shook with tremors as they dueled. It was like two earthquake generators trying to outdo one another.

"Ken-kun, Onee-chan, Ryuji-chan…" uttered Neko as she watched them work together. This was what she wanted. She never wanted to push Kat away but she had given her no choice. Now…now they were working together, "GAMBATTE!"

The two titans clashed and Sauron fired a blast from her mouth, but the JyuKenOu dodged. The blast did vaporize a building, however, but in fights like these collateral damage was the norm.

"Let's help them!" said Takada. "Ray!"

"I can't," Ray apologized. "I don't have any power."

"Neither do I," said Shawn.

"Me as well," added Joseph.

"That's alright," said Ryuki. "You've fought hard today already."

Sauron just couldn't understand it. How could these worms have gained so much power? Was she going to be defeated again? No! She would not accept that.

"**I SHALL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT!**" Sauron roared and she jumped into the air before combining with her damaged battleship. The ship soon rose up and began to transform as well, with parts and sections moving apart.

"This does not look good," gulped CopyKat.

"That's stating the obvious," muttered Garoh.

Sauron's battleship had completed converted into a huge and hideous humanoid form. A black demonic skull made up the chest with razor sharp teeth and gleaming evil eyes. The shoulders were also shaped like skulls with sharp spikes jutting out from the eye sockets. Its entire body was made of black metal as the cannons now became the fingers. A pair of demonic wings fanned out from its back. Its head, which was the castle, was also skeletal in appearance with crimson eyes and a crown of horns. In the centre of the forehead was Sauron's core, a black orb with eyes and a mouth. Black and red flames radiated from its body as it unleashed a roar that reached the heavens.

"**YOU ALL…DIE!**" Sauron shouted as she brought her colossal fist down onto the JyuKenOu. The construct of Mythical Ki, Fierce Ki and Confrontation. JyuKenOu brought his arms up to block and push back but Sauron was much stronger now after taking possession of her battleship.

"Kuso!" Ifrit cursed as he gritted his teeth.

"We need more power!" shouted Garoh.

"Come on! Call on your Ki!" CopyKat exclaimed.

The JyuKenOu glowed with power, trying to resist the fist but then it came down and crushed them into the ground.

"NO!" Neko shouted.

"RYUJI-KUN!" screamed Kotonoha.

Sauron lifted up her leg and then brought it down to crush the JyuKenOu further, but a dome of blue light was now in the way. Sauron continued to press down but the dome would not give way. "**WHAT IS THIS!**" she demanded.

"The power of Hope," said Warren. He turned to Neko, "Neko, come with me!"

"Hai!" Neko nodded and followed after Warren.

"What do they think they're doing?" asked Jinx.

"If I know Warren-taichou, it's going to be another miracle," said Tatsu.

"We're going to need a miracle right about now," quipped Ryuushin.

"Get in," Warren said and Neko entered the JyuKenOu through the mouth of GenIfrit's head. Warren then jumped in after her. The dome finally vanished and Sauron's foot came crashing down.

"**JUST DIE!**" bellowed Sauron. She then saw the rest of the Riders staring up at her, "**NOW, AS FOR YOU WORMS…**" She noticed a green and blue light shining up from under her foot. "**WHAT?**"

There was an explosion of green and blue light that pushed Sauron away and she looked to see what was happening. Before her was an orb of green and blue light and something was coming out.

The figure, which was a match for her current form's size and humanoid in shape, had chest armor resembling a dragon's skull and dragon skulls on the shoulders. Its feet and forearms also resembled dragon skulls. Its entire body was covered in black and red armor with spikes on the knees and elbows. A black cape hung from its back. Its entire body radiated with blue and green flames. Its head of course had a humanoid face with a helmet that had a crescent shaped ornament on its forehead and a pair of yellow eyes.

"**WHAT IS THIS!**" demanded Sauron.

Inside the head was Skull Rider Wraith who spoke, "This is our hope."

Inside the chest was Garoh who added, "This is our will."

Inside the belt buckle of the colossal titan Ifrit continued, "This is our strength."

Ryukendo was in the left shoulder as she added, "This is our power."

CopyKat finished from inside the right shoulder, "And this is our spirit."

They all shouted together, "DO YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK WE WILL FALL BEFORE THE LIKES OF YOU!"

The two giants then charged at each other and the entire world shook as they collided. The construct created by the Riders, known as the Kaiser Dragoon, swung a fist at Sauron who caught it and then she kicked the Kaiser Dragoon hard in the chest. She then aimed her fingers at the construct, revealing the fingers to be cannons before shooting a bombardment of red blasts at the Kaiser Dragoon, sending it stumbling with each shot. The Rider's construct dug its feet into the ground and crossed its forearms to block the blasts.

"Leave this to me!" announced Ifrit as the Kaiser Dragoon formed the Liner Cross-Rod in its Gun Mode and took aim, firing at Sauron through her own bombardment of shots. The shots from the Kaiser Dragoon hit Sauron in the shoulder, causing her to screech. He then conjured a gigantic Ptara-Zanbato for the Kaiser Dragoon to wield and Sauron was slashed viciously.

"My turn!" said CopyKat.

The Liner Cross-Rod vanished only to be replaced by CopyKat's large clawed gauntlets. The Kaiser Dragoon lunged and swiped its claws at Sauron. Sparks flew as the claws cut into Sauron. She then conjured her axes and the Kaiser Dragoon tossed them at Sauron, the sharp edges cutting through her armor. However, the cuts from the Kaiser Dragoon's attacks healed instantly.

"**TAKE THIS!**" roared Sauron as she fired a blast of red energy from her chest that collided with the Kaiser Dragoon. It blocked the massive blast with its clawed gauntlets. The clawed gauntlets shattered. Suddenly, a dozen tentacles shot out from Sauron and stabbed into the Kaiser Dragoon. She then sent red lightning through the tentacles, electrocuting the construct. The Riders inside screamed in pain but Wraith resisted. Garoh was lucky he couldn't feel pain but Ryukendo could and he was worried for her.

"Neko-" Garoh began.

"Daijoubu, Anata," he told him.

Garoh nodded and growled, "Damn you, Sauron…YOU HURT MY WIFE!"

In the Kaiser Dragoon's hands Tenrou formed. Garoh howled, "SHOKU GIRI!"

With a swing he sliced the tentacles to ribbons.

"Kuso...we're barely even denting her," cursed Ifrit.

Sauron withdrew what remained of her tentacles from the smoking Kaiser Dragoon and laughed, "**IS THIS ALL THE POWER YOU HAVE? IT'S PATHETIC. YOU CAN'T HOPE TO DEFEAT ME NOW THAT I AM A GOD**."

"You're no god," said Wraith. "You're a demon and we're going to put you in your place!" said Wraith.

"**OH? THEN WELL LET'S SEE YOU PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS!**" Sauron raised her arms up above her and formed a ball of black and red energy which began to expand. The power she was collecting could be felt by the Riders. It was chilling and terrifying as to how much dark power she had accumulated.

"That…that power…" Ryukendo shivered.

"It's okay, we can beat this," said Garoh reassuringly as his Green Lantern ring glowed. "Ready, Warren?"

Wraith's Blue Lantern ring glowed and he nodded.

"**JUST DISAPPEAR!**" Sauron roared as she hurled the ball at them, "**HORROR BIG BANG STORM!**"

The ball flew at them but became blocked by a barrier of green and blue light. The barrier pushed back but Sauron's power was pushing against it, trying to break through.

"Come on…" grunted Garoh. He then felt Ryukendo and CopyKat reaching out to him.

"Willpower, right?" asked CopyKat.

"As long as we believe, it can be so," said Ryukendo.

The sisters concentrated, putting their willpower into it.

As for Wraith, he felt Ifrit reaching out to him.

"And hope," Ifrit said to Wraith. Ifrit had found new hope in this world and nobody was going to take it away.

Wraith gave a nod and a smile. "Now you're getting it, kohai."

"Hai," Ifrit returned the nod with one of his own, "Sempai."

The two Lanterns looked ahead with their allies and concentrated, their entire being glowing with the power of Will and Hope.

The shield suddenly turned into a funnel which absorbed the red energy before it transmuted forming into a giant blue and green metal lantern. Sauron gawked at this but was shocked when the lantern became energy and was absorbed into the Kaiser Dragoon, filling it with power as the blue and green flames intensified in a huge explosion of power.

"**IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ABSORBED AND CHANGED MY ATTACK INTO RAW ENERGY!**" shouted Sauron in disbelief.

"TAKE THIS!" the Riders shouted as the Kaiser Dragoon thrust its arms forward, blasting at the giant Horror with blue and green beams of power. The beams collided with Sauron, crashing into her chest and sending her form toppling. She got back to her feet and with a roar charged right at the Kaiser Dragoon.

"**DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT!**"

The two giants exchanged blows, fists crashing and shattering before regenerating instantaneously. It was like thunder crashing continuously as they battled to determine their dominance. Only one of them would win in the end.

"**YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME!**" Sauron roared.

"Just shut up!" CopyKat shouted.

"You won't win, we won't let you!" added Ryukendo.

"**YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE!**" Sauron roared. "**YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF FOOLISH INSECTS!**"

The Hasuma siblings countered, "YOU'RE THE FOOLISH ONE!"

A fist crashed against Sauron's face and sent her giant form reeling. Another fist collided with the chest, sending her reeling once more. The Kaiser Dragoon threw another fist but it was caught by Sauron who threw her own fist, only for it to be caught by her enemy. The two giants grappled as they glared at each other face to face.

"**WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TO FIGHT? YOU'RE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE! THIS WORLD AND THE MULTIVERSE WILL BE DESTROYED AND I WILL CREATE A NEW ONE! IT'S ALL INEVITABLE! WHY FIGHT WHAT CANNOT BE STOPPED!**"

"It's because there's no way we'll accept that!" shouted Garoh.

"Because this Multiverse deserves to be protected, not just for the past, but also for the present and the future!" added Wraith.

"Listen to us, Sauron! You can't win!" Ifrit declared.

"**PATHETIC! THE FUTURE OF THIS WORLD IS DESTRUCTION!** **IT CAN'T BE SAVED!**"

"You're wrong!" Ryukendo protested. "This world will have a brighter future because it has good people protecting it!"

"Our friends and family live in this world, and we won't let you kill them just to accomplish your sick and twisted plans! And who are you to tell us what we can and cannot do!" Ifrit shouted.

"**I'M A GOD AND AS A GOD I HAVE THE RIGHT!**"

"You are not a god," growled Garoh.

"And we're going to prove that with our strength," said Wraith.

"You're just another wall in our way, and like any other wall we will shatter you to pieces. Mark my words, Sauron. Our fist will tear a hole right through you and that hole will become a tunnel for those left behind us. We will continue to fight for the dreams of those who have fallen and the hopes of those who will follow. These two sets of dreams converge together creating a single pathway towards the future!" spoke Ifrit.

"And that's what we will protect!" said Garoh.

Ryukendo continued, "The people we love in this world will not disappear as long as we continue protect them!"

"That is what we'll fight for! So don't think for a second that you'll beat us!" added CopyKat.

Warren finished, "The flames of their hopes and dreams shall not be extinguished by you!"

The five shouted as one, "OUR FIST WILL SMASH RIGHT THROUGH YOU AND STRAIGHT TO THE HEAVENS!"

The two giants broke apart and then collided with explosive force. Sauron lashed out with tentacles at the Kaiser Dragoon only for it to incinerate them with its blue and green flames. She finally had it bound but then it opened its mouth and it spat out the JyuKenOu. The tentacles captured it but it spat out an AuraLiner that resembled the time trains with the ChronoLiner Cannon-1 in the lead, followed by the DynoLiner Mammoth and ending with the GaroLiner Tsume which raced through and blasted at the tentacles trying to capture them. They used their weapons to blast at the tentacles but were caught. However, the clamps connecting the Cannon-1 to the Mammoth snapped apart.

"WARREN! NOW!" Ifrit shouted as the Cannon-1 shot like a missile straight towards Sauron's core. The cockpit shattered to pieces as Wraith flew straight towards Sauron's core with his fist drawn back. His fist was glowing bright blue.

Wraith then began to say something. He declared, "THIS IS THE HOPE OF THE MULTIVERSE SAURON! EVERY MAN, WOMAN AND CHILD! THIS ISN'T JUST MY POWER! IT'S EVERYONE'S!"

Wraith could then hear them…his family, cheering him on. Rachel, Teresa, his kids…They were reciting the Oath of the Blue Lantern Corps.

_IN FEARFUL DAY, IN RAGING NIGHT! WITH STRONG HEARTS FULL OUR SOULS IGNITE! WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST IN THE WAR OF LIGHT! LOOK TO THE STARS…_

"**I WILL NOT LOSE!"** Wraith shouted and, with all his might, hurled his fist at Sauron as he crashed into the demonic giant's core.

_**FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!**_

He punched a hole right through her as her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "_No…way…_" He withdrew his fist as she faded back into the darkness. "_I'll…be…back…_"

"And we'll be waiting," swore Wraith.

* * *

Odium and Yazoo looked up and smirked as they saw Sauron vanish. "Well…that was certainly a waste," said Yazoo.

"Tch, couldn't even hold up against our little brother," scoffed Odium.

"Like you ever could," said the ever mysterious third figure, hidden in the shadows.

"You know he's weak now. We could just finish him now and be done with it," stated Yazoo.

"But where's the fun in that?" questioned the third figure as he stepped forward, revealing himself…as Malum. "For now we will plan…And then the Multiverse will quake beneath our power. The power…of the Lords of Vice!"

* * *

Two orbs of light, one green and the other blue, flew back down to Earth. In the green orb were Neko and Kenzaki, the girl holding onto her husband in a hug. In the blue orb were Ryuji, Warren and Kat. The two teens were resting against the inner surface of the orb, tired as hell, with Warren using his ring to bring them gently down.

"We actually did it," said Neko, more surprised than relieved. "We beat her."

"Yes, we did," agreed Kenzaki as he held her close against his chest with one arm.

"That's it!" Kat moaned, "Now I just want to have a nice and quiet vacation!"

"We have school tomorrow," reminded Ryuji.

"I don't care! I'm tired!" she whined.

Warren rolled his eyes. He then noticed something and said, "Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like cheering."

"Our adoring public awaits…" Kat boasted.

"Looks like your ego hasn't changed," commented Kenzaki.

"Urusai!"

Neko giggled and tightened her hold on her husband. He smiled down at her before they shared a kiss.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

The dark towers had crumbled following Sauron's defeat and sunny days returned now that the battleship was gone. The city, since it had been destroyed while inside a worldwide Stasis Field, had been restored the instant Sauron was defeated. People returned to their homes now that the nightmarish '7 Days of Darkness' was over. They just wanted to put the incident behind them. Today, of course, was a time to celebrate but for a different reason.

The wedding march played and the benches of the King Terminal's chapel were full of guests. Friends and family attended in their best clothes. The Riders and their schoolmates were also there.

Kotonoha was dressed in a beautiful white gown. It was a sleeveless, strapless and backless white dress with a long flowing skirt and a white choker. She also wore elbow length gloves. On the back of the dress was a bow. A veil hung from her head. She held a bouquet in her hand as her father walked her down the aisle.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Otousan," said Kotonoha gratefully.

"To be honest I've imagined you getting married when you're much older, but this is important to you and this is what you want. You have my full support. You've picked a good man to marry," said Mr. Katsura.

At one of the benches sat Manami and Emiko, both wiping tears of joy from their eyes. Emiko blew her nose. "Oh…I always cry at weddings," sniffled Emiko.

"Me too. My daughter looks so beautiful…" Manami gazed.

Standing at the altar was Ryuji in a white tuxedo. He did receive a few cracks because of it but he gave everyone a glare. Of course, he and Kotonoha weren't the only ones getting married. Yuji and Ryuushin were also in white tuxedos but neither of them was the Best Man.

Walking down the aisle were Rina and Siera, with their fathers by their side. Rina's dress was black and extremely tight with short skirt knee-length skirt and fishnet stocking with stiletto boots and black gloves that reached past her elbows. She had a veil as well and a bouquet of black roses. Her tail and horns were exposed. Yuji pulled at his collar.

"Oh, my little girl is all grown up," sobbed King Eustace.

"Daddy, please don't embarrass me," begged Siera.

"That goes for you too, Pop," warned Rina.

"I would never humiliate my daughter on the happiest day of her life," said King Frederick.

Siera's dress was not as revealing. It had puffy shoulders and tight sleeves. It had a long skirt and decorated with flowers at the hem. The dress had no straps or a back to allow her wings to come out. She also wore a beautiful veil as well and holding a bouquet. Ryuushin's heart skipped a beat and his breath got caught in his throat.

The brides were then left to stand with their respective grooms. They turned and faced the minister who was the Station Master since he had highest authority in the King's Terminal.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these three couples who stand before you in holy matrimony under the eyes of God," the Station Master began. "Now, if there is anyone who objects to these unions, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"As if anybody is that stupid," Takada whispered to Ichijyo who nodded in agreement. With them were their wives, Raven and Blackfire.

"If anyone values their lives, they won't," replied Ichijyo.

"Alright, now let's just cut to the chase, shall we? Do you, Ryuji Hasuma, Yuji Katsura and Ryuushin Oba, take Kotonoha Katsura, Princess Rina and Princess Siera as your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," answered Ryuji.

"Count on it," said Yuji.

"My answer is yes," said Ryuushin.

"And, do you young ladies take these men as your lawfully wedded husbands, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

Before Kotonoha and Siera could answer, Rina spoke up, "I think I speak for all of us that the answer is 'yes'."

"Well, I wish to hear from the other brides," the Station Master said. "Well?"

"I do," answered Kotonoha with a flush.

"Me too. I mean, I do," answered Siera with a blush.

"Alright, the rings?" the Station Master prompted. The couples exchanged rings. "With the power vested in me as the Station Master of the King's Terminal, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. I you may now…oh, never mind." The brides and grooms were already kissing. "Just kiss."

The guests gave standing ovations, cheers and applauses to the couples. Pictures were also being taken. Of course only one person was unhappy. Ai Yamagata had found out about Ryuga from himself and was upset at him. Before he left her, he told her he would always love her. That had been a week ago. She had been afraid when he confessed to her but she saw the regret in his eyes. She hadn't believed him at first until he showed her his true form. She did scream, which was logical since it was a huge shock, but then he explained to her what he was. He'd been a killer and a merciless one at that, but he also admitted that he had changed thanks to her. Of course he had still killed so many people and needed to be punished. However, despite the things he'd done she still loved him.

"Ryuga-san, where are you?" she questioned. "When will you come back? You promised."

Right now he was in Hell. He'd been executed and his soul was sent there to pay for his crimes and sins. He never resisted. He accepted his fate. He did tell her he would be back but she wasn't sure how.

What she didn't know was that Libra had pulled a few strings and since time in Hell passed rather quickly, Ryuga would finish serving his sentence soon. It was only a matter of time before he returned.

The sound of screaming girls was heard as the bouquets were tossed up high. One landed in Ai's lap and the girl blinked as she stared at the flowers. "Oh, Ryuga-san…"

"Yay! I got one!" Kokoro squealed.

"Us too!" cheered Liz and Angela as they held a bouquet together.

Together, they will walk the path towards a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

Rosalinda knelt down and picked up the scorched iron mask. She dusted it off and then hugged it to her chest. "You shall return, Mistress." The HorrorLiner pulled up next to her and a door opened for her. She entered and the door closed before the train flew into a dark portal upon tracks of bone.

**THE END?**

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And that is the end of Eternal Days, but their adventures have yet to end. There's more, but I'm taking a break from School Days related fics for a bit. See ya all later and hope you've enjoyed the show! BTW, thank you Shadow Element 13 for all your help at editing and character development with your OC's


End file.
